Gives You Hell
by Holly-Ro5
Summary: SHORT FIC. Bella est une actrice à la notoriété grimpante. Edward ne connaît rien de ce monde-là. Mais il voit son univers tranquille chamboulé lorsqu'elle lui tombe dessus. OOC, AH. - (15.01.13) Reprise de la fic prochainement -
1. Run, Joey Run

_Commentaire : _Hey ! Voilà, première fic publiée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une short fic, donc il n'y aura que quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien, mais ça devrait tourner autour de 4 ou 5 !

_Titre du chapitre_ : Run, Joey Run

_Rating de la fic_ : M

_Résumé _: Bella est une actrice à la notoriété grimpante. Edward ne se préoccupe absolument pas de ce monde-là. Mais il voit son univers pour le moins tranquille chamboulé lorsqu'elle lui tombe dessus. OOC, AH.

A _toi_, à notre amour commun des fics bien farfelues. Bon anniversaire.

* * *

San Francisco, 22h30.

4 Juin 2011.

**BELLA**

Je me dépêchai de réunir mes affaires dans mon sac. J'avais simplement besoin de mon portable, mon portefeuille et mes lunettes de soleil. Et pour être franche, il me manquait encore à trouver mon portable, mon portefeuille et mes lunettes de soleil dans tout cet immonde bordel qui jonchait le sol de l'appartement dans lequel je me trouvais. J'attrapai le téléphone fixe et composai mon propre numéro. Je tendis l'oreille en entendant ma sonnerie retentir. Je suivis le bruit à pas de loup puis me penchai et soulevai un pantalon d'homme étalé sur le sol. Miracle ! Il était là.

Je l'attrapai et le fourrai dans ma poche arrière, me mettant à maudire les objets non-électroniques de ne pas comporter de système de sonnerie. Je gagnerais un temps fou tous les jours. Ça avait déjà été un véritable calvaire de retrouver chacun de mes vêtements, maintenant il fallait que je remette ça avec le contenu de mon sac à main qui s'était mystérieusement étalé dans chaque recoin du salon.

Je venais tout juste de retrouver mes lunettes de soleil, et j'étais à quatre pattes sous la table du salon lorsque je mettais enfin la main sur mon portefeuille.

« YES ! » hurlai-je en me relevant brusquement, cognant mon crâne contre la table.

Je poussai un juron en frottant ma tête et ressortis à reculons.

« La ferme Izzie ! » entendis-je provenir de la chambre dans un marmonnement étouffé. Je rangeai mes trouvailles dans mon sac à main et rejoignis doucement la chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, et sautillai un peu pour faire rebondir le matelas.

« Izzie !

- Hmm ?

- Arrête ça ! Je veux dormir. »

Je riai et arrêtai de l'embêter pour passer tendrement ma main dans sa chevelure dorée.

« Je dois y aller, soufflai-je. Je suis à la bourre pour la soirée de Vicky.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Tu rigoles j'espère, tu as vu le bordel que tu as foutu dans mon appart ? Tu restes pour ranger !

- Que "j'ai" foutu ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Certes. Mais tu y as participé, alors tu ranges aussi.

- Hun hun. Ton appart, ton bordel. Je dois vraiment y aller de toutes façons. »

Il grogna et se posa sur son coude pour me regarder. Il scruta mon décolleté et tomba à la renverse, n'ayant pas vu venir ma main alors que je le poussai pour qu'il arrête. Il se retourna sur le ventre en riant et glissa une main jusqu'à ma cuisse. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au bouton de mon jean et il repoussa ma main alors que j'essayai de l'arrêter.

« Tu es bien trop habillée, laisse-moi t'aider !

- Arrête Riley, je suis exactement habillée comme il faut puisque je sors.

- Hun hun, fit-il en hochant négativement la tête. »

Il souleva mes hanches et me porta à bouts de bras pour me déposer sur son bassin. Je capturai ses lèvres, frissonnant alors que ses doigts contre ma peau me rappelaient au souvenir des quelques heures enflammées que nous avions vécues aujourd'hui. Je l'arrêtai brusquement alors qu'il commençait à pousser mon jean le long de mes hanches. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.

« Izzie ... Tu vas rester avec moi ce soir.

- Non. Rien que pour le fait que tu aies tenté de me donner un ordre je ne vais pas le faire. Salut Riley ! »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois du bout des lèvres et me levai. Il rit de manière mesquine alors que je galérai pour remettre mon jean sur mes hanches et le reboutonner tout en me dépêchant de m'éloigner du lit. Je sortis rapidement de l'appartement après avoir attrapé mon sac.

Dehors, les paparazzis attendaient de pied ferme que quelqu'un sorte. A peine avais-je mis un pied à l'extérieur que les flashes commencèrent à crépiter de tous côtés. Je poussai mes lunettes sur mon nez, ne souhaitant pas me retrouver aveugle à trente ans. Ils devaient se régaler que ce soit moi qui soit sortie, encore plus que si ça avait été Riley, cela leur rapporterait bien plus d'argent.

« Izzie Dwyer, un sourire ! Par ici ! »

Toutes sortes de questions commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et passai ma route, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lance, dans le feu de l'action:

« Est-ce que vous baisez avec Riley Biers ? »

Je me retournai brusquement, manquant de créer un impact avec l'espèce d'abruti qui venait de crier ça. Il se stoppa net, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Tiens, ce n'était pas leur habitude pourtant. Je baissai prétentieusement mes lunettes sur mon nez et le toisai du regard.

« Quelle élégance. Je crois que votre éducation est à refaire entièrement. »

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et montai dans ma voiture, ne me préoccupant de rien d'autre que la route. Riley et moi ne sortions pas ensemble, mais en effet nous profitions assez profondément l'un de l'autre régulièrement.

Nous avions en fait profité d'une rumeur lancée à notre sujet dans un magasine people pour nous laisser aller ensemble. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux entre nous, contrairement à tout ce que voulait faire croire la presse. Cependant nous ne démentions pas, ces rumeurs faisaient du bien à notre image. Ils nous offraient une impression de personnes stables alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais si les gens en avaient décidé ainsi, qui étions-nous pour les contredire ?

La rumeur avait été créée à cause du fait que Riley et moi avions tous deux migré à San Francisco durant la même période de l'année. Les gros titres étaient alors parus, entrainant une soi-disant relation secrète cachée pendant des années, amenant à un emménagement ensemble loin des spots Hollywoodiens. Plausible, mais faux.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, me tirant immédiatement de mes songes. Je décrochai et la voix de Riley se diffusa un peu partout par les haut-parleur dans la voiture.

« T'as oublié ta petite culotte.

- Hmm, non je ne pense pas. Je t'assure que je sens bel et bien un tissu entre mes jambes ! Tu ne me feras pas revenir, je vais à cette maudite soirée espèce d'obsédé.

- Ma poule, tu as du t'habiller dans le noir car je t'assure à mon tour que je tiens ta culotte entre mes mains !

- Mais non, c'est pas... Attends, je vais vérifier moi-même. »

Tout en gardant un oeil sur la route et une main sur le volant, je déboutonnai mon jean de l'autre.

« Tu es en train de te déshabiller au volant là ?

- La ferme Riley ! »

Je baissai un instant les yeux pour regarder et poussai un cri d'effroi qui provoqua instantanément le rire de Riley de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je porte ? »

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas côté de la route et poussai mon jean sur mes genoux pour mieux observer le truc immonde qui me servait de sous-vêtement.

« Ca ressemble à quoi ce que tu portes ?

- C'est une espèce de... truc léopard horrible avec des... froufrous roses de partout sur les côtés !

- Ah...

- Comment ça, "Ah" ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à toi !

- En quelques sortes... Si.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi as-tu ça chez toi ? Tu vois une autre fille ? Tu es... Riley, tu es gay ?

- Tu crois que je coucherais avec toi si je l'étais ? Excuse-moi Izzie, mais tu as l'air de tout sauf d'un homme !

- Alors pourquoi je me retrouve avec ça sur les fesses ?

- C'est Emmett qui me l'a donné, pour... je sais pas, un délire ! Je devais réussir à te le faire porter, et si j'y arrivais il m'offrait un iPad. J'imagine que j'ai gagné, ajouta-t-il d'une voix vaniteuse.

- Tout ce que tu as gagné c'est une paire de baffes quand je rentre ! Si quelqu'un remarque que je porte ça pendant la soirée, je ne te dis même pas la réputation que je vais me faire !

- Hey, interdit de t'en prendre à moi, tu n'avais qu'à allumer la lumière quand tu t'es habillée.

- Pour t'entendre m'engueuler et devoir l'éteindre tout de suite derrière ? Non, merci !

- Tu n'as qu'à revenir, je me ferai un plaisir de faire l'échange.

- Je sais que tu m'attendrais avec ton appareil photo pour envoyer la preuve à Emmett, alors rêve ! En plus l'entrée est bourrée de paparazzis. Tant pis, je demanderai à Vicky si elle n'a rien à me prêter.

- A une soirée qui ne se passe même pas chez elle ? Tu peux rêver je pense. »

Je grognai, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison mais ça ne me coûtait rien d'essayer. Après avoir repoussé une nouvelle fois ses avances, je raccrochai et me rendai à la soirée, de mauvais poil.

Après plus d'une demie heure de route dans les embouteillages du Samedi soir, je me garai dans la parking sous-terrain du Bourbon & Branch que Vick avait loué spécialement pour fêter ses vingt-cinq ans. Je descendis de ma voiture et poussai un hurlement en entendant un "BOUH" résonner près de mon oreille. Je sautillai dans tous les sens, tentant de faire retomber l'adrénaline qui traversait mon corps à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Wow, Bellie calme-toi !

- Merde, Emmett ! T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne ! »

Puis je réalisais.

« Toi ! Vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te trimballes avec un string, une culotte, un boxer voire même un bas de bikini je m'en fous, ou n'importe quel sous-vêtement propre à l'arriète de ta voiture !

- Ma culotte léopard ne te plait pas ?

- Comment tu ...

- Je viens d'avoir Riley au téléphone ! Tu aurais pu faire plus attention Bellie, maintenant je lui dois un iPad, merci !

- Raa, espèce de voyou ! »

Je lui sautai sur le dos alors qu'il s'était retourné et le frappai de mes petits poings qui, je le savais, ne lui feraient absolument aucun mal vu le peu de force qu'ils contenaient. Il rigolait cet idiot et se mit à se balancer de gauche à droite pour voir jusqu'à quand je tiendrais. Malheureusement pour lui, cela pouvait durer un moment car j'avais une capacité à me cramponner qui dépassait les extrêmes ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il m'attrapa les poignets et me fit passer par je ne sais quel moyen par-dessus son épaule, me faisant me retrouver suspendue par une cheville qu'Emmett tenait fermement, la tête à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Co... Comment t'as fais pour me faire atterrir dans cette position ? dis-je en sentant le sang descendre dans ma tête.

- Je suis le Roi des positions bizarres.

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Je peux descendre ? J'ai le vertige.

- T'as les yeux à trois centimètres du sol !

- Ben c'est une autre sorte de vertige, quand tu es trop près du sol au lieu d'en être trop loin.

- Ma pauvre, tu dois vivre ça tous les jours alors avec tes 1m20 les bras levés !

- Je fais 1m60, abruti. Repose-moi ! »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée et me reposa doucement sur le sol, me soulevant ensuite par les hanches pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je me retournai pour faire semblant de le remercier et lui assenai un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce qui me fit hurler de douleur, bien entendu. Lui se contentait de me regarder, pas bouleversé le moins du monde. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Allez, on y va avant que tu ne te casses un bras en voulant tuer un moustique qui aurait bu mon sang ! »

Arrivés par la porte de derrière, nous n'eûmes pas de mal à entrer dans le restaurant puisque tous les journalistes attendaient devant. Vick me serra dans ses bras et je ne perdis pas une seconde avant de lui demander si elle avait un sous-vêtement à me prêter. Elle éclata de rire, me laissant dans un désaroi le plus total, et m'affirma qu'elle ne se trimballait pas avec sa caisse de petites culottes. Je grognai.

« Mais on peut échanger si tu veux ! James adore ce genre de trucs !

- Échanger nos sous-vêtements ? Tu es dégueulasse Vicky ! Laisse-tomber, tant pis. J'espère juste que ce machin n'aura pas l'idée de dépasser de mon jean.

- Comme tu voudras ma belle ! fit-elle en m'entraînant à l'intérieur. »

Une longue soirée commençait.

**EDWARD**

Je me retournai pour la centième fois dans mon lit, collant mon oreiller contre ma tête pour tenter de m'isoler du bruit infernal qui résonnait depuis plusieurs heures au Bourbon & Branch. J'allais leur coller un procès au cul s'ils continuaient comme ça. Je soupirai en grognant et ouvrai un oeil pour regarder mon réveil. C'était tout simplement inacceptable.

Ils allaient entendre parler du pays. Et je me foutais royalement du fait que l'endroit soit bourré de célébrités ou non, moi j'étais avocat et si je décidais de m'en prendre à eux, ils allaient devoir débourser une sacrée somme ! Je me levai rageusement et allai enfiler quelque chose de décent. Si je comptais leur passer une soufflante, je n'allais pas le faire à moitié à poil. Je risquai de ne pas me faire prendre au sérieux du tout.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un sweat à capuche, je tentai vainement d'arranger mes cheveux, mais abandonnai bien vite. Je sortis de ma maison, refermai derrière moi et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches alors que je me rendais à mon portillon. Mais alors que je sortai, je reçu quelque chose de plein fouet dans le torse, me faisant tomber à la renverse en poussant un gémissement sourd. Je me protégeai l'arrière du crâne avec mes deux mains avant de heurter violemment le béton.

« Putain ! »

J'entendis un gémissement, mais cette fois ça n'était pas le mien. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour recouvrer mes esprits et relevai un peu la tête pour m'apercevoir que ce qui m'avait heurté était une espèce de furie brune de pas plus de cinquante kilos.

« Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

- La vache, vous êtes dur ! » grogna-t-elle en se frottant le front avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit automatiquement et bafouilla pour se rattraper. « Enfin, je veux dire, votre... votre torse ! Il est solide ! C'est douloureux quand on s'y frotte, enfin... quand on s'y heurte ! Enfin... Je crois que j'ai une commotion. »

Elle roula sur le côté pour se dégager de mon corps et je pus enfin me redresser. Je frottai mon jean puis mon visage, plus énervé que jamais.

« Faut vous faire soigner ! Ça va pas de courir comme ça, vous auriez pu foncer dans un gamin ! »

Bon, je savais qu'à trois heures du matin c'était pratiquement impossible, mais je tenais à bien lui faire passer le message. J'espèrais qu'elle n'habitait pas le quartier. En tout cas, ce que je lui dis sembla lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. Elle se releva immédiatement et me poussa en arrière pour me faire reculer à nouveau dans ma propriété.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Elle avait réellement une commotion, ou un problème psychologique. Elle referma le portillon sans que j'ai le temps de broncher et m'incita à me taire.

« Non, mais vous rigolez ? Vous me séquestrez pratiquement chez moi et vous vous imaginez que je vais me taire ? »

Elle me fit à nouveau signe de me taire et nous entendîmes une grosse voiture s'engager dans ma rue. Cela sembla lui faire plus d'effet qu'à moi car elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se baissa. Une lumière m'aveugla et je plissai les yeux quelques secondes.

« R.A.S. » entendis-je.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux.

« Vous êtes recherchée par la police ou je rêve ?

- Merde, taisez-vous ! »

Elle me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi et posa sa main fermement sur ma bouche en regardant par-dessus le portail discrètement. J'en profitai pour observer son visage, si jamais j'avais à faire un portrait-robot ça pourrait m'être utile. Elle l'avait dissimulé sous une capuche mais je distinguai très bien ses traits. Traits qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus d'ailleurs. Son nom ne me revenait pas. Et si son visage me disait quelque chose sans que je ne connaisse son nom, c'était peut-être qu'elle était en effet recherchée par la police et que j'avais vu son visage affiché quelque part.

Elle me relâcha enfin en poussant un soupir de soulagement et ce fut à mon tour de lui attraper les poignets pour la plaquer contre le mur. Je la regardai férocement tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard affolé. Il fallait y penser avant, ma belle.

« Vous êtes recherchée par la police, c'est ça ? assenai-je.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes complètement mala...

- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez de moi ? Je suis avocat, je vous préviens j'ai énormément de relations.

- Mais je n'attends rien de vous, espèce d'abruti ! Lâchez-moi !

- C'est beau les rêves, mais la réalité est tout autre.

- Voilà qu'il nous joue les philosophes. Lâ.. Putain, pourquoi j'ai pas écouté Riley et que j'ai pas pris Sam avec moi ? gronda-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Je la plaquai un peu plus fortement contre le mur alors qu'elle étouffait un gémissement de douleur.

« C'est qui Sam ?

- Mon garde du corps ! Vous me faites mal abruti !

- Votre... Votre quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez un garde du corps vous ? »

Je relâchai un peu ma prise sur elle et un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses prunelles chocolatées. D'un coup d'épaule, elle tenta de se dégager, mais je la tenais toujours fermement. Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Attendez, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Je devrais ? Votre visage est affiché dans tous les bureaux de tabac avec écrit « Recherchée » en-dessous de la photo sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte ?

- Euh ... Non. Pas tout à fait.

- Alors qui êtes-vous ? Je dirais bien que vous êtes un ange tombé du Ciel, mais vous seriez plutôt un démon fonçant à vive allure dans mes côtes, selon moi.

- Vous êtes un petit rigolo, vous. Je m'appelle Izz... Bella Swan.

- Izbella Swan ?

- Bella. Bella Swan.

- Vous n'avez pas franchement l'air sûre de vous. Je peux voir vos papiers ?

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

Je la relâchai d'une main et la lui tendis tandis que mon autre main l'empêchait toujours de s'échapper. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla avec difficultés dans sa poche arrière, avant d'en sortir son portefeuille qu'elle me tendit. Je la fixai, attrapant l'objet.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Ouvrez-le ! »

Je m'exécutai et tombai sur sa carte d'identité. Elle n'avait pas menti. Enfin, à peu de choses près. Car ce qui était inscrit sur la carte était différent de ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Isabella Marie Swan ?

- Bella Swan, je vous l'ai déjà dis.

- C'est prétentieux, raillai-je.

- Ça s'appelle un diminutif. Et avec la tronche que vous tirez là, c'est vous qui paraissez prétentieux. »

Je perdis tout sourire et me reculai.

« Pourquoi étiez vous en train de courir comme une dératée ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Vous m'avez presque plongé dans le coma quand vous m'êtes rentré dedans, alors si, je pense que ça me regarde un peu.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Si ça vous ennuie tant que ça, je vous donnerai du fric pour me faire pardonner.

- Pourquoi ? Vous venez de braquer une banque, mais vous en avez trop pris alors vous voulez en jeter un peu par les fenêtres ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à me voir comme une fugitive ? »

Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches en l'observant de haut en bas, sans la moindre gêne. Je laissai longuement mes yeux couler sur les courbes de ses hanches. Puis je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca correspond bien à votre physique.

- A mon physique ? Vous avez d'autres conneries comme ça en stock ? Tant qu'à me reluquer, faites-le sans m'insulter.

- Je ne vous ai pas insultée.

- Ca vous ferait plaisir si je vous traitais de fugitif ? »

Un sourire mesquin déforma le coin de ma bouche et je m'approchai d'elle d'une façon presque menaçante. Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils, mais se retrouva bien vite bloquée contre le mur. Je profitai de mon avantage et posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Vous êtes bien susceptible.

- Ne me touchez pas, » me prévint-elle tandis que mon bassin effleurait le sien.

Elle me repoussa et se dégagea de son piège avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

« Je ne vais pas vous bouffer, râlai-je.

- Vos yeux disent le contraire.

- Prétentieuse.

- Connard ! »

Eh bien au moins, c'était dit. Elle farfouilla à nouveau dans sa poche de jean et fit une grimace affolée.

« Oh non !

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes arraché un faux ongle en fouillant votre poche ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ongles, et encore moins des faux » me lança-t-elle le visage fermé.

Elle sortit enfin sa main du tissu et me présenta un iPhone, la vitre brisée et l'écran d'un noir éclairé, ce qui signifiait qu'il était allumé mais qu'il était désormais impossible de s'en servir.

« Vous l'avez tué !

- Je ? Je l'ai tué ? Putain, mais vous êtes incroyable ! Vous m'avez foncé dedans je vous rappelle. »

Je fis un sourire vainqueur en voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répliquer à ça. Bien entendu, puisque j'avais raison.

« Vous allez devoir me prêter une voiture.

- Pardon ? » demandai-je, sous le choc.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un nouveau bruit de voiture retentit, et elle se baissa automatiquement, me faisant à nouveau signe de me taire. La scène était hilarante. Une lumière passa encore une fois sur mon visage et je patientais tranquillement.

« Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle était à pieds et sa voiture était garée au sous-terrain. »

J'attendis que les bruits s'éloignent puis je la fixai, le visage résolu.

« Vous allez devoir m'expliquer ça !

- Ils sont partis ?

- Pourquoi vous vous planquez à chaque fois qu'une voiture passe ? »

Elle se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous ne voyez ... vraiment pas qui je suis ? Mon visage ne vous dit absolument rien ?

- Si. Votre visage, oui. Mais je ne sais pas où je vous ai déjà vue.

- C'est quoi votre boulot déjà ? Vous êtes un ermite c'est ça ?

- Je suis avocat.

- Ah, ben tout s'explique. Vous êtes tellement enfoncé dans votre boulot que vous ne voyez même plus ce qu'il se passe autour de vous !

- Mon boulot passe avant tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai cru remarquer. »

Nous nous toisâmes longuement, et je remarquai qu'elle avait encore réussi à détourner la question. Je la connaissais à peine et pourtant, elle m'énervait déjà au plus haut point lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Elle finit par détourner le regard et frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je vais vous laisser ! Bye. »

Oh non, ça c'était absolument hors de question.

**BELLA**

Je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à m'enfuir du jardin de ce fou furieux. Je devais être rapide et discrète. Je remis ma capuche sur ma tête et fonçai vers le portail quand je me sentis soulevée du sol. Bon sang, qu'avaient-ils tous à faire ça ? Il me porta comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, et je me débattis du mieux que je le pouvais.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous préviens qu'on ne tardera pas à me trouver !

- Hors de question que vous partiez avant de m'avoir tout expliqué.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, reposez-moi !

- Non, j'apprécie la vue que vous m'offrez. »

Il maintenait fortement mes jambes contre son torse mais ne pouvait rien faire contre mes bras, avec lesquels je le frappai de toutes mes forces. Je désespérais d'être si faible, mes coups n'avaient décidément d'effet sur personne. Même Vicky me riait au nez quand je la frappais.

« Vous vous usez pour rien, cessez ça !

- Ca vous fait chier ? Je continue alors !

- Non, je trouve ça amusant. »

Nous passions le seuil de sa villa et il referma derrière nous. A clés. Qu'il mit dans sa poche. J'étais vraiment foutue. A moins de me frotter lascivement contre lui pour le distraire et lui arracher les clés, ou de l'assomer, je n'avais plus de moyen de m'échapper d'ici sans sa permission. Et je ne comptais pas l'assomer. Encore moins me frotter à cette espèce de pervers.

Il me déposa sans aucune grâce sur son canapé et je le regardai, le visage impassible.

« Mais vous êtes complètement malade. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous. Ce que vous faites là ça s'appelle purement et simplement de la séquestration !

- Je veux juste des réponses ! Arrêtez avec votre monologue à la con.

- Le seul truc con dans cette pièce, c'est vous.

- "Truc" ? Je pense valoir un peu mieux qu'un vulgaire truc.

- Rah, la ferme. Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir. Est-ce que vous allez finir par me prêter votre téléphone pour que je puisse demander à quelqu'un de passer me chercher ? »

Le regard qu'il me lança ne me rassura pas du tout. Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire narquois qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. A mon avis, je pouvais toujours rêver, j'allais devoir rentrer à pieds. Et encore, s'il me laissait rentrer. Il était bel et bien décidé à obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions avant de me laisser partir. Mais sans en connaitre la raison, je ne voulais pas lui dire. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne me reconnaissait pas, je préfèrais le laisser dans l'ignorance. Cependant, son petit air supérieur me faisait dire que je n'allais pas rester longtemps dans l'anonymat.

« Pourquoi vous ne me laisseriez pas partir sans faire d'histoires, sans chercher à comprendre le comment du pourquoi ? Et demain quand vous vous réveillerez, vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Comme ça de mon côté, j'aurai toujours ma commotion cérébrale, mais vous vous n'aurez qu'à vous moquer de vous-même pour faire constamment des rêves idiots.

- Vous parlez trop. J'en ai mal au crâne.

- Alors laissez-moi partir, bon sang ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Non. Vous m'intriguez. »

Je grognai fortement en passant mes mains sur mon visage, exaspérée. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il fallait qu'en plus de fasciner des hordes de paparazzis, je fascine également des gens qui ne me connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je tentai une dernière solution, n'y croyant que faiblement.

« Je vous donne du fric, et vous me laissez partir.

- Je suis avocat, je n'ai pas besoin de ton fric !

- On se tutoie maintenant ?

- Le vouvoiement c'est pour les gens respectables. Je gagne probablement plus que toi, ne va pas te ruiner. »

J'éclatai littéralement de rire. S'il savait. Cela sembla le blesser dans son orgueil, il s'approcha de moi et posa à nouveau ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Se sentait-il obligé de toujours faire ça pour m'intimider ?

Bon. Je devais avouer que ça marchait. Mais ça n'était pas une raison. Je peinai à déglutir, et cela sembla fortement l'amuser. Ces mecs et leur manière de toujours vouloir profiter de leur avantage physique sur les femmes.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur une couverture d'un magasine que je connaissais bien, pour en faire la première page régulièrement. Il était enfoui dans la table basse du salon, mais un coin dépassait. Je poussai rageusement mon kidnappeur et arrachai le magasine à son habitacle. Il me regarda sans comprendre alors que je lui jetai pratiquement le bouquin à la figure.

« Vous avez ce genre de merde chez vous et vous osez me dire que vous ne me connaissez pas ? Alors vous faites quoi, vous l'achetez, vous lisez la BD en dernière page puis vous le balancez dans un coin ? Vous êtes vraiment si aveugle que ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je trépignai d'énervement et lui hurlait presque :

« Mais retournez-le et regardez la foutue première page ! Vous saurez immédiatement qui je suis, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! »

Il le retourna et lut le titre à haute voix.

« Izzie Dwyer et Riley Biers. Prochaine étape : un bébé ? »

Il releva son regard de benêt vers moi, et je voyai qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi bête ? Je pressai mon visage entre mes mains, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Et ? fit-il

- Regardez la photo pauvre imbécile, grondai-je entre mes mains.

- Oh, dit-il simplement et je compris que ça avait enfin fait tilt là-haut.

- Hallelujah, m'écriai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

- Alors les voitures ...

- Des paparazzis ! Et pas la police, raillai-je en mimant des guillemets.

- Oh. Et pourquoi vous fuyiez comme ça tout à l'heure ? Ça doit être votre quotidien les médias pourtant.

- Merde, mais vous avez toujours besoin de tout savoir tout le temps ?

- Je suis avocat, c'est mon métier de chercher à tout savoir.

- Dans ce cas je jure de ne vous dire aucune, absolument aucune, chose sur ma vie. »

J'avais levé la main droite pour me moquer de son arrogance, mais cela ne changea rien. Il me fixait toujours avec ce même sourire qui me donnait envie de le frapper. Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

« C'est inutile. Ce magasine est à ma soeur. Elle se chargera de me raconter votre vie à votre place.

- Parfait. Pendant qu'elle fait ça, je peux peut-être rentrer chez moi ?

- Hors de question. »

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, dépitée. Je n'étais pas prête de sortir d'ici. Sans compter le fait qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. Sa fichue soeur ne décrocherait certainement pas.

« Allô Alice ? »

Peut-être que si, finalement...

**EDWARD**

J'avais eu peu d'espoir que ma soeur me réponde, mais elle était actuellement à New York, et avait la fâcheuse habitude de se lever très tôt le matin. Il était près de sept heures là-bas et il fallait croire qu'elle s'était vite adaptée à la vie New Yorkaise puisqu'elle était déjà debout.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? _»

Sa voix pâteuse m'indiqua qu'elle n'était en fait pas tout à fait réveillée. Tant pis, elle allait l'être dans très peu de temps.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais des trucs à m'apprendre sur Bella Swan.

- _Sur qui ? Edward, je ne connais pas tous les noms de tes conquêtes ! _»

Je reçus alors violemment un magasine en plein visage et après avoir poussé un grognement de douleur, je le retournai pour lire à nouveau le titre. Bella me regardait avec de gros yeux. Je tiltai.

« Oh. Excuse-moi, je voulais dire sur... Izzie Dwyer.

- _Sur Izzie Dwyer ? Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux sur elle, je connais sa vie par coeur._ »

Mon visage s'éclaira d'un sourire vainqueur et Bella soupira en allant s'asseoir de façon lasse dans le canapé.

« Alors vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps, dis-je en m'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil face à Bella. »

Celle-ci poussa un nouveau soupir et s'allongea de tout son long, un bras sous sa tête. Je la préfèrai largement dans cette position, ses courbes étaient plus visibles. Je m'attardai sur sa poitrine lentement tandis que Lily commençait son monologue.

« _Hmm alors, elle est actrice depuis qu'elle a douze, treize ans je crois. Elle a vint-cinq ans... Elle a grandi à Malibu, mais elle a déménagé à San Francisco il y a environ un an, ce qui a entraîné pas mal de célébrités à faire la même chose. Comme son petit copain, Riley Biers, qui l'a suivie peu de temps après son installation. C'est d'ailleurs là que les médias ont découvert leur relation secrète, et depuis les tabloids ne les lâchent plus. Bébé, rupture, bébé à nouveau, mariage, bébé encore, scandales... Enfin bref, tu vois le truc._ »

Mes yeux s'attardaient sur son ventre qui était découvert de quelques centimètres. Puis je fixai son visage. Ses yeux se fermaient lourdement, mais je remarquai qu'elle luttait pour les garder ouverts. Elle me tourna le dos et se replia en position foetale. Sa chute de rein m'apparut discrètement et je peinai à déglutir.

« _Elle aime bien jeter l'argent par les fenêtres aussi,_ continuait Lily.

- Sans rire, grinçai-je.

- _Elle fait des caprices de temps en temps sur les tournages, et pourtant il parait qu'elle est appréciée. C'est que ça doit être des conneries, mais je te dis ce que les magasines racontent, c'est tout. Au fait Edward._

- Hm ?

- _Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle tout d'un coup ?_

- Oh. »

Je réflechissai à ce que je pouvais bien lui dire mais si je m'étais essayé à lui mentir, elle m'aurait engueulé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Voilà pourquoi j'optai pour la vérité.

« Parce qu'elle est en train de s'endormir sur mon canapé.

- _QUOI ? _»

Le fait que Bella n'exprime aucune réaction me signifia qu'elle s'était sûrement assoupie. Cette fille était vraiment folle jusqu'au bout, j'aurais pu être n'importe quel pervers qui aurait profité de son état de faiblesse, et elle elle s'endormait sans craintes. Pendant ce temps là, Lily me perçait les tympans.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle ! Edward, tu vas te faire traiter de tous les noms dans la presse pour être celui qui aura détruit le couple le plus mythique de l'année ! Tu en es conscient ?_

- Lily, tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Quoique... »

Mes yeux accrochèrent son fessier et je me perdai dans ma contemplation quelques instants.

« ... je ne serais pas contre.

- _Edward !_ me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. _Je sais que tu es en train de la matter. Il est hors de question que tu te la fasses, c'est clair ? Elle a déjà quelqu'un._

- Et ? Les couples se font et se défont, c'est comme ça. Surtout quand on est célèbre. Et puis si je dois coucher avec elle, ce sera avec son accord. Donc ce sera elle la salope. Et pas moi.

- _Tu n'as aucune morale !_

- Bien sûr. Bon merci Lily, à la prochaine.

- _Non Ed-..._ »

Je coupais court à la conversation pour pouvoir profiter de ma contemplation tranquillement. Mon regard remontait doucement le long de ses hanches quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Je fronçai les sourcils et observai plus minutieusement. Je me levai du fauteuil, et allai m'accroupir près de son dos. Des froufrous roses dépassaient de son jean. Trop curieux pour mon bien-être, je l'attrapai entre deux doigts et tirai très légèrement dessus.

Je faillis m'étrangler de rire en découvrant le bout de tissu léopard entouré de froufrous. Je mis mon poing contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire et remettai le sous vêtement en place. Mes doigts effleurèrent la peau de ses reins, et je remarquai qu'un frisson soulevait son épiderme.

Mon sourire se perdit et je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Je levai ma main à nouveau et glissai mes doigts le plus doucement possible contre sa peau. Même effet. Mû par je ne sais quelle force, je me penchai vers elle et hésitai quelques secondes. Puis je me laissai emporter et posai mes lèvres au creux de ses reins. Elle tressaillit et poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Mes lèvres s'habituèrent presque instantanément à être contre sa peau. Son épiderme semblait avoir été fait pour recevoir mon toucher. Ca me semblait normal. Et ça en revanche, ça n'était pas normal.

Je serrai mes poings pour m'empêcher de la goûter du bout de la langue et finis par me faire violence, m'arrachant à sa peau comme si elle venait de me gifler.

Lorsque je me redressais, je fulminai littéralement. Pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet là ? Je venais à peine de quitter sa peau que je mourrai d'envie de recommencer à la parcourir de mes lèvres. J'avais envie d'ancrer mes doigts dans sa chair et de la faire mienne. Encore et encore. J'avais envie qu'elle ne voit plus que moi, qu'elle oublie son Riley et qu'elle ne réclame que moi. Que mon corps, que mon souffle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » chuchotai-je les mains dans les cheveux, complètement désemparé.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce après avoir attrapé mon paquet de clopes auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis plus de trois mois. Aux oubliettes les résolutions, j'avais sacrément besoin de nicotine pour me passer cet instant de folie qui m'avait pris.

Je m'arrêtai sur le perron et allumai précipitament la cigarette que je tenais entre mes lèvres. Je me mis à cracher mes poumons suite à la longue latte que je venais de tirer. Merde ! Ce truc était censé m'aider, pas me tuer. Je jetai donc le petit objet sur ma droite avec un grondement rageur et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches en soupirant.

La mine abattue, je rentrai chez moi et m'arrêtai au milieu du salon pour l'observer. Son petit corps frêle étendu sur mon canapé m'appelait. Je poussai un énième soupir et allai attraper un plaid. Je le dépliai et l'étalai sur elle avant de me pencher au-dessus d'elle en posant une de mes mains sur le dossier du canapé. Elle était incroyablement belle lorsqu'elle dormait, qu'elle se tenait tranquille. Je me redressai et allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le bruit de la fête ne me dérangea plus, je me laissai emporter par l'image qui s'offrait à mon regard, et ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir à mon tour.


	2. Blame it on the Boogie

_Note _: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon premier chapitre vous a plu :)

Comme la plupart d'entre vous m'ont demandé à quelle fréquence je posterais, ce sera normalement tous les lundis. Je rappelle que ce sera une Short fic, donc il y aura à peu près 5 chapitres. Peut-être plus, selon l'inspiration !

Sur ce, _enjoy _ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

San Francisco.

5 Juin 2011.

**EDWARD**

Trois violents coups sur ma porte d'entrée me réveillèrent en sursaut. J'ouvrai les yeux et me trouvai désorienté. Je mis plusieurs secondes à reconnaître que je me trouvais dans mon salon. J'aperçus alors Bella se redresser un peu sur le canapé et aussitôt, mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se frotta les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- EDWARD ! »

Trois nouveaux coups. C'était une blague ? Je me levai et allai ouvrir ma porte d'entrée sans un regard de plus pour la demoiselle étendue sur mon canapé.

« Edward, hun ? » me lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

Je lui jetai un regard froid. Dans le feu de l'action hier, je ne m'étais même pas présenté. Je rejoignis la porte, et l'ouvris, confirmant mes craintes.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Alice ?

- Je suis venue te remettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Comment tu as pu arriver aussi vite ?

- Simple. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion.

- Alice, grognai-je. Le billet que je t'ai offert pour venir me voir ne devait pas servir à venir me remonter les bretelles ! »

Elle sembla contrariée. Je vis alors Jasper arriver derrière elle en portant les deux sacs.

« Merde, je n'y pensais plus à ce billet. Si j'avais su... Bref ! Ne me dis pas que je vous réveille, il est plus de midi.

- Étant donné qu'on s'est couchés à plus de quatre heures du matin, si. »

Elle haussa les épaules et força le passage en me poussant sur le côté. Elle fonça directement au salon tandis que je tentai de la rattraper.

« Alice !

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »

Mon hystérique de sœur s'était figée en voyant Bella, assise sur le canapé les cheveux en bataille. Celle-ci leva timidement la main pour la saluer en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Alice poussa un cri perçant et se mit à courir vers elle, avant de la soulever brusquement pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Euh, d'accord... souffla Bella.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, répéta Alice. Izzie Dwyer, je n'en reviens pas ! »

Izzie qui ? Ah, oui. J'avais presque oublié son supposé "nom d'artiste". Je décidai de la faire chier, et fronçai les sourcils en regardant Alice.

« Izzie comment tu as dis ?

- Voyons Edward, fit celle-ci en se tournant vers moi. « Izzie Dwyer. Il faut te rentrer ça dans le crâne.

- Oh je n'en vois pas l'utilité. De mon côté je préfère l'appeler par son vrai nom.

- Son vrai nom ?

- Hun hun. Voyons Alice. Toi qui es fan. Tu devrais savoir que Izzie Dwyer n'est que son nom d'artiste. Pour pas que les gens la fassent chier. Non en fait son vrai nom c'est Bella Swan. »

Je creusai le fond de ma mémoire quelques secondes.

« Isabella... Marie Swan, il me semble même. Fais tourner le message à tous ceux que tu connais, Lily. La prochaine fois qu'ils iront à un hôtel en demandant si Izzie Dwyer loge là-bas et qu'ils leur répondent que non, dis leur d'essayer Bella Swan. »

Je croisai son regard glacial et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Ça devrait marcher, finis-je.

- Je crois qu'on ne t'a pas demandé l'heure. Je me fais connaître sous le nom que je veux. C'est mon vrai nom aussi, petit malin. C'est juste pas celui qui est inscrit sur ma carte d'identité.

- La voilà schyzophrène maintenant.

- Tu es vraiment stupide ! Arrête de penser que tu sais tout sur tout. Izzie est le diminutif d'Isabella. Quant à mon nom de famille, il s'agit du nom de femme mariée de ma mère. Si tu crois que je suis la seule artiste à prendre un nom de scène, tu te voiles la face. Inutile de faire ton bouffon vaniteux, ça ne doit probablement pas être un choc pour ta soeur. Je suppose qu'elle est bien plus intelligente que toi. »

Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras en poussant un nouveau glapissement agaçant. Je tentai de la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle ne se range pas de son côté, mais je n'obtins qu'un geste du doigt peu grâcieux de la part de ma sœur. Bella affrontait mon regard avec une hargne fulminante. Elle semblait ne même pas se rendre compte que Lily lui broyait certainement les côtes.

Elle la lâcha enfin, et Jasper en profita pour venir se présenter. Bella me laissa de côté pour lui offrir un sourire aimable en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Enchanté Bella, je suis Jasper le mari d'Alice.

- Enchantée, Jasper-le-mari-d'Alice » lança-t-elle en souriant.

Pourquoi n'était-elle hostile qu'avec moi ?

_Moi je sais. Probablement parce que tu l'as séquestrée cette nuit et que tu n'as pas arrêté de lui chercher des poux depuis._

Je détestais ma conscience, parfois.

« J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, ajouta mon beau-frère en relâchant sa main. Surtout votre dernier film sorti au cinéma.

- Merci, ce projet me tenait plus que jamais à coeur.

- Ça se ressent.

- Bien ! lançai-je, les faisant tous trois sursauter. C'était sympa, mais je vais ramener la casse-couilles chez elle.

- Surveille ton langage Edward, me gronda Lily.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, garde tes réflexions pour toi.

- Je préfère me faire submerger par les paparazzis plutôt que de me laisser ramener par un con dans ton genre.

- Je veux bien te ramener Bella, si tu veux.

- Hors de question. »

Mon ton s'était fait sans appel. Alors que Lily me fixait avec une mine étonnée, Bella me toisait en haussant un sourcil. Je lui rendis son regard peu avenant et attrapai mes clés de voiture sans la lâcher du regard.

« M'oblige pas à te traiter comme un sac de pommes de terre.

- Non, mais je rêve. Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Je te ramène. Pas de discussion.

- Comment ça, pas de discussion ? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien à qui on peut donner n'importe quel ordre je te sign-... Non, mais qu'est-ce que... HEY ! »

J'avais coupé court à sa leçon de morale en la soulevant comme je l'avais fait cette nuit. Elle hurla et se débattit à nouveau. Quand comprendrait-elle que ça n'avait aucun effet sur moi ? Le regard de Lily passa de l'étonnement au choc, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que je sorte et que j'oblige Bella à s'asseoir sur mon siège passager. Elle me frappa violemment le torse et je lui retins les poignets.

« Il me semble que tu ne vas pas mourir si je te ramène, alors arrête de faire ton emmerdeuse et laisse-moi te reconduire. Tu ne me reverras plus après ça.

- Je ne suis pas ton objet, Edward. Il y a d'autres moyens de me convaincre que de m'embarquer par-dessus ton épaule en mettant toute ta force pour parvenir à tes fins.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? »

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de son visage. Son souffle vint balayer plusieurs fois ma figure avant qu'elle ne me repousse à nouveau.

« Dire s'il te plaît.

- Dire s'il te plaît ? Pour te ramener chez toi ? Quel genre de débile ferait ça ?

- Pas toi visiblement. Toi tu es le genre à utiliser tes muscles pour obtenir ce que tu veux. C'est méprisable. »

J'ancrai mon regard au sien, et me rapprochai encore un peu. Cette fille me rendait dingue. Littéralement. Je ne contrôlais plus mes pulsions, par sa faute.

« Je te ramène.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît ? »

Elle scruta mon visage quelques secondes de plus puis sembla enfin se détendre sur son siège. Elle soupira et je sus que j'avais gagné. J'attrapai la ceinture sans la lâcher des yeux, et l'attachai en faisant exprès de frôler la peau de son ventre avec ma main. Je me réjouis de la voir à nouveau tressaillir, comme cette nuit. Mais mon moment de bonheur s'éloigna bien vite quand le souvenir de sa peau contre mes lèvres refit surface. Je me renfrognai, et refermai violemment la portière.

Mes sautes d'humeur devaient lui donner le tournis, mais après tout, elle était la seule responsable de mon comportement. Alors tant pis pour elle. Quand je m'assis côté conducteur, elle me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, quelque chose entre le choc et l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? » lâchai-je.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Je démarrai et sortis de mon allée sans un mot de plus. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et vis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage à l'aide de ses cheveux tandis que nous parcourions les rues de San Francisco. Me tortillant sur mon siège, j'attrapai comme je pus une casquette sur le siège arrière et la lui enfonçai sur le crâne.

« Merci, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Je remarquai ses joues rosir faiblement, ce qui eut pour effet de m'adoucir automatiquement. Je lui renvoyai alors son sourire, la déstabilisant encore un peu plus.

« De rien. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me voit avec toi. »

Elle me regarda, incrédule et se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage à sa droite.

« Un jour tu m'expliqueras comment tu peux être aussi lunatique.

- Ou peut-être que toi tu me l'expliqueras, marmonnai-je en grinçant des dents.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. »

Mes mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur mon volant. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Je n'étais pas lunatique. J'étais plutôt en conflit interne, je dirais. Une seconde je détestais sa présence, je préfèrerais qu'elle reste loin de moi. Et la seconde suivante, j'aimerais poser ma main contre sa joue et embrasser ses lèvres que j'imaginais douces et sucrées.

_Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, ça devient n'importe quoi._

Après tout, je ne la connaissais même pas. Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, et je me devais de l'en faire sortir aussi rapidement.

« Oh non. »

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par sa voix, et lorsque je tournai le visage vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle regardait au loin. Vers un kiosque à journaux, en fait. Je plissai les yeux tandis que je m'arrêtai au feu rouge, et notai qu'elle en faisait la couverture. Enfin, je remarquai surtout son nom d'artiste, car sur les photos, on ne voyait pas - ou très peu - son visage.

Je m'arrêtai à cheval sur un trottoir dans un rictus, et sortis de la voiture en sentant son regard confus dans mon dos. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, le magasine en mains, alors qu'elle me lançait un regard mauvais.

« Quoi ?

- Tu achètes des torchons pareils, la honte.

- C'est la première fois.

- On commence quand on veut à être un con. »

Mon regard sembla la dissuader d'aller plus loin dans ses remarques acerbes. J'ouvrai le "torchon" comme elle l'appelait, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis je me mis à le feuilleter pour trouver la double page qui la concernait. Ce que je vis provoqua mon rire et je me pinçai les lèvres pour me taire.

Il y avait plusieurs photos de mauvaise qualité sur lesquelles on la voyait en compagnie d'un grand brun dans ce qui ressemblait à un parking sous-terrain. Sur le premier cliché, ils se contentaient de parler et je notai que Bella avait l'air passablement énervée. Mais c'était la seconde photo qui annonçait quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle était en train d'enfoncer son poing dans le ventre du mec, alors que lui ne sourcillait pas le moins du monde. Juste en dessous, elle se retrouvait par je ne sais quel miracle pendue par un pied, au bout du bras du grand brun baraqué. Je haussai un sourcil en la regardant.

« Ca arrive souvent que les mecs te retournent ?

- Très fin, grogna-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Ce qui est loin d'être fin, c'est ça. »

D'un geste mauvais, je pointai les photos sur la page de droite. Elle était littéralement plaquée contre un mur, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'un mec à la tignasse blonde. Sur le premier cliché, ils étaient clairement en train de s'embrasser goulûment. Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût et continuai de parcourir les photos. Il y en avait une autre où elle remarquait le photographe, et avait pour le coup une mine choquée tandis que le blond avait plongé sa tête dans son cou. Une troisième où elle repoussait celui qui ne pensait certainement qu'à la foutre dans son pieu. Et sur la dernière, on pouvait la voir en train de s'enfuir en courant tandis que l'homme au premier plan tentait de repousser l'intrus.

« Quelle classe, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

- Ta gueule, fit-elle en se détournant du magasine.

- C'est pour ça que tu courrais hier ?

- Bravo Einstein.

- Tu dois remarquer que ça n'était pas très utile. Il avait déjà pris les photos de toutes façons.

- Je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer davantage.

- Il fallait y penser avant de limite te faire prendre contre un mur, à la vue de tous.

- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ?

- Je relate juste les faits. Inutile d'être ton père pour te dire que tu as agi sans réfléchir. N'importe quel débile aurait pu le faire.

- Ouais. La preuve, tu viens de le faire. »

Je décidai de ne pas relever, et refermai le magasine en redémarrant la voiture.

« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, après tout. Si tu veux te conduire comme une dévergondée, libre à toi. Ça te fait de la pub en plus...

- Je ne suis pas une dévergondée ! rugit-elle. J'ai juste... je me suis laissée emporter sur le moment.

- Et dire que les femmes prétendent que les hommes ne pensent que par leurs attributs masculins. En fait, vous êtes les mêmes.

- Après tout, on descend tous de la même espèce. Ravie que tu aies mis si longtemps à t'en rendre compte.

- Je l'ai toujours pensé au fond de moi. Mais j'attendais quelqu'un qui puisse me le prouver. » Je me tournai vers elle avec un rictus. « Merci de t'en être chargée.

- Si j'ai pu t'aider. Tourne à droite à la prochaine. »

Je suivis ses directives et reportai mon attention sur la route jusqu'à ce que sa voix retentisse à nouveau à mes oreilles.

« Tu vas me quitter en me laissant penser que tu es vraiment un connard, ou tu vas te décider à m'arracher cette impression en te comportant comme un mec sympa pendant les quinze prochains kilomètres ?

- Il faudra attendre qu'on soit arrivés pour en juger par toi-même.

- Non, si je te pose cette question, c'est justement pour savoir si je ferais mieux de me renfermer et ne plus t'adresser un mot, ou si je peux éventuellement tenter un dialogue avec toi sans craindre de recevoir une pique par phrase. »

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un certain franc parler qui ne me laissait pas indifférent, mais qui en même temps m'agaçait au plus haut point. A côté de moi, elle s'impatienta.

« Alors ?

- Quel est ton film préféré ?

- D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais bon...

- Alors ? » la pressai-je en reprenant son expression. « Et s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ta starlette en me répondant un de tes films.

- De toutes façons, même si je le faisais tu ne le saurais pas. Tu ne connais pas ma filmographie.

- Soit. Alors ?

- Titanic. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait cliché.

- C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas vrai. Je déteste ce film, et je maintiens qu'il y avait de la place pour deux personnes sur cette foutue planche.

- Est-ce que tu détestes ce film parce que tu as été frustrée par la fin ? fis-je, amusé.

- Peut-être bien. Non, je déteste les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose en plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sincèrement, tu vas me dire que tu ne trouves pas que cette histoire fait un peu cliché Hollywoodien ?

- Bien sûr que ça fait cliché. Mais l'histoire est plutôt belle en elle-même. »

Elle me regarda, franchement étonnée. Puis elle se tortilla dans tous les sens en regardant frénétiquement de gauche à droite, puis chercha quelque chose au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Tes couilles. »

Je ris franchement, j'aurais du m'y attendre à celle-là. Je me repris et tentai de justifier mes paroles.

« Une femme rencontre un homme. Ils n'ont rien en commun, absolument rien et pourtant ils réussissent à surpasser tout ça pour...

- Une histoire de cul qui finit dans une calèche embuée, me coupa-t-elle.

- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Rose va contre tous les principes qu'a tenté de lui inculquer sa famille depuis sa naissance. Tout ça pour l'amour qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais qu'elle porte quand même à ce mec.

- Le goût du pêché. Le frisson de l'interdit.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ?

- Désolée. Vas-y, je te laisse parler.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a de ça. Mais c'est justement ce qui rend leur histoire piquante, plus intéressante qu'une autre. Cette dévotion qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Ce sacrifice qu'il fait pour elle à la fin. »

Elle me lança un regard peu convaincu, sur quoi je m'empressai d'ajouter.

« Bien qu'il y ait eu de la place pour deux, je te l'accorde. Je trouve cette histoire belle, c'est tout.

- Hun hun.

- Et je dois t'avouer que j'aime particulièrement la scène où il la dessine, ajoutai-je avec un sourire explicite.

- Ah, voilà. J'ai retrouvé tes couilles. J'ai bien eu peur que tu les aies égarées pendant un moment, mais non elles sont là.

- Je suis un mec. Je ne me refais pas. »

Elle me jaugea du regard, et grâce à ma vision périphérique, j'aperçus un fin sourire étirer doucement ses lèvres. Je continuai de suivre les indications qu'elle me donnait en silence, quand elle se décida enfin à le rompre.

« Ta chanson préférée ? »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif dans sa direction, surpris qu'elle reprenne la discussion. Je réfléchissai quelques instants, je n'avais jamais eu de chanson favorite. Il y en avait beaucoup que j'aimais particulièrement, mais je ne faisais pas de préférence.

« Il faut vraiment que j'en choisisse une seule ? » Son hochement de tête déterminé me fit comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse. « Bien. Alors, je dirais... Blame it on the boogie.

- Blame it on the boogie ? Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement. J'adore cette chanson, elle donne la pêche dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Pourtant les paroles sont loin d'être joyeuses quand on y réfléchit bien.

- Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle donne constamment envie de danser. Et ça me suffit.

- Tu danses toi ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer à toujours tout contester et tout questionner.

- Arrête de chercher la petite bête. Tout le monde danse.

- Oh que non ! Et je serais curieuse de voir comment tu te débrouilles.

- On n'est pas dans une comédie musicale des années 80. Je ne vais pas sortir de la voiture et faire un numéro de danse enflammé au milieu de la route simplement parce que tu m'en as lancé le défi.

- J'espère bien, parce que tu te ferais sacrément klaxonner !

- Ça t'énerverait, hein ? Que j'attire l'attention sur nous.

- Non. Je pense que si tu te mettais à faire un numéro de danse enflammé au milieu des deux voies, bloquant toute circulation, je me délecterais plutôt du spectacle.

- Ah oui ? fis-je avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, bafouilla-t-elle. J'entendais par là que je rirais bien de voir les gens te klaxonner...

- Bien sûr.

- Et aussi que... Bon allez, laisse tomber je ne dis plus rien. »

Elle se résigna en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et regarda ailleurs alors que je me faisais violence pour ne pas hurler de rire face à sa gaminerie.

« Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Ta chanson préférée.

- Chasing Cars, » lança-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. « Parmi des dizaines d'autres. Mais je pense que c'est celle-là qui l'emporte.

- Ta boisson préférée ?

- Alcoolisée ? » se renseigna-t-elle et je haussai les épaules en réponse. « Le Get 27. Et toi ?

- Le Coca, fis-je dans un rictus.

- Je te parlais d'alcool.

- Non, tu m'as retourné ma question. Or, je t'ai demandé quelle était ta boisson préférée, je n'ai jamais parlé d'alcool.

- Et tu oses dire que je suis celle qui cherche la petite bête ?

- Tu l'es, inutile de nier. » Je la laissai baragouiner je ne sais quoi toute seule, puis repris. « La Manzana. Je n'aime pas les alcools forts. Ton sport préféré ?

- Le sport de chambre, me répondit-elle de but en blanc.

- Intéressant. Si je te demande quelle langue est ta préférée, tu vas me répondre un truc du genre « N'importe laquelle du moment qu'une bonne haleine l'accompagne » ?

- Wow.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me connais vraiment bien ! »

Elle posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord devant elle, et je me retins de l'engueuler violemment. C'est vrai quoi, elle allait salir ma bagnole...

« A moi.

- Pourquoi ce serait à toi ?

- Parce que tu m'as déjà posé deux questions à la suite, dont une à laquelle tu as répondu toi-même. Alors c'est à moi, c'est tout. »

Je devais avouer qu'elle marquait un point. Et ça me faisait chier de le reconnaître.

« Bon, alors. Ta ville préférée ?

- Nice. C'est en France, tu ne peux pas connaître.

- Je connais les grandes villes Françaises mieux que les grandes villes des États-Unis. Ta saveur préférée ?

- Les trucs à la pêche.

- Ton Disney préféré ?

- Les Toy Story. Sauf le 2.

- Ta série favorite ?

- Je n'en regarde pas.

- Ton passe-temps préféré ?

- Le piano.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Magnifique. »

Je me stoppai net. Wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait là ? Comment avais-je pu lui sortir un truc pareil ?

_Apprends à réfléchir plus vite Edward !_

Je la regardai avec incompréhension, et elle me fit un sourire vainqueur.

« C'est un truc que j'ai vu dans Friends. Poser beaucoup de questions sans laisser le temps de réfléchir, puis poser la question qui nous intéresse vraiment. Je n'y ai jamais cru, mais ça marche plutôt bien apparemment. Merci, au fait !

- C'est de la merde, ça marche pas.

- Fais pas ton timide, je le dirai à personne tu sais. Allez, à toi. »

Je me renfrognai un moment, mais ne résistai pas à la tentation de poser de nouvelles questions.

« Tu as des animaux ?

- Un chat. Oh, et j'ai Emmett aussi ! »

Je la regardai bizarrement.

« Quel animal est Emmett ?

- Oh, il fait partie de la race humaine. Bien que des fois j'aie quelques doutes. Je le considère comme mon ... pitbull personnel.

- Et qui est cet Emmett pour toi ?

- Le meilleur ami de Riley. Et le mien aussi, accessoirement. »

Je frissonnai violemment à l'entente de ce prénom, serrant une fois de plus mes mains sur le volant. C'était irrationnel, je ne le connaissais même pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il n'inspirait que le dégoût et la colère en moi.

« Edward ! »

Je sortis brutalement de mes pensées et me rendit compte que Bella était en train de me parler. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil confus, et elle hocha la tête.

« T'étais où là ? Ca fait trois fois que je répète ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » grognai-je en éludant la question.

- Je te demandais si tu avais des frères et soeurs, autres qu'Alice.

- Non. Je suis le premier né, et Alice est la petite dernière. Personne entre nous deux.

- L'ambiance a l'air... électrique entre vous deux. Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Enfin, on a toujours eu ce genre de relation avec Alice. Elle m'agace au plus haut point, mais en même temps je ferais tout pour elle. J'aime ma soeur plus que ma propre vie, je crois. Et elle en profite ! »

Bella resta silencieuse un long moment. Tournant le regard vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle m'observait consciencieusement. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres en une expression attendrie. Mais je remarquai cependant une lueur triste traverser ses prunelles marrons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre comme si elle craignait quelque chose. « Je me disais juste que c'était mignon. Cet amour que tu portes à ta soeur. »

Je ne répondis rien, ne souhaitant pas paraître plus vulnérable que je ne devais déjà le sembler. Bella ne tenta pas une seule fois de réengager la conversation, ce qui eut pour effet de m'intriguer.

« Quatrième à droite. » m'indiqua-t-elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que nous traversions une petite rue paisible un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Je fronçai les sourcils en scrutant la rue, m'étonnant de ne pas apercevoir la moindre trace de paparazzis traînant dans le coin. Semblant avoir décripté mes pensées, Bella répondit à mes questions intérieures.

« Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à trouver où j'habite. Je sais toujours déjouer leurs tours pour rentrer chez moi discrètement, sans être suivie. Et il faut croire que j'ai les meilleurs voisins du monde. »

J'acquiesçai et finis par tourner dans la quatrième allée. Il y avait un court chemin de terre qui menait à un portail simple en bois et peint en blanc. Elle retira ma casquette puis descendit et alla composer le code sur le boîtier qui était sur le pilier de droite.

Mes yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seconde. J'attendais de voir sil elle allait remonter dans la voiture, ou me laisser en plan ici. Je lui offris un léger sourire tandis qu'elle grimpait à nouveau dans le siège à côté de moi et m'engageai dans son allée. Une fois le moteur éteint, je la regardai, attendant de savoir ce que je devais faire. Elle ouvrit sa portière et me regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Viens, je t'offre le café pour te remercier. »

**BELLA**

Le trajet avec Edward avait été éprouvant. Ses sautes d'humeur pourraient presque me donner la nausée, parfois. Nous n'avions cessé de nous lancer des piques et de nous tester mutuellement.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jubiler lorsqu'il avait lâché de but-en-blanc qu'il pensait que j'étais magnifique. Au moins, ça lui avait rabattu le caquet pour un moment et il avait moins fait le malin.

En descendant de la voiture d'Edward, je remarquai ma voiture garée dans l'allée. Riley avait sûrement du la ramener, je lui avais fais faire un double récemment. Une façon détournée de lui dire « On n'est pas un couple donc je ne peux pas t'offrir les clés de chez moi en signe d'engagement, mais tiens, voilà les clés de ma caisse ».

Enfin, j'avais quand même fini par lui faire faire un double des clés de ma villa. Je perdais si souvent les miennes qu'elles étaient la plupart du temps bien utiles.

Tandis que nous approchions de mon porche, j'entendais une voix étouffée venir de l'intérieur de ma villa. Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, reflétant mon expression. Précautionneusement, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée sans trop faire de bruits et la voix de Riley résonna à mes oreilles.

« Arrête de jouer au con, je te dis que je ne sais pas où elle est ! [...] Emmett, tu voudrais pas être un peu plus coopératif ? [...] Je le sais que c'est une grande fille, mais elle était suivie par des paparazzis hier soir, et elle aurait du me rejoindre chez moi normalement. Elle n'est pas venue, elle est injoignable, et là je commence vraiment à flipper mec ! Elle est nul part... »

Faisant les cent pas, il finit par se trouver enfin face à moi. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Laisse tomber, elle vient d'arriver. [...] La ferme ! »

Il raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'approcher de moi rapidement. Enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, il me souleva pour me serrer contre lui.

« Putain ! T'étais où ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

- T'inquiètes pas Riley, je vais bien. Merci pour la voiture.

- Pourquoi t'étais injoignable ?

- J'ai pété mon téléphone en m'enfuyant hier soir. »

Il me déposa à terre et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres. J'entendis un grondement sourd derrière moi.

« Merde Izzie, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça ! C'était nul de ma part de te rejoindre au club comme ça. Tu as vu que c'est affiché dans tous les magasines ?

- Oui, mais bon. C'est pas bien grave, » tentai-je de le convaincre avec un sourire. « On en a connu d'autres, et puis dis-toi qu'au moins les enfants des connards qui écrivent et publient ça auront de beaux jouets tous neufs avec le fric qu'on va leur rapporter. »

Riley se mit à rire puis me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, mais un raclement de gorge le ramena sur terre. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui avait le regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Je m'écartai un peu de Riley qui semblait venir tout juste de remarquer la présence d'Edward.

« Oh, Riley je te présente Edward. C'est lui qui m'a... ramenée ici ce matin.

- Salut Edward, enchanté !

- Ouais. Pareil. »

D'accord, si ça n'était pas le truc le plus ironique jamais entendu, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Riley fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement - tout comme moi d'ailleurs - ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type. Puis il se racla la gorge en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bien ! Puisque tu es rentrée, j'y vais. J'ai annulé une séance photo importante pour ta frimousse, et Julia a bien failli me tuer pour ça. Les agents sont tous des hyènes, je te le dis. »

Je rigolai, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Riley jeta un oeil à Edward puis posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire reculer contre la vitre bordant les contours de ma porte d'entrée. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes avant d'immiscer sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir au passage.

Puis il se détacha de moi, et s'en alla en saluant Edward de la main. Ce dernier fixait l'endroit où avait disparu Riley, un air mauvais sur le visage et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

« Eh ben. Il a l'air de carrément s'en foutre ton mec que tu sois en vie.

- S'il s'en foutait, il n'aurait pas annulé tous ses projets pour me chercher. Et Riley n'est pas mon mec.

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu laisses tous les mecs que tu connais fourrer leur langue dans ta bouche ? Tu permets ? »

Il avait dit ce dernier bout de phrase en s'avançant vers moi, et je me reculai instantanément, me retrouvant à nouveau dos contre la vitre.

« Ne pense même pas à sortir ta langue de ta bouche !

- Pardon, on ne se connaît peut-être pas depuis assez longtemps. Tu as un minimum de deux jours avant d'accepter quoique ce soit ?

- La ferme ! »

Je partis en direction de la cuisine, espérant de tout mon être qu'il capterait le message et s'en irait de chez moi. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas très perspicace et il me suivit jusqu'à ce que je me retourne brusquement pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te suis. Je viens prendre mon café !

- L'offre ne tient plus, retourne chez toi.

- Je ne m'en irai pas sans avoir bu ce satané café. Alors si tu veux que je dégage rapidement, dépêche-toi de préparer la cafetière.

- Connard, » crachai-je en atteignant la cuisine.

Je le sentis m'agripper violemment les épaules pour me tourner et me plaquer contre la porte. Il força son regard noir dans le mien et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. J'eus du mal à déglutir, et je ne sus pas exactement si c'était dû à sa proximité ou à cet air menaçant qui planait sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Il avait l'air de s'excuser, mais il avait dit cela avec un tel ton autoritaire que je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde.

« N'importe quoi ! » lâchai-je en tentant de me dégager, mais il me maintint en place.

- Sérieusement, Bella. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Alors excuse-moi !

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu me demandes de t'excuser, mais ça sonne comme un ordre ! On n'ordonne pas à quelqu'un de l'excuser. Ça ne se fait pas, tu comprends ça ? Sinon les excuses ne sont pas sincères. Dégage ! »

Il gronda et tapa sa main juste à côté de mon oreille, ce qui me fit vivement sursauter. Puis il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts en soupirant. Je le regardai, abasourdie par ses brusques changements d'humeur.

« Je suis... désolé, dit-il entre ses dents comme un sifflement. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi peu aimable avec ton... copain, ami, peu importe ce qu'il est ! Excuse-moi ? » finit-il plus doucement.

Je restai interdite un moment. Je n'arrivai décidément pas à le suivre. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à une girouette pareille. Et il commençait sérieusement à me donner le tournis.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? me demanda-t-il, confus.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça avec Riley ? Tu le connaissais ? Tu n'aimes pas les films qu'il a fait ?

- Non, je... je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Sa tête ne me revient pas, c'est tout. »

Il retira enfin ses mains et se recula en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Tout le monde aimait Riley, en particulier les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, il avait un visage qui attirait la sympathie.

« Bien sûr. »

Je décidai de lâcher le morceau et entrai enfin dans la cuisine, Edward sur mes talons. Je m'affairai à préparer une cafetière, et trouvai étrange de ne pas entendre un bruit derrière moi. Après avoir sorti deux tasses d'un placard, je me retournai pour les poser sur l'îlot central.

Mon geste se bloqua alors que j'accrochai le regard d'Edward. Je rougis furieusement en en captant l'intensité. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? » demandai-je en hésitant légèrement.

Un sourire en coin illumina son visage.

« Joli sous-vêtement. »

Je faillis lâcher tout ce que j'avais en mains en entendant sa réponse. Si je n'étais pas déjà plus rouge qu'une tomate auparavant, je l'étais certainement désormais.

« De... de quoi tu parles ?

- De ta culotte. Léopard. Avec des froufrous roses. Celle que tu portes en ce moment, quoi.

- Comment tu...

- Elle dépasse, » me coupa-t-il.

Je posai brusquement tout sur la table et passai ma main dans le bas de mon dos pour obtenir confirmation.

_Eh merde !_

Il ne m'avait pas menti, malheureusement. Je passai devant lui en quatrième vitesse en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Je reviens ! »

Son éclat de rire résonna puissamment à mes oreilles tandis que je grimpai l'escalier qui menait à l'étage en sautant une marche sur deux.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il était installé sur une chaise haute au bout de l'îlot central et je remarquai qu'il avait servi le café.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je en sortant du pain et du beurre pour moi.

- Pareil que toi. »

Je m'installai face à lui. J'évitai toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. J'allai tuer Riley dès que je le reverrais. Mais celui qui allait le plus morfler serait Emmett, bien entendu.

Je beurrai une tartine, observant Edward qui imitait mes gestes. Je la trempai ensuite dans mon café, et il me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

« Quoi ?

- Tu trempes tes tartines ? »

Je ris en croisant enfin son regard.

« C'est mal ?

- Non... Ça fait très Français, c'est tout.

- En réalité, je suis née en France.

- Bien sûr ! rit-il. »

Je le regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Était-ce si dur que ça à avaler ?

« C'est vrai. Ma famille et moi y avons vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans.

- Tu n'as pas d'accent du tout...

- Parce que j'ai la double nationalité. Donc

+j'ai passé tous mes étés en Californie depuis que je suis née. Ma mère est Américaine, elle ne parlait qu'anglais à la maison. Et puis, ça fait dix-sept ans que je vis ici. J'ai de la pratique.

- Pourquoi vous avez quitté la France ?

- Ça te regarde ? »

Okay, je ne voulais définitivement pas sonner si sèche. Mais c'était vrai; ma vie ne le regardait absolument pas. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que je lui en raconte un passage.

« Désolée, lâchai-je.

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du demander. »

Il croqua dans son bout de pain, et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est salé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est salé ?

- Le beurre !

- Ah. Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, si. Ça fait juste bizarre. »

Je rigolai en voyant son expression. On aurait dit que je lui avais donné un steak et que je l'avais tartiné de confiture à la fraise. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonnai de dégoût.

« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt du beurre doux. C'est simplement pour dire que tu mets de la matière grasse sur ton pain, quoi. Il n'y a pas de goût, donc ça ne sert à rien.

- Ouais. Je sais pas, moi je mange uniquement du beurre de cacahuète.

- Espèce d'américain typique va.

- Dit-elle avec son pain beurré qu'elle trempe dans son café. Tu es le stéréotype Français je te signale !

- Je plaide coupable, cédai-je en riant. Ceci dit, tu dois reconnaître que je ne porte pas de béret !

- Hm. Je suis sûr que le soir, à bout de nerfs, tu cours dans ta chambre, enfile ton béret et te fais un petit défilé personnel.

- Evidemment. J'enroule même une écharpe autour de mon cou, et parfois lorsque je me prends pour une grande folle, je vais acheter une baguette de pain et je complète mon ensemble en la glissant sous mon bras. »

Il me fixa en haussant un sourcil, un sourire figé sur son visage. J'avais compris que j'étais allée un peu loin dans le cliché, mais il avait commencé.

Nous restâmes silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à briser le silence sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

« Riley est juste un ami... »

_Pourquoi je lui dis ça, moi ?_

En plus, ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai.

Il haussa les sourcils en me regardant sans comprendre.

« Ce sont les magasines qui nous créent une vie de couple à l'eau de rose. Mais lui et moi, on est... on est pas comme ça.

- Pas comme ça ?

- Je veux dire... On n'est pas un couple. Il n'y a pas de sentiments amoureux entre nous. »

Son air perplexe me tordit le ventre, et je me mis à me maudire pour avoir relancé cette discussion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? »

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si perspicace ?

Je me tordis les doigts pour atténuer la nervosité qui me gagnait.

« C'est que... Enfin, on est des... »

Qu'est-ce qu'on était en réalité, Riley et moi ?

« Des copains de baise ? » fit-il, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

On pouvait dire ça, oui. Je le regardai étrangement, comme si je jaugeai sa réaction. Il avait l'air... contorsionné. C'était difficile d'expliquer son expression.

« Euh, oui... Quelque chose comme ça. Et on a l'exclusivité l'un sur l'autre. »

Je pesai chacun de mes mots. Je testai le terrain, et je n'avais vraiment pas conscience de pourquoi j'avais si peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il ne me juge mal.

« L'exclusivité ?

- Oui. C'est-à-dire que si par exemple il veut coucher avec une autre fille, il doit me prévenir. Et libre à moi de mettre fin à notre... « relation » si j'en ai envie. »

Il me fixa un moment, et je me sentis vraiment mal dans mes baskets à ce moment là.

« Ouais. Vous êtes un couple, quoi. Vous avez juste trouvé un moyen d'éviter une éventuelle jalousie en faisant ça. L'un de vous a déjà eu à faire ça ?

- Non, mais...

- Mais rien. Le principe d'une relation d'amis avec des bénéfices, c'est justement la liberté que peuvent avoir les deux personnes dans leurs autres relations. Ce n'est en rien ce que vous faites.

- Riley et moi, on n'est vraiment pas un couple.

- Si tu le dis.

- Vraiment ! Il n'y a pas le moindre sentiment autre que de l'amitié entre nous, et je sais qu'il en faut un minimum pour constituer un couple. Donc nous n'en sommes pas un.

- Et est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est pareil de son côté ? Tu peux confirmer à cent pour cent qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ?

- Oui... »

_Bien sûr que je le peux !_

Il me semblait que je l'aurais senti dans nos ébats s'il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour moi. Or, tout était normal dernièrement.

« Alors pourquoi il t'a embrassée comme ça devant moi tout à l'heure ? Si ce n'était pas de la possessivité ça, je ne m'appelle plus Edward ! »

Je fus secouée d'un petit rire. Rien que l'idée d'un Riley possessif avec moi était absurde.

« Il voulait juste maintenir l'illusion. Tu es un inconnu, et on tient à continuer de faire croire qu'on est un couple.

- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as dis ? »

Je devais avouer que c'était une très bonne question. Enervée de ne pas avoir de réponse à ça, je tiquai en claquant ma langue contre mon palais.

« Tu vas arrêter de me chercher des poux ? Contente-toi des réponses que je te donne pour une fois, ça changera !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! » criai-je à moitié.

Il me regarda avec un sourire railleur, comme s'il était fier que je vienne de contredire mes propres paroles. Je respirai calmement avant de reprendre.

« Je ne m'énerve pas, annonçai-je plus doucement. Je te dis juste que tu ne sais pas te contenter de ce qu'on te donne. Tu veux toujours creuser plus loin. C'est agaçant. »

Son rire emplit la pièce, et il ne chercha pas à me contredire. Il baissa son regard vers ses tartines, un doux sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Je me surpris à le contempler un moment, avant de me gifler mentalement pour détourner le regard.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous deux sur le perron à nous demander silencieusement comme nous dire au revoir. Ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos et il me scrutait intensément. Je frissonnai étrangement en me raclant la gorge.

« Bien...

- C'était un... plaisir de te rencontrer Bella, fit-il avec un sourire joueur.

- On ne pouvait pas demander mieux comme rencontre, c'est vrai ! »

Je me mis à rire en repensant au fait que nous avions passé plus de temps à nous gueuler dessus qu'à nous faire des compliments depuis que je lui étais rentrée dedans. Il rit à son tour et releva légèrement son regard vers moi.

« On peut dire que c'était mouvementé, oui. Point positif: je vais pouvoir me faire un paquet de pognon sur ton dos en dévoilant à la presse les détails croustillants de ta nuit. Ils vont ad... PUTAIN ! »

Il se tint le bras en jurant à nouveau tandis que je souriais, pleinement satisfaite du coup que je lui avais porté.

« Mais t'es pas bien ?

- Sache que je te ferai bien plus mal si tu t'avises d'aller raconter quoique ce soit à la presse.

- Je rigolais !

- Oh, je sais. C'était juste en prévention. »

Il me lança un regard mauvais auquel je répondis par un sourire innocent. Puis ce silence bizarre refit surface. Une nouvelle fois, je me raclai la gorge.

« Bon, fit-il. Je vais y aller alors.

- D'accord...

- Bonne continuation Bella. Ou devrais-je dire Izzie ? »

Je lui offris un sourire en sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Je hochai la tête, et il me serra très brièvement contre lui avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

« Rentre bien, lui lançai-je. Et encore désolée du dérangement pour cette nuit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il me fit un signe de la main et monta côté conducteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa voiture s'éloignait dans mon allée. Ce fut ainsi qu'Edward disparut de ma vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais à cet instant...

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_ :)


	3. Can't Get You Out of My Head

Hola amigos !

Surprise, je poste aujourd'hui. Il y a une raison à ça: Je déménage Lundi donc je doute très (accentuation sur le _très_) fortement que je puisse poster le même jour.

A la base, ce chapitre faisait le double. Je me suis un peu laissée embarquer. Mais étant donné que je ne l'ai pas terminé, et que je ne pourrai poster ni demain, ni Dimanche pour cause de faisage de cartons, j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour vous le poster rapidement.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster à nouveau puisqu'on nous change complètement notre ligne internet (au lieu de simplement la transférer, merci bon soir), donc ça peut prendre un bout de temps avant qu'elle soit établie. On nous a dit jusqu'à deux semaines, mais on va croiser les doigts pour que ça soit deux jours ;)

Voilà, après ce racontage de life, je vais vous laisser lire ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

_Enjoy _!

* * *

San Francisco.

22 Juin 2011.

**BELLA**

Cela faisait dix jours désormais qu'Edward était sorti de ma vie.

Dix jours que je me sentais morose.

Dix jours que je passais du rire aux larmes sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Voyant que je changeais régulièrement d'humeur, j'avais pris peur et était allée acheter un test de grossesse dans un coup de panique.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'une photo floue de moi avec le test à la main était placardée dans toute la ville.

Une semaine qu'une nouvelle rumeur sur une éventuelle grossesse avait été lancée.

Une semaine que Riley - soulagé après avoir appris que non, le test n'était pas positif - ne m'avait plus touchée autrement que pour m'embrasser la joue.

Et cela faisait deux jours que j'avais claqué la porte de son appartement, furieuse de son comportement puéril.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_« D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

_Il me regarda par-dessus son livre, assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Puis il leva les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais._

_« Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle !_

_- Je t'avoue que là..._

_- Ça fait cinq jours que tu ne m'as pas touchée, Riley !_

_- Quoi ? Mais non !_

_- Mais si ! Depuis le jour où tu as cru que j'étais enceinte ! »_

_Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et je vis qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui eut le don de me rendre d'autant plus furibonde._

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Je prends la pilule je te signale, abruti ! »_

_Sous la colère, j'avais attrapé le premier truc qui m'était tombé sous la main - une gomme, en l'occurrence - et lui avais jeté en pleine figure. Il l'attrapa en plein vol, et haussa un sourcil._

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends la pillule, qu'il n'y a pas de risques !_

_- Ce n'est pas comme si on utilisait pas de protections, en plus !_

_- Il y a toujours un risque. »_

_Non, mais il s'entendait ou pas ?_

_« Un risque ? Tu connais beaucoup de femmes qui tombent enceinte en étant sous pilule en plus d'utiliser un préservatif ? Non mais quel est le pourcentage de chances pour que ..._

_- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de faire un test de grossesse ? Hein ? »_

_Il m'avait presque semblé hargneux à cet instant. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi doucement, le regard noir._

_« Si tu es si sûre qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'aie mise en cloque, pourquoi as-tu fais ce test ? »_

_Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et il afficha un air vainqueur. J'avais envie de le frapper._

_« Tu vois ?_

_- Je me sentais mal depuis quelques jours, j'avais des sautes d'humeur. J'ai préféré vérifier. Tu n'aurais jamais du le savoir ! Notre relation serait restée la même, si ta bétise ne s'était pas ajoutée à l'équation. »_

_Je m'approchai de lui et collai mon corps au sien, sans vraiment le toucher pour autant. Il baissa son regard vers moi et je vis immédiatement une forme de désir y apparaître._

_« Tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demandai-je dans un murmure. Tu as peur de me le dire, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'approches plus ? _

_- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! gronda-t-il en s'écartant instantanément._

_- Alors, quoi ? Tu comptes ne plus jamais coucher avec moi ? Ni avec aucune autre femme parce que tu auras peur qu'elle tombe enceinte ? Tu vas entrer au couvent ? Te faire prêtre ? Non, mais tu espères quoi Riley ? Si tu pars de ce principe, il y aura toujours un risque ! C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. »_

_Il agrippa mes hanches et me serra violemment contre son bassin en plantant son regard obscur dans le mien. Son front se posa durement contre le mien et il soupira lentement._

_« Le fait que tu... que tu aies fais ce test, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que notre... relation n'était pas saine ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire un gosse. Je ne suis pas prêt, tu n'es pas prête et... on n'est pas destinés à finir nos jours ensemble. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mon premier enfant soit avec toi.»_

_A ces paroles, je le repoussai violemment. J'étais certaine qu'à cet instant mes yeux pouvaient réellement lancer des éclairs. Il me regarda sans comprendre. _

_Il me donnait envie de vomir. Je sentis mes idées s'embrouiller et un lent frisson de dégoût faire monter la bile dans ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux en reculant d'un pas._

_« Bien sûr qu'on n'est pas destinés à être ensemble._

_- Alors où est le problème Bella ? On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. » _

_J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je le vis esquisser un mouvement de recul avant que je ne me décide à parler._

_« Je ne pensais pas que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi te répugnait à ce point. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en veux Riley ? Putain ! Tu viens de me lancer en pleine figure que la raison pour laquelle tu ne me touchais plus était que tu t'en boufferais les doigts jusqu'à ta tombe si jamais ton sperme réussissait à passer outre ma pilule et la capote. Je ne suis peut-être pas la femme de ta vie, mais tu préfèrerais mettre en cloque une inconnue ? Très bien, alors vas-y ! Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'en veux. »_

_Je commençai à m'éloigner mais il m'attrapa le coude avant que je puisse faire un pas de plus._

_« Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu... tu aurais aimé que le test soit positif ? Tu aimerais qu'on ait un enfant ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, crachai-je. Je ne sais déjà pas comment m'occuper de moi, jamais je n'infligerai ça à un être innocent. Encore moins si le père, ça doit être toi ! »_

_Je vis dans ses prunelles, une lueur de tristesse. Je l'avais blessé. Mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas m'en foutre plus. _

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent comme on dit.

_« Je ne voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure, ça n'est pas sorti de la façon dont je le pensais._

_- J'en ai rien à foutre, Riley ! On ne devrait même pas avoir une telle engueulade, on n'est pas un couple. Seuls les couples se disputent le fait de vouloir un enfant. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ça ! Ne pense même pas à venir me voir quand tu seras trop en manque pour penser à autre chose qu'au sexe à n'importe quel moment de la journée. »_

_Il me fit reculer jusqu'au mur et prit mes fesses en coupe pour me soulever et m'obliger à enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il embrassa mon cou et le mordilla légèrement avant de poser son front contre mon épaule._

_« Pardon, je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai réagi comme un con. »_

_Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si ça lui demandait un effort surhumain de prononcer ces mots._

_Il embrassa à nouveau mon cou, puis remonta la ligne de ma mâchoire et posa des baisers sur mon menton avant de rejoindre mes lèvres. Je secouai la tête._

_« Lâche-moi Riley..._

_- Pardon Bella. »_

_Riley ne m'appelait Bella que quand il savait qu'il m'avait blessée et qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Jusqu'ici, j'avais du entendre ce prénom pas plus de deux fois dans sa bouche. Mais aujourd'hui, cela prendrait plus qu'un simple « pardon » pour que ça marche. Ses mots ne m'avaient jamais fait aussi mal auparavant. _

_Il continua à murmurer des excuses en embrassant mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que je réunisse tout mon courage pour le repousser. Je dénouai mes jambes de sa taille et le forçai à me lâcher. _

_« S'il te plaît Bella..._

_- Tu sais quoi Riley ? Change de bord. Il n'y aura plus de « risques » comme ça. »_

_J'ouvris la porte et sortis en la claquant. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne tentait pas de me rattraper. _

_Mon téléphone sonna, et je décrochai après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait du producteur de mon prochain tournage._

_« Allô ?_

_- Salut Izzie, » fit-il, et je sentis immédiatement l'embarras dans sa voix. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait me demander. « Alors, euh... ça va ?_

_- Ça pourrait aller mieux._

_- Ah... Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu es... enceinte ?_

_- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Oui, je serai toujours maigrichonne quand le tournage débutera dans quatre mois ! MERDE à la fin ! »_

_Je lui raccrochai au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Mes yeux me brûlaient et j'appuyai rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais irritable à ce point ces derniers temps. _

_Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur à l'instant même où les portes s'ouvrirent et me laissai aller contre la paroi du fond. Au moment où l'acier se refermait sur moi, je vis Riley sortir de son appartement et me lancer un regard désolé. Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à ressentir la sensation que la cage était en mouvement._

_~ Fin du FB ~_

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardai l'écran et détournai l'appel de Riley. Le septième de la journée. Probablement le vingtième de ces deux derniers jours. Il devait penser que quand j'en aurais marre, je décrocherais. Mais non, je me contentai d'éteindre mon téléphone en soupirant.

Je savais que c'était l'ami, plus que l'amant qui me téléphonait. Si je devais lui refuser mon corps, il devait au moins vouloir sauver notre amitié. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour l'instant. J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer ses paroles, sans être influencée par ses excuses.

Emmett aussi m'appelait tous les jours. Rosalie, sa petite amie - et accessoirement ma meilleure amie et la soeur de Riley -, était passée me voir ce matin. Je ne répondai pas aux appels d'Emmett non plus, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_« Bella ! » avait-elle hurlé depuis mon porche en voyant que je ne venais toujours pas ouvrir au bout de la huitième sonnerie. _

_Puis je n'avais plus rien entendu. Seulement le bruit de quelque chose qui tapait contre un mur. Un « fais chier ! » aussi, qui s'était nettement rapproché d'ailleurs. _

_Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle était en train d'escalader ma façade. Je l'entendis entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, mais j'étais bien décidée à garder les yeux clos._

_« Bella ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas. » lança-t-elle, et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches de manière autoritaire._

_- Il est sept heures, je dors. Dégage espèce de furie qui escalade les maisons à l'aube._

_- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu avais bougé ton gros postérieur graisseux et que tu étais venue m'ouvrir la porte._

_- Mes fesses ne sont pas graisseuses, et elles t'emmerdent. »_

_Elle émit un petit rire puis je l'entendis se déplacer et le lit s'affaissa légèrement à côté de moi. Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux et j'ouvris un oeil. L'air soucieux qui planait sur son visage me serra le coeur. _

_« Bella..._

_- Arrête Rose..._

_- Je m'inquiète pour toi._

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi._

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu agis comme quelqu'un qui aurait le coeur brisé, alors que... je sais que Riley n'a pas pu briser ton coeur puisqu'il ne lui appartenait pas._

_- Mon coeur n'est pas brisé, Rose. »_

_Je me tournai de l'autre côté, cherchant à échapper au contact de sa main contre mes cheveux. Mais elle s'allongea contre moi, enveloppant un bras autour de mes hanches et serra son buste contre mon dos. _

_« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. « S'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- Bella... »_

_Je soupirai et rendis les armes. Je fis un demi-tour et enfouis mon visage dans son cou._

_« Je me sens morose ces derniers temps... Et je n'agis pas comme une personne qui aurait le coeur brisé. J'agis comme une personne qui a l'estime de soi qui vient de prendre un coup dans l'aile. _

_- Riley a paniqué. Et tu sais combien il peut être con quand il panique. Souviens-toi de cette fois où il avait trébuché en arrivant dans ce talk show avec toi, et qu'il s'était senti obligé de préciser devant des millions de téléspectateurs que « ta foutue maladresse avait fini par lui déteindre dessus » ! Il est comme ça, il ne sait pas réagir quand il a un peu trop d'adrénaline dans les veines. C'est un con, je suis la première à le reconnaître, mais il ne pensait pas à mal. Il s'en bouffe les doigts de ce qu'il t'a dit, je peux te l'assurer._

_- Bien. Qu'il continue encore quelques jours à s'en bouffer les doigts alors. »_

_Son rire résonna contre moi et je sus qu'elle était de mon côté._

_« Bon, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de culpabiliser encore quelques jours. Peut-être que cette fois il apprendra sa leçon. »_

_Elle me serra un peu plus fort et me força à relever mon regard vers elle en passant son doigt sous mon menton._

_« Et donc, pourquoi tu te sens morose alors ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc me manque. J'ai essayé le Nutella, ça faisait des mois que je n'en avais pas mangé. Mais rien. J'ai fais quelques longueurs dans la piscine, même résultat._

_- Hm. _

_- Hm ? C'est tout ce que t'as à m'offrir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bells. J'espère juste que ça va passer._

_- T'es inutile, » concluai-je en enfouissant à nouveau ma tête dans son cou. _

_Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me berça doucement. Rose avait toujours eu ce côté maternel depuis que nous nous connaissions. _

_Je sombrai rapidement, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi ces derniers temps. _

_~ Fin du FB ~_

Je sursautai vivement lorsque j'entendis plusieurs coups secs sur ma porte d'entrée. Sortant de mes pensées, je terminai ma dernière gorgée de café avant de me lever. Je savais pertinemment qui c'était, et je soupirai pour me donner du courage.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et fut immédiatement entraînée dans le tourbillon de folie qui venait de me sauter au cou.

« Alice ! la réprimandai-je. Tu métrangles !

- Je sais, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vues ! »

Elle recula finalement et je haussai un sourcil.

« Oh, oui. Au moins depuis hier.

- Tu vois ? C'est ce que je dis ! Bon, peu importe. J'ai une super nouvelle ! Demain, on va à la plage !

- Euh, Alice je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Non non non ! Pas de refus, il faut que tu sortes ! J'ai appelé Rosalie après être passée te voir hier et elle m'a dit que tu...

- Attends, quoi ? Depuis quand tu connais Rose ?

- Avant-hier ! Suis un peu, Bella. Je te l'ai dis hier. »

Oui, elle me l'avait sûrement dit. Mais parmi les milliers d'autres choses que j'avais du imprimer durant l'unique heure où elle était passée me voir, j'avais eu du mal à remettre tous les morceaux à leurs places.

Alice s'était imposée dans ma vie il y avait de ça une bonne semaine et demi maintenant. Et le terme "imposée" était parfaitement choisi. Elle était arrivée chez moi le Lundi suivant notre rencontre chez Edward, et m'avait expliqué qu'à force de torture et de menaces de mettre Lady Gaga à fond dans la maison, son frère avait fini par céder et lui donner mon adresse.

Elle m'avait effrayée au début. J'avais été tentée d'appeler Sam pour qu'il vienne la virer de chez moi, car sérieusement... elle était flippante du haut de son mètre cinquante-deux.

Mais très vite, j'avais compris qu'elle était simplement le genre de fille à vivre à cent à l'heure sans se poser de questions, et que me vouloir du mal était la dernière chose qui pourrait lui passer par l'esprit.

Quoique je me demandais encore si la séance de shopping qu'elle m'avait infligée le Lundi après-midi n'était pas censée me conduire à ma perte...

Depuis ce jour-là, elle passait me voir tous les jours, m'emmenait boire un verre, me traînait en boîte de nuit, m'infligeait de nouvelles séances de shopping, s'invitait à des soirées filles chez moi dont l'assemblée était assez restreinte : Alice, et moi-même.

Je me surprenais à me prendre d'affection pour cette tornade qui retournait ma vie depuis quelques jours.

« ... Edward. Ça te tente ? »

_Merde ! C'était quoi le reste de son monologue ?_

Face à mon air perdu, elle soupira bruyamment en sachant parfaitement que je n'avais rien écouté, pour changer.

« Pardon, je... j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Peu importe, je passe te chercher demain à 8h30, tiens-toi prête et pense à enfiler un maillot de bain, miss tête en l'air. »

Sur ce, elle embrassa ma joue et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Une seule question trônait dans mon esprit : Pourquoi avait-elle parlé d'Edward ? Merde, j'aurais du être plus attentive.

En attendant, je ne savais pas où j'allais demain, ni ce que j'allais y faire.

**EDWARD**

Onze jours. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait précisément onze jours que tous les moyens étaient bons pour me sortir Bella de l'esprit. J'avais accepté toutes les sorties que Jasper me proposait, à son plus grand étonnement.

Depuis le jour où j'avais vu sa photo placardée dans toute la ville, un test de grossesse à la main, c'était devenu mission impossible de me la sortir de la tête.

Le fait que ma soeur se soit décidée à faire de Bella sa nouvelle meilleure amie, ne m'aidait pas du tout. Alice parlait constamment d'elle, de combien elle était géniale. Un soir elle était revenue, et sa joie de vivre avait failli me faire sortir de mes gonds.

_« Edward, tu ne voudrais pas épouser Bella ? »_

Il avait bien entendu fallu qu'elle choisisse l'instant où le jus de pomme entrait dans ma bouche pour prononcer ces mots. Je m'étais étouffé dans mon verre, et avait craché le liquide sucré partout sur la table.

_« Je te demande pardon ? avais-je craché avec mépris._

_- Quoi ? Elle est géniale, elle est belle, et son cerveau ne s'est pas limité à l'apprentissage de la propreté ou de comment bien appliquer son vernis. En plus elle gagne mieux sa vie que toi, donc tu n'as pas à te soucier du fait qu'elle ne soit avec toi que pour ton argent. Elle est parfaite !_

_- Eh bien épouse-la alors. »_

Jasper s'était alors raclé la gorge, et sa petite intervention avait mis fin à cette discussion. Elle oubliait aussi un tout petit détail dans l'histoire: Bella avait Riley.

Alice n'avait ensuite pas arrêté de déblatérer sur ses qualités, sur combien Bella était gentille, sur le style vestimentaire de Bella, sur les goûts musicaux de Bella...

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais poussé un cri de rage, les surprenant tous les deux, et était parti faire un tour. Depuis ce jour-là, je crois qu'Alice avait compris le message car elle se limitait à raconter à Jasper ce qu'elles faisaient durant leurs sorties. Ma soeur était littéralement en train de voler son temps libre à la diva brune.

Vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour l'oublier...

J'avais fêté mes vingt-sept ans Lundi, et c'était le seul jour de repos que m'avait donné ma soeur par rapport à Bella. Elle n'en avait pas parlé de la journée, mais avait tout de fini par se rattraper le lendemain.

Heureusement, Alice n'était là que pour l'été. Bientôt elle repartirait, et je pourrai recommencer à agir et vivre normalement.

Nous étions Jeudi, et elle avait décidé de nous traîner à la plage. Une crique près de Rockaway Beach, un peu après Daly City d'après ce que j'avais compris. Un endroit où il n'y avait pas un chat en semaine, selon elle.

J'étais dans la voiture avec Jasper, et comme à notre habitude lors de trajets plus ou moins longs, nous écoutions un album de vieux Rock.

« Pourquoi Alice n'est pas venue avec nous ?

- Oh, elle devait aller chercher... quelque chose. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, suspicieux. Elle m'avait déjà offert mon cadeau d'anniversaire donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Quelque chose ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Et on ne pouvait pas faire un détour pour éviter d'utiliser deux voitures ?

- Elle nous rejoint là-bas, c'est tout ce que je sais. Oh, et il y aura Rosalie et son copain aussi.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Alice a rencontré Rose Mardi, et elle en est comme qui dirait... tombée amoureuse !

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? fis-je en riant.

- Absolument pas, bizarrement ! Rose est très sympa tu verras. »

Le fait qu'Alice ait trouvé une amie de plus ici, me donnait l'espoir que peut-être elle s'entêterait moins à parler de Bella à l'avenir. J'espèrais que cette Rose réussirait à envoûter Alice plus que Bella l'avait fait, ainsi je n'aurais plus à entendre parler d'elle.

« J'espère qu'elle passera plus de temps avec qu'elle qu'avec Bella maintenant.

- J'en doute. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette Bella, bon sang ?

- Rien... » soupirai-je en détournant le regard vers la vitre.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure désormais que nous étions arrivés. A peine avions-nous atteint la crique dont Alice avait parlé que nous nous étions jetés dans l'eau, emportés par la chaleur cuisante de ce jeudi. Nous étions ressortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard afin d'installer l'immense nappe de pic-nic sur la plage. Alice se chargeait d'apporter le petit déjeuner.

J'entendis des voix se rapprocher petit à petit, et dès l'instant où je levai la tête, mon regard tomba sur _elle_. Le petit groupe était encore loin, mais je pouvais nettement distinguer sa silhouette. Mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je sentis ma gorge devenir sèche.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Surprise ! chuchota Jasper d'une voix mal assurée. »

Je le fusillai du regard tandis qu'il tournait à nouveau les yeux vers le groupe.

« C'est une blague ? grognai-je. Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Je pensais que tu t'en douterais... Alice et elle sont inséparables maintenant.

- Alors quoi ? Je ne peux pas passer une journée seul avec ma soeur pour une fois ? Il faut qu'_elle_ soit là aussi ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment et nous continuions à fixer l'ensemble des personnes se rapprocher doucement. Bella ne m'avait pas encore vu, trop entraînée dans une discussion mouvementée avec Alice. Ou si c'était le cas, elle m'ignorait royalement.

« Ecoute Edward, reprit Jasper. Pour tout te dire, Alice l'a amenée pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi pour moi ? Je ne veux pas la voir !

- En fait, t'es un peu comme... en dépression, en ce moment. Ne le prends pas mal vieux, mais c'est vrai ce qu'Alice a dit.

- Alice a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais en dépression.

- Yep. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. »

Je le regardai, incrédule. Lui, soutenait mon regard comme pour me prouver qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

« N'importe quoi ! finis-je par lâcher.

- On ne parle pas de la bonne grosse dépression qui mériterait une thérapie - quoique -, mais t'es mélancolique. En plus, tu ne supportes pas quand Alice parle d'elle. On pense que t'es jaloux du temps qu'elle passe avec Bella. » Je m'apprêtai à intervenir lorsqu'il me coupa. « Et non, je ne parle pas du fait que tu sois jaloux du temps que Bella passe avec Alice, mais bien du temps qu'Alice passe avec Bella !

- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il haussa les épaules en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et accueillit Alice avec un sourire niais, tandis que mes yeux se perdaient sur le corps de l'enchanteresse brune face à moi.

Elle détourna le regard d'Alice au moment où Jasper la prenait dans ses bras et sembla enfin me remarquer. Je pus lire la surprise passer sur son visage alors qu'elle scrutait le mien.

« Edward ?

- Salut Bella, » lâchai-je un peu sèchement. Celle-ci se tourna vers Alice.

- Alice, tu ne m'avais pas dis que...

- Surprise ! » cria celle-ci en levant les mains, aussi gênée que Jasper un peu plus tôt. Et elle pouvait l'être. « Je me suis dis que comme on était un peu comme les deux doigts de la main récemment - inutile de te racler la gorge Rose, je sais que tu es là -, il fallait bien que tu apprennes à fréquenter un peu plus mon frère.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, soufflai-je avec ironie. »

Bella me dévisagea, surprise par mon ton peu sincère. Elle s'empressa de se détourner de moi et alla embrasser Jasper, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Je me tournai vers les nouveaux arrivants de derrière et le brun s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main.

« Emmett, je te présente Edward mon frère, l'avocat. lança Alice.

- Salut mec, je suis Emmett-sa-soeur, le melon ! »

Je lui serrai la main en retroussant poliment les lèvres en une espèce de forme de sourire. D'où il le sortait son humour ? D'une pochette surprise ? La blonde le poussa en arrière en roulant des yeux et vint me faire une bise.

« Salut Edward, ne fais pas gaffe au gros lourdeau. Je suis Rosalie. »

Wow, attendez une seconde. Rosalie... La nouvelle amie d'Alice. Emmett, son copain... Emmett, le meilleur ami de Riley... Non, pitié ! Pas quelqu'un de proche à Bella. Je comptais sur cette Rosalie pour sortir Bella de la tête à ma soeur, mais si c'était la copine du meilleur ami du mec à Bella... Ça n'en finirait jamais.

« Rosalie est la meilleure amie de Bella, précisa Alice à mon encontre. »

Génial. De mieux en mieux. Cette journée commençait vraiment très bien.

« Enchanté, » dis-je, mais ma voix sonnait comme un grincement. « Je vais me baigner ! »

Je sentis _son_ regard sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement entré dans l'eau.

A quoi pensait Alice, sincèrement. Et Jasper qui l'encourageait dans ses conneries, j'étais bien logé avec ces deux-là.

_En dépression... N'importe quoi ! C'est à peine si je la connais._

Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas réellement fait une belle entrée dans ma vie. Je ressortis ma tête de l'eau juste au moment où Bella faisait passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête.

J'étais maudit. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir retirer cette image de mon esprit maintenant. J'observai longuement ses courbes en déglutissant péniblement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête vers moi. Pris en flagrant délit, comme on dit.

Ses lunettes de soleil m'empêchaient de voir son regard, mais il devait certainement en dire long sur sa façon de penser. Et à cet instant, elle devait penser que je n'étais qu'un gros pervers à l'observer en catimini, de loin.

Je plongeai rageusement dans l'eau et fis quelques aller-retours en crawl pour me calmer. Mais elle ne sortait pas de ma tête. Jamais. D'ailleurs, où était son foutu Riley ? Ne devaient-ils pas "préserver leur couverture" ?

Lorsque je ressortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis sur la nappe, en train de déjeuner. Je jetai un oeil à Bella en arrivant, et ne pus empêcher un minuscule sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Elle était en train de tremper sa tartine beurrée dans son café, et seul Jasper sembla s'en formaliser.

« Elle est à moitié Française, lui souffla Alice. »

Bella roula des yeux, puis regarda Jasper.

« Je ne suis pas un allien !

- Non, non, c'est juste... marrant. T'es un cliché, en fait. Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant.

- Je ne suis _pas _un cliché !

- Bien sûr que si, approuva Rosalie.

- Toi... Tais-toi parce que tu es aussi un cliché !

- Ah, vraiment ? fit-elle en riant.

- Oui. Grande, blonde, élancée, belle, grosse poitrine, lèvres dodues... Ça te dit quelque chose le cliché de la blonde ?

- J'ai un cerveau, je te remercie !

- Hmm, j'en doute des fois. »

Rosalie lui jeta un sucre à la figure, ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Jasper et Emmett.

« Bon, et pour clarifier les choses, je vous signale que je ne mange ni fromage, ni cuisses de grenouilles, ni escargots. Alors Jasper, non je ne suis _pas_ un cliché !

- Comme tu veux, _cliché _! Alice m'a dit que tu aimais passer des heures à bavarder à la terrasse d'un café. Ça rajoute ça à ton compteur de clichés !

- Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses, il y a une différence.

- Dis ce que tu veux, tu resteras mon petit cliché personnel ! » conclut-il dans un clin d'oeil qui provoqua un haussement d'épaules chez Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer ma tasse entre mes doigts en voyant leur échange. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice fasse remarquer ma présence, mais elle se contentait de rire à gorge déployée. Sérieusement ? Tout le monde était amoureux de cette nana ou quoi ?

Bon, d'accord Alice n'était pas dotée d'une jalousie maladive, mais tout de même. Elle pourrait faire un effort.

« Alors Bella, ça pousse là-dedans ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en pointant son ventre pour plomber l'ambiance taquine qui me donnait envie de vomir.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, puis regarda son ventre avant de revenir à moi.

« Quoi ?

- Ton gosse. Félicitations, au fait.

- Edward ! Ne lance pas ce sujet, gronda Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Au fait, où est son père ? Il n'a pas le droit de voir le soleil, lui aussi ? Il fait des heures sup' pour payer les futures couches ?

- Edward ! »

Alice avait pratiquement crié, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais savoir. Bella me regarda durement et posa sa tasse devant elle avant de se relever sans me lâcher des yeux.

« Je peux te parler ? » lâcha-t-elle de manière hostile.

J'hésitai une seconde, puis posai également ma tasse avant de la suivre un peu plus loin. Je sentis tous les regards nous suivre, ce qui eut le don de me mettre encore un peu plus en rogne.

Elle se retourna brusquement, me faisant piler net pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait se retenir de m'en coller une.

« C'est quoi le problème ? cracha-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je me renseigne c'est tout.

- Tu es mauvais avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée ! Je pensais qu'on s'était quittés en de bons termes, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée ! Puisqu'on est apparemment retournés à la case où tu te comportes comme un vrai connard. »

Je passai devant elle et allait m'appuyer contre la falaise pour me donner une contenance.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme un connard. On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache. Je me demande où en est ta grossesse.

- Si on n'est pas amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets une question pareille. C'est très personnel une grossesse !

- Pas quand c'est affiché dans tous les magasines.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur ces torchons quand on s'est rencontrés ?

- Juste que ce sont des torchons, justement.

- Non ! » Elle me frappa le torse, un éclair de colère passant dans ses yeux. « Je t'ai dis de ne pas toujours croire ce que tu lisais !

- Je ne crois pas ce que j'ai lu, je crois ce que j'ai _vu_. Et puis c'est vrai que tu as pris un peu de ventre. »

_Menteur, menteur._

Elle se recula d'un pas en posant sa main sur son ventre, l'air outrée.

« C'est faux !

- D'accord, peut-être pas. Mais les photos ne mentent pas. Alors. Pourquoi est-ce que le père du petit bâtard n'est pas là ? »

Je ne vis pas sa main partir, si bien que je fus un peu sonné lorsque je ressentis l'impact contre ma joue.

D'accord, les mots avaient complètement dépassé ma pensée.

Elle s'apprêtait à me frapper le torse, dans une colère noire, mais je lui retins les poignets. Au loin, je vis Emmett se lever mais Rosalie le retint par le poignet. Je fixai mon regard sur Bella qui se débattait pour que je la lâche.

Pour qu'elle me frappe une nouvelle fois, non merci.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est, Bella ? »

_Mais vas-y, enfonce-toi abruti !_

« Lâche-moi, connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses un mot !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Tes citations à deux balles, tu peux te les carrer là où je pense ! T'es vraiment qu'un con, Edward. »

Je remarquai des larmes dans ses yeux. J'y étais peut-être un peu allé trop fort sur ce coup-là et une boule de culpabilité me prit d'assaut à la gorge.

Je la ramenai contre moi pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de me frapper.

« Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.

- Vraiment un con, » l'entendis-je souffler contre mon torse entre deux sanglots.

Pour le coup, je ne pouvais qu'admettre la vérité. J'avais été un con, mais ça me mettait tellement en colère de savoir qu'il l'avait mise en cloque.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son buste et la serrait contre moi pour la calmer. Je sentis une larme rouler sur mon torse et je me maudis intérieurement.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, » dit-elle et je sentis un énorme poids s'enlever de mon estomac. Elle se recula et planta son regard chocolat gorgé de larmes dans le mien. « Je ne suis pas enceinte, et je ne suis plus avec Riley. On a rompu... Enfin on a rompu, s'il y avait quelque chose à rompre... » ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a agit comme un con. Je ne suis entourée que de ça apparemment en ce moment, fit-elle en me fixant.

- Il faut croire...

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens toujours obligée de me justifier face à toi. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois le confident idéal. »

J'acquiesçai lentement en baissant les yeux.

« Bella...

- Sil te plaît Edward... Ne me dis plus jamais de choses comme ça. Ça me fait le même effet que si tu m'avais traitée de pute... Et je ne suis _pas_ une pute. Et mon enfant - s'il y en avait eu un -, n'aurait jamais mérité d'être qualifié de bâtard. Quoique ses parents aient pu entretenir comme relation.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne en la jaugeant du regard. Elle se laissa faire, si bien que je l'attirai à nouveau contre moi. Elle posa sa joue sur mon torse et se laissa aller dans mon étreinte.

Elle se redressa et effaça les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues. Je me détestai pour en avoir été la cause. Bella m'offrit un léger sourire et se tourna pour rejoindre les autres. Je la suivis, silencieux, et évitai le regard meurtrier d'Emmett qui me suivit tandis que je m'asseyais.

« Ça va Bella ? lui demanda Rose.

- Oui, ça va. »

Je regardai Bella, qui m'offrit un nouveau petit sourire. Comment pouvait-elle me sourire alors que j'avais été le pire des cons avec elle ?

« Vous savez qu'il y a de beaux trous d'eau ici ? fit Alice pour relancer la conversation.

- Génial ! J'adore les profondeurs ! » s'excita Emmett.

Elle montra l'océan derrière elle.

« Partout où l'eau est plus foncée, il y a un trou d'eau. Le plus profond doit faire une quarantaine de mètres, je crois. »

Je vis Bella refouler un frisson, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il était loin de faire froid, pourtant. Très loin même.

Mon regard dévia ensuite sur son cou, et glissa lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine qui était recouverte par son haut de bikini rouge. Une fine marque noire attira mon attention, juste sous son sein gauche.

En regardant un peu plus attentivement, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce qui était écrit puisque Bella, surprenant mon regard, replia ses genoux contre elle en rougissant.

_Eh merde ! Deuxième fois aujourd'hui._

Les heures passèrent et le début d'après-midi arriva. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis se promener après le repas, et je ne voulais même pas chercher à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. Jasper s'était allongé sur le dos, et Alice se colla contre lui, prétextant vouloir digérer "confortablement".

Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour se coller contre lui.

Je m'approchai doucement de Bella, qui avait ouvert un bouquin et m'accroupis près d'elle.

« Tu viens te baigner ? »

Elle sursauta et releva son regard vers moi.

« On ne t'a jamais dis de ne pas aller te baigner juste après avoir mangé ?

- On entrera doucement dans l'eau. C'est un choc hydrothermique qu'il ne faut pas créer. »

Je lui tendis la main, et elle referma son bouquin mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Allez, viens. Tu n'es pas encore allée une seule fois à l'eau depuis que tu es arrivée. Ce serait dommage que ce joli bikini soit inutile.

- C'est que... »

Elle regarda l'eau avec un air gêné et je tiltai.

« Oh, tu... tu ne sais pas nager ?

- Bien sûr que si ! » dit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Alors quoi ? Viens s'il te plaît Bella, il y a de belles choses à voir. »

Elle se tortilla un peu, puis se décida et se leva pour enlever son short. Je détournai le regard. Être surpris deux fois de suite à la mater m'avait servi de leçon.

Je la sentis contre mon bras et j'attrapai doucement ses doigts pour l'entraîner à ma suite. Une fois arrivés au bord de l'eau, je la sentis se crisper. Je nous fis avancer jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux chevilles et lui lâchai la main.

« Viens par là, » lui dis-je en la tirant par les hanches pour la mettre devant moi.

Je mouillai mes mains en les trempant dans l'eau et venait les poser doucement sur son cou. Je me penchai à nouveau et arrosai doucement sa colonne vertébrale puis son bassin, sentant un frisson soulever mon épiderme.

Je fis alors glisser mes mains autour de ses hanches et humidifiai son ventre de mes mains tremblantes. Je crus l'entendre soupirer à ce moment là.

Je rompis tout contact avec sa peau et m'arrosai rapidement avant de me placer devant elle et de plier un peu les genoux pour me baisser.

« Grimpe ! »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais posa ses mains sur mes épaules au moment où je lui lançai un regard insistant. Elle sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour se maintenir contre moi.

« Tu es prête ?

- Hm... »

J'avançai tout doucement, pour laisser le temps à mon corps de s'habituer au changement de température. J'entendis un petit gémissement provenant de Bella, au moment où l'eau arrivait à sa hauteur. J'étais déjà enfoncé jusqu'à la taille.

Je continuai jusqu'à sentir l'eau au milieu de mon torse, mais Bella se tendit contre moi.

« Pose-moi s'il te plaît. »

Je m'exécutai, et me tournai vers elle pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sembla se détendre uniquement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. L'eau lui arrivait en dessous des épaules.

« Ça va Bella ?

- Ou... oui.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Je passai un bras contre ses reins car honnêtement, elle avait l'air tout sauf bien.

« Ça va, affirma-t-elle. »

Décidant de ne pas faire d'histoires, je lui fis un sourire rassurant et pris sa main droite dans la mienne. La levant au-dessus de sa tête, je la fis tourner sur elle-même dans l'eau, comme si je la faisais valser.

Elle fit un petit sourire crispé, mais sembla déjà plus détendue.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ces deux dernières semaines ?

- Rien de bien intéressant. J'ai pas mal travaillé. Et je suis sorti avec Jasper de temps en temps. Puisque tu accaparais ma soeur, ajoutai-je en souriant.

- Ouais, désolée pour ça ! Elle est un peu arrivée dans ma vie comme une dynamite !

- Il faut croire que les Cullen sont ou attirent la dynamite. »

Elle se mit à rire face à mon sous-entendu. Notre rencontre avait également été explosive après tout.

« Donc je suppose que grâce à Alice, tu sais déjà tout ce que j'ai fais ces dernières semaines. » Je me contentai d'acquiescer et elle se mit à rire. « Cette fille ne sait pas se taire.

- Oh, elle ne me dit pas _tout. _La preuve, je ne savais pas pour toi et Riley.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous comptez faire une annonce officielle dans la presse ?

- Je ne sais pas. On est tranquilles tant qu'ils pensent qu'on est en couple. Et puis... Je n'ai pas parlé à Riley depuis plusieurs jours, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en pense.

- Vous vous êtes vraiment disputés ?

- Hm. » me répondit-elle en regardant au loin. « Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé. Enfin, pas à ce point. D'habitude on se limite à de gentilles disputes qui durent vingt quatre heures et qui se terminent au... Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, croisant inconsciemment les doigts pour que cette dispute ne se termine pas comme les autres.

« Mais là... Il m'a vraiment blessée. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à passer au-dessus de ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Je l'observai longuement, bouffé par cette tristesse qui s'étalait sur ses traits. J'en voulais à ce Riley de lui avoir fait du mal. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je l'avais moi-même fais pleurer quelques heures plus tôt.

« Le temps te le dira, » soufflai-je.

Cherchant à tuer cette humeur maussade, je l'attrapai par la taille et lui fit un sourire.

« Allez ! Ton... film préféré ! Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu la dernière fois. »

Elle me dévisagea, un petit sourire en coin. Son air me criait « T'es vraiment un malade, toi ! », mais je m'en fichais tant qu'elle souriait. Elle réfléchit en pressant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses doigts puis finit par lever des yeux timides.

« En fait, je... je suis une grande fan des Harry Potter.

- Ah oui ?

- Hun hun.

- Un préféré en particulier ? Tu triches tout le temps, tu trouves toujours un moyen détourné de ne pas me donner un truc précis, la taquinai-je.

- C'est vrai. Bon... Si je dois choisir uniquement par rapport aux films, à l'univers et tout... Je dirais le premier. Ça fait très enfantin, beaucoup disent qu'il est dépassé, mais ça reste le premier. C'est celui qui a démarré tout ça, et Chris Columbus a fait un boulot formidable.

- Tu es une grande sentimentale !

- Eh oui !

- Tu as rencontré certaines des personnes qui ont bossé sur ces films ? Wow, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dois poser des questions pareilles. »

Son rire résonna à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie et elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'en ai rencontrés quelques uns. Les deux acteurs principaux déjà, j'ai été invitée à la première du septième à L.A. Ils sont très sympa et Rupert est un grand timide en réalité.

- Rupert... ?

- Tu es vraiment un paumé, Edward ! Rupert est celui qui joue Ron Weasley. Le rouquin.

- Hmm, ouais. Je visualise.

- Sinon j'ai rencontré l'actrice principale aussi. Emma Watson.

- Ah ! Elle je la connais ! » fis-je avec un sourire goguenard alors qu'elle roulait des yeux. « Très mignonne, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, ben je suis restée complètement bloquée devant elle ! Je ne te dis pas la honte. Elle a essayé de me dérider mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrêtais pas de bafouiller. Et le fait qu'elle ne cessait pas de répéter qu'elle adorait mon travail ne m'a pas aidée du tout.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! »

Elle me lança un regard faussement mauvais et mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Sinon j'ai rencontré réalisateur, producteur. Bref, voilà. C'était très sympa comme soirée, et très humiliant aussi. » finit-elle en riant.

Je l'observai et elle cessa peu à peu de rire. Son regard se fit plus doux et elle se rapprocha encore un peu de moi.

« Merci Edward.

- De ?

- D'avoir éclairci un peu l'ambiance.

- C'est normal. »

Je glissai une fois de plus mes doigts dans les siens et reculai un peu en la tirant avec moi.

« On va nager un peu ?

- Je suis bien là, fit-elle un peu paniquée.

- Bella, s'il te plaît. On est qu'à quelques mètres du trou d'eau dont Alice nous a parlé. Ça doit être magnifique. Viens. »

Je la tirai encore doucement mais elle résista. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

« Edward... Vas-y si tu veux. Je t'attends là, d'accord ? »

Je hochai négativement la tête.

« De quoi tu as peur ? Viens. »

L'attirant contre mon torse, je la soulevai pour la porter et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Voilà. Je te tiens contre moi, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tu verras, ça va être génial. »

Elle posa son front dans mon cou en soupirant longuement, et je me mettais à nager doucement vers le rond dont le diamètre était approximativement d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Je sentis subitement le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et je baissai la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Je ne voyais plus le fond, et je devais avouer que c'était une sensation grisante.

Je continuai à nager sur quelques mètres, puis je caressai les cheveux de Bella doucement.

« Bella, soufflai-je dans son oreille. Ouvre les yeux. C'est génial, tu verras. Allez... »

Elle releva la tête, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Je frôlai ses paupières de la main qui ne la soutenait pas, et elle les ouvrit délicatement. Presque prudemment. Son regard se fixa dans le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Regarde en-dessous. »

Je lui caressai le dos pour lui donner du courage et doucement, très lentement, elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder sous nos pieds.

J'attendais avec impatience la réaction émerveillée qui se tracerait sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrirait le spectacle. Mais ce ne fut pas sa réaction. Loin de là.

Je remarquai immédiatement sa poitrine se soulever plus vite, comme si l'air lui manquait.

« Bella... ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ma nuque alors que sur ses traits se lisait l'affolement. Elle dut penser que j'allais la lâcher lorsque je replaçai mes bras autour d'elle car elle passa les siens autour de ma nuque et l'enserra de toutes ses forces.

« Me lâche pas !

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te tiens ! Calme-toi. »

Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la situation empirait. Je la sentis bloquer sa respiration et se crisper toujours plus contre moi.

« Bella !

- Phobie... profondeurs... » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

_Merde..._

* * *

Voilà !

Bon je ne ferai pas ma grosse sadique en vous laissant en plan comme ça. Je propose (pour ceux qui le souhaitent bien sûr) de vous envoyer une sorte de _preview _du prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez que je vous en envoie un, précisez-le dans votre review et je me ferai un plaisir de le faire :)

Sur ce, à bientôt ! Et merci de me suivre !


	4. Nobody Knows

Hey everyone !

Miracle, j'ai enfin une connexion. C'est pas la mienne, mais mon voisin a été assez sympa pour me prêter ses codes alors on va s'en contenter.

Je discute pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

_Enjoy _!

* * *

Rockaway Beach.

22 Juin 2011.

**EDWARD**

Je m'empressai de nager en sens inverse, me rapprochant rapidement de la plage tout en la serrant contre moi et en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

« Calme-toi, on retourne à la plage. Calme-toi Bella, respire. »

Je l'allongeai sur le sable à peine une minute plus tard et lui caressai le visage pour l'aider à se calmer. Sa main agrippait la mienne si fortement que je pouvais voir mes jointures blanchir.

Rosalie arriva en courant à ce moment-là et s'agenouilla près de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? cria-t-elle presque.

- Je... Je savais pas qu'elle avait la phobie des profondeurs et je l'ai emmenée au-dessus du trou d'eau... Je- Bella calme-toi s'il te plaît. »

Rosalie me poussa sur le côté et prit le relais en attrapant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Bella, écoute-moi. On est sur le sable. Tu n'es plus dans l'eau. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sens dans ton dos. Du sable. Edward t'a ramenée sur la terre ferme. Ouvre les yeux ! »

Je vis sa poitrine se soulever une fois tandis qu'elle tentait de remplir ses poumons d'air à nouveau. Ses yeux restaient fermés, mais je supposai que cela l'aidait à se concentrer sur ses autres sensations. Rosalie continuait de la calmer par des paroles rassurantes et ses orteils se détendirent petit à petit, puis ses doigts.

« Voilà, c'est bien. Continue comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? entendis-je Alice demander d'une voix paniquée.

- Une crise de panique, » grogna Emmett et je pus parfaitement sentir son regard noir dans mon dos.

Je portai ma main sur le tibia de Bella et le caressai de haut en bas pour lui apporter une autre sensation rassurante.

« Ne la touche pas ! » hurla l'ours derrière moi.

Me sentant coupable, je retirai ma main mais Rosalie jeta un regard noir à son petit ami.

« Non Emmett ! Laisse-le, ça la détend. »

Hésitant, je posai à nouveau ma main sur sa jambe et me remis à la parcourir tout en scrutant le visage de Bella. Je me maudissais déjà assez intérieurement, je n'avais pas en plus besoin du sermon d'Emmett.

« Allez, ouvre les yeux maintenant. » dit Rosalie en passant sa main sur son visage, qui reprenait petit à petit des couleurs.

Elle lâcha sa main et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la caler contre son buste en la berçant doucement. Puis elle se mit à chantonner doucement dans son oreille.

« _I need you so much to open your eyes_

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes,_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes..._ »

Ses paupières se lissèrent au fur et à mesure que Rosalie répétait cette dernière phrase et elle finit par les entrouvrir un peu, ses pupilles s'habituant doucement à la luminosité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, et finit par les ouvrir complètement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle tout ce temps, mais j'avalai une grande goulée d'air lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux. Mes muscles se détendirent progressivement et Rosalie souffla aussi de soulagement.

« Ça va ? » soufflai-je en me glissant près d'elle. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme ça Bella, la sermonna sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- N'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur elle, me lança un Emmett toujours en colère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ! »

Il allait répliquer mais Rosalie lui fit signe de se taire. Je l'entendis marmonner et s'éloigner de nous pour retourner vers nos affaires.

Bella baissa le regard et sembla gênée. Je me demandai si elle n'avait pas perdu l'usage de sa voix dans le processus, mais elle finit par briser le silence de sa voix déraillée.

« C'est juste que c'est absolument irrationnel comme phobie...

- Pas du tout ! Bella, c'est loin d'être irrationnel. Je comprends complètement. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te forcer à aller là-bas. En plus je sentais que tu étais mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas de ta faute, Edward. C'est vrai, j'aurais du te le dire... »

Je passai mon bras sur ses reins et la décollai de Rosalie pour la coller contre moi. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je faufilai mon deuxième bras sous ses genoux et la soulevait pour la ramener sur sa serviette.

« Je peux marcher, tu sais, protesta-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Ok, peut-être pas tout de suite, c'est vrai.

- Exactement ce que je pensais. »

Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise sur elle et lui lançai un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu sais que tu es très flippante quand tu flippes ?

- Tu sais que c'est la phrase la plus ridicule de tous les temps ?

- Sans doute ! Ceci dit c'est vrai. Heureusement que Rosalie était là.

- Elle a l'habitude. Je suis phobique d'à peu près tout ce qui m'entoure.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? fis-je en riant.

- Hm. Rien d'aussi puissant que ma peur des profondeurs bien sûr.

- J'espère bien sinon la prochaine fois que l'on doit se voir, ce sera cloîtrés chez toi. Dans une pièce sans meubles et sans lumières.

- Réjouissant dis-moi. Seulement, j'ai peur du noir. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil pour voir si elle était sérieuse, et face à son sourire, j'hésitai.

« C'est vrai ?

- Absolument. Ça ne provoque pas de crises de panique, mais si je dors seule, je laisse toujours une veilleuse allumée.

- De quoi n'as-tu pas peur en fait ? Ça ira plus vite.

- J'en reviens pas ! Je viens de te dire l'un de mes plus lourds secrets, et tu t'en fiches comme de l'an 40 !

- Tu préfères que j'aille tout dévoiler à la presse ?

- Oh oui, je vois déjà les gros titres ! Izzie Dwyer: Elle ne peut pas attendre un bébé, puisqu'elle en est un elle-même !

- N'importe quoi, mesclaffai-je.

- Si, si, ça ferait un tabac ! »

Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette lorsque je la déposai sur le sol et je m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Alice, Rose et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Je me redressai et attrapai une barre chocolatée dans le panier de nourriture puis la tendis à Bella après l'avoir ouverte.

« Mange ça.

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Je m'en fiche que tu n'aies pas faim. Quand tu fais une crise d'angoisse, tu te crispes et tu sollicites tous les muscles de ton corps. Tu perds beaucoup d'énergie, et devine quoi ? Le chocolat est le meilleur remède ! Alors mange ça. »

Elle l'attrapa et croqua dedans en grognant. Je me mis à rire et m'allongeai à nouveau près d'elle.

« Pousse-toi Edward, » m'ordonna Rosalie.

Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle tenait un tube de crème à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Allez, bouge ! »

Je roulai sur le côté pour lui laisser la place et elle s'agenouilla près de Bella. Elle commença ensuite à lui étaler la crème solaire sur le corps et une alarme sonna à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

_Warning ! Vision hautement érotique, détourne les yeux rapidement._

Je fis mine de chercher un truc à manger dans le panier quand j'entendis Bella se plaindre.

« Rose, je ne suis pas un bébé.

- Tu n'es pas un bébé, tu es une espèce de furie qui vient de faire une crise d'angoisse, et tu sais très bien que masser les muscles est conseillé après ça. En plus il faut te protéger du soleil. Alors arrête de ronchonner. »

Un petit rire me secoua et j'entendis Bella pousser un nouveau grognement.

« Ça te fait rire toi ? »

_Ne te retourne surtout pas, mon vieux !_

« Non, non... »

Je me passai également une fine couche de crème sur les épaules, le torse et le visage puis je retournai près de Bella une fois que Rosalie eut libéré la place. Je me couchai sur mon flanc droit et passai un bras sous ma tête tandis que Bella imitait ma position pour se trouver face à moi.

« Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'en ai encore mal aux hanches tellement tu étais crispée contre moi, alors je pense que c'est normal si je m'inquiète.

- Pauvre petite chose. Je t'ai fais des bleus-bleus ?

- Très drôle, espèce de serpent.

- Serpent ?

- Venimeux en plus.

- Rien que ça ! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement. J'imaginai que l'effort l'avait épuisée. Je caressai sa joue doucement, et mes yeux furent une nouvelle fois attirés par la marque noire sous sa poitrine. Étant plus près, je pouvais nettement lire ce qui y était inscrit en une fine écriture italique.

« _**7/17/1984**_ »

Je fis un calcul rapide dans ma tête. Bella avait presque vingt-cinq ans. Elle était donc née en 1986.

« Bella ? tentai-je en murmurant.

- Hm ?

- Que s'est-il passé le 17 Juillet 1984 ? »

Elle ouvrit quasi instantanément les yeux, et je regrettai immédiatement de lui avoir posé cette question. Son regard était noir et volcanique. Elle ne daigna même pas répondre et me tourna le dos pour me cacher son tatouage.

« Désolé, c'était indiscret.

- J'ai l'habitude avec toi. »

J'encaissai son mépris sans rien dire, je l'avais mérité. Plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Je posai ma main au creux de sa hanche et m'approchai un peu de son dos.

« Pardon. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprends. Mais ne sois pas en colère contre moi. »

Elle soupira lourdement et finit par faire demi-tour pour reprendre sa place initiale. M'étant rapproché, je pouvais nettement sentir son parfum mélangé à l'odeur de la crème solaire, qui se dégageait de son cou. Elle fit un petit sourire crispé.

« Je suis vraiment débile de te pardonner à chaque fois, souffla-t-elle.

- Je te promets de me surveiller à l'avenir. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, mais je la vis déjà repartir dans son état semi comateux. Elle tenta de résister mais ses yeux se fermaient malgré tous ses efforts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle car ses yeux se mettaient à loucher de temps à autres, lorsqu'elle forçait un peu trop pour les maintenir ouverts.

« Dors. » lui soufflai-je en passant mon pouce sur sa joue.

Dire qu'elle ne se fit pas prier relevait de l'euphémisme. Ses yeux se scellèrent sous mes mots et sa respiration se tranquillisa dans la foulée.

Je me mis à fixer ma main qui était posée sur ses côtes et me laissai bercer par sa respiration qui la faisait monter et descendre de façon régulière.

La fatigue dûe au stress qu'avait provoqué en moi la crise d'angoisse de Bella un peu plus tôt, l'emporta sur la chaleur environnante et je m'enfonçai bientôt dans un sommeil lourd.

**BELLA**

Mes sens s'éveillèrent tout doucement, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante se propageait dans tout mon corps, partant de mon crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma peau me piquait sur toute sa surface. J'essayai alors de bouger, mais un simple gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge à la place.

A travers mes yeux clos, je pouvais sentir la clarté du soleil m'éblouir. Je tentai une nouvelle fois un mouvement, mais je sentais un poids entraver mon ventre.

« Bella... »

Cette voix provenait de très loin, et pourtant elle me semblait si proche. Comme si, juste en levant mon bras j'aurais pu atteindre le visage à qui elle appartenait. Encore aurait-il fallu que je me sente capable de bouger le moindre membre.

On m'appela une nouvelle fois et je grimaçai en sentant le poids se retirer de mon estomac. Je fis une énième tentative pour répondre à la voix, mais rien à faire. Un misérable grognement s'éleva dans ma gorge.

Je sentis qu'on s'activait à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras puissants me soulever. Je poussai un gémissement plaintif en ressentant à nouveau cette douleur qui tiraillait ma peau. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à me donner des coups dans le crâne à l'aide de briques.

Un certain temps plus tard, la chaleur autour de moi baissa légèrement et cela me donna l'impression que l'on m'avait posée à l'ombre.

« Putain, » entendis-je à nouveau à côté de moi.

Je ne pus exprimer le sentiment de soulagement intense qui me submergea lorsque quelque chose de froid et mouillé entra en contact avec mon crâne. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, et deux mains me soulevèrent délicatement par les bras; l'instant d'après je me retrouvai le dos appuyée contre un torse à la fois fort et confortable.

« Allez, ouvre la bouche. »

Je fis ce qu'on m'ordonnait mais trop faible, faillis m'étouffer avec l'eau qui y fut déversée.

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un effort là. S'il te plaît. Essaie de te réveiller complètement. »

Je reconnus enfin le ténor d'Edward, et mes yeux s'entrouvrirent presque automatiquement.

Dès l'instant où je repris pleinement connaissance de mon environnement, la douleur se fit plus forte sur ma peau. Je baissai les yeux et vis que j'étais plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. A part pour la barre blanche qui barrait étrangement mon ventre.

_Bordel, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la tête ?_

« Edward ?

- Bois encore Bella, allez.

- Mais... »

Il porta le goulot à mes lèvres et je bus plusieurs longues gorgées tout en scrutant les alentours. Il nous avait amenés juste au creux de la falaise, ce qui expliquait l'ombre nous entourant. Je relâchai la bouteille pour respirer et le sentis embrasser très délicatement ma tempe en me faisant reculer pour m'adosser à la pierre.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et posa à nouveau le paréo humidifié contre mon front alors que je soupirai de soulagement en posant ma tête contre la falaise. Il s'appliqua à me le passer sur le reste du corps doucement, guettant la moindre de mes réactions.

« Tu as mal à la tête ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

- Tu as des nausées ?

- Non... Ça va.

- Je demande car c'est un des symptômes des insolations. »

J'acquiesçai et attrapai la bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée. Je me sentais comme un vieux pruneau qui aurait séché trop longtemps au soleil.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop. On s'est endormis sur la plage, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il doit sûrement être autour de 16h. »

Il passait le paréo lentement le long de ma jambe en regardant minutieusement ce qu'il faisait. C'était douloureux en même temps que ça me soulageait. J'observai longuement son visage. Lui aussi était rouge, mais seulement sur un côté du corps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement à cette constatation, grimaçant en subissant la douleur des secousses de mon corps. Il leva son regard vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu... tu ressembles à un arlequin, soufflai-je.

- Tu peux parler. Tu ressembles à un poisson clown avec ta barre blanche sur le ventre. »

Je ris une nouvelle fois, avant de grimacer car même la peau de mes joues me brûlait. Il marquait un bon point.

« Super... J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on me surnomme Nemo.

- Deal. Appelle-moi Clopin, alors.

- Clopin ? Tu n'as pas une très grande estime de toi-même.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit poisson qui s'est fait kidnapper comme un con par un dentiste qui s'était perdu dans l'océan Pacifique. »

Deuxième bon point. Merde, il gagnait là.

Il me dévisagea intensément et se rapprocha de moi pour passer le tissu dans mon cou sans me lâcher des yeux. Je déglutis en le regardant et me passai inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres.

Il baissa son regard sur ma bouche et je le vis inspirer profondément.

« Je vais te ramener, dit-il péniblement. Tu as besoin de prendre un bain. »

_Euh... d'accord._

Il percuta mon regard blasé et s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Pour ta température, je veux dire ! Un bain tiède, c'est ce qu'il faut faire après les coups de chaleur. »

Je préfèrais ça, en effet. Il noua le paréo autour de ma tête pour me protéger du soleil et attrapa les affaires qu'il avait emmenées ici.

« Allez, on y va.

- Où sont les autres, au fait ?

- Je dormais aussi, Bella. » me rappela-t-il en souriant. _Troisième bon point... _« Je suppose qu'ils sont partis se balader. Je laisserai un message sur le téléphone d'Alice pour les mettre au courant. »

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et me souleva alors que je grimaçai légèrement sous la douleur.

« Je suis désolé. C'est la manière de te porter qui te fera le moins mal. Passe ton bras autour de mon cou comme ça je ne touche pas tes coups de soleil avec mon épaule. »

Nous passions vers nos affaires pour récupérer nos vêtements. Et je portai le sac les contenant à bouts de bras tandis qu'Edward remontait tant bien que mal la côte qui menait à la route. Nous devions traverser un grande route avant de pouvoir rejoindre la voiture.

Je cachai donc mon visage dans son cou lorsque nous nous retrouvions face aux voitures. Je sentis le bras d'Edward bouger, probablement pour remercier les voitures qui nous avaient laissés passer et il se remit en marche.

Il m'avait serrée un peu plus fort contre lui pendant que nous traversions. Il se débattit légèrement avec sa poche en cherchant la clé, et je souris contre sa peau.

« Pose-moi le temps que tu trouves les clés.

- Tu n'es pas chaussée.

- Toi non plus.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai déjà les pieds sur le goudron alors c'est trop tard. Et puis, je les ai trouvées. »

J'entendis le bip de déverrouillage de sa voiture et il ouvrit la portière pour me glisser sur le siège passager. Il attacha ma ceinture mais maintint en l'air la lanière censée traverser mon corps quelques secondes.

« Tiens ça, » m'indiqua-t-il.

J'attrapai la ceinture entre mes doigts et il fouilla dans le sac pour en sortir son tee-shirt. Il prit la bouteille et en versa la moitié dessus avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir pour l'arrêter.

« Tu aurais pu prendre mon débardeur, tu sais.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau Bella. Ça sèche. »

Il me fit un sourire et déposa le tee-shirt contre mon buste alors que je relâchai doucement la ceinture pour le bloquer contre moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se glissait derrière le volant et démarrait le moteur. Son portable se mit à sonner.

« Oui, Alice ? [...] On est dans la voiture. Bella a une insolation, je la ramène. [...] Oui, elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. Juste des maux de tête, et elle est rouge comme Nemo. »

Il se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'oeil complice tandis que je me mettais à rire doucement.

« Non, c'est bête. Restez, profitez du reste de la journée. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir encore Emmett sur le dos à me reprocher de l'avoir laissée griller au soleil. »

Edward ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Emmett d'être protecteur. Il l'avait toujours été depuis que nous étions jeunes, car nous avions grandi ensemble. J'avais d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à garder mes petits-amis; il trouvait toujours un moyen de leur foutre la trouille.

Il ne s'était calmé que lorsque j'avais ramené mon premier petit ami sérieux à la maison: Demetri.

Le pauvre en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, et j'avais fini par exploser un soir alors que nous dînions tous ensemble. Il avait encore essayé de traumatiser Dem', mais bien trop attachée à lui à l'époque, je l'avais défendu corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett comprenne qu'il était allé trop loin. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était calmé mais son côté protecteur le trahissait encore parfois et il le laissait lui dicter sa conduite.

« C'est ça, à ce soir. »

Sur la dernière phrase, Edward m'avait semblé à la fois gêné et en colère. Il raccrocha et ne tarda pas à s'engager dans la circulation.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle, et je cherchai un moyen de le briser. Baissant les yeux je remarquai qu'une autre marque blanche barrait mes chevilles et mon tibia gauche.

« Au fait. Pourquoi je suis bariolée ? »

Mauvaise manipulation visiblement, car il se tendit un peu plus en fixant la route. Il me jeta un regard en coin rapide.

« C'est la marque de mon bras... Et de ma jambe.

- Oh. »

C'était à mon tour d'être gênée. Ce qu'il m'avait appris signifiait que nous avions dormi enlacés. Et je devais avouer que ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

Je détestais dormir dans les bras d'un homme normalement. Je me sentais un peu claustrophobe enfermée dans leurs bras et je finissais toujours par m'écarter du mec qui tentait de me garder contre lui. Il y en avait plusieurs que ça avait arrangés, et d'autres que j'avais laissés frustrés en agissant comme ça. Riley était de ceux qui détestaient ça.

Il pressa énergiquement le bouton de la radio et je soupirai de soulagement en entendant la musique se répandre dans la voiture.

« J'adore cette chanson, » me confia-t-il.

Je n'avais même pas fais attention à laquelle était en train d'être diffusée. Mais je la reconnus alors très facilement.

« Bien sûr, » dis-je en n'y croyant absolument pas.

Il me jeta un regard déconcerté. Il était sérieux, là ?

« C'est la vérité ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- Tu connais cette chanson, toi ?

- Juste parce que je ne m'intéresse pas au cinéma, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écoute jamais la radio.

- Tu sais qui chante cette chanson ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Je change de station dès que j'entends la voix des animateurs, je ne les supporte pas. »

Je ris doucement en me disant que s'il savait qui la chantait, il n'allait pas l'apprécier longtemps.

« Qui la chante alors ? »

Bon visiblement, il n'allait pas l'apprécier longtemps.

« Emmett, » annonçai-je en retenant mon fou rire.

Il me lança un coup d'oeil rapide et se mit à rire.

« Très bonne, cette blague. »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir, et je finis par éclater de rire.

« C'est la vérité ! » fis-je entre deux éclats.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir son expression dégoûtée et mon hilarité redoubla.

« Tu rigoles ?

- Mais non ! Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi deux secondes ! »

Je l'entendis faire un bruit de vomissement tandis que je respirais à fond pour me calmer. Rire martyrisait ma peau brûlée. Je finis par reprendre contenance.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il traîne avec moi qu'il est aussi acteur !

- Mais... Non ! Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je veux dire... Ce mec à la radio, il sait chanter !

- En effet. Toute la fierté de Rose, cette voix.

- Non, je refuse de te croire ! Cet ours brun ne peut définitivement pas savoir chanter. C'est impossible.

- Et pourtant ! Il va être ravi quand il va apprendre que tu es fan de ses chansons. » le taquinai-je.

Il hochait la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Il ne me croyait toujours pas, l'âne.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, attends la fin de la chanson et tu verras bien que j'ai raison.

- Je refuse de l'écouter une seconde de plus !

- Ah ! Alors tu me crois. »

Il marmonna et me fit à nouveau rire. Il s'empressa de changer de station, mais tomba à nouveau sur la chanson d'Emmett.

« Je suis maudit, » bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est con, si tu aimes cette chanson, le fait que ce soit Emmett qui la chante ne devrait pas te gêner.

- Arrête de me le rappeler Bella, j'ai les oreilles qui saignent ! »

Je haussai les épaules et décidai de le laisser changer une nouvelle fois. Les notes d'une chanson de Snow Patrol s'élevèrent dans les airs et je posai brusquement ma main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de zapper à nouveau.

« Non, laisse ! C'est mon groupe préféré. »

Il me regarda un instant et retira sa main pour la reposer sur le volant. J'appuyai ma tête contre mon siège et savourai la musique sans ajouter un mot de plus. Leurs chansons étaient sacrées pour moi, et je ne savais pas tenir une conversation tant que leur musique me transportait.

Je me mis à chantonner doucement, tout en fixant le paysage sur ma droite.

« _With a name I'd never chosen, I can make my first steps as a child of 25..._ »

Je fermai les yeux, et une autre voix s'éleva dans les airs, me les faisant rouvrir automatiquement.

« _This is the straw, final straw in the roof of my mouth as I lie to you_... »

J'étais persuadée que je le fixais à présent avec des yeux ronds. Merde, mais lui aussi il _savait_ définitivement chanter. Dardant mon regard sur lui, mes lèvres suivirent d'elles-même les paroles qui s'enchaînèrent.

« _Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at the time..._ »

Il tourna son visage vers moi pour me lancer un grand sourire amusé.

« On se croirait dans une comédie musicale. »

Je ris, car il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester stupéfaite. Il avait la voix la plus divine qui m'ait été donné d'entendre. Le simple fait d'y repenser, provoqua en moi un frisson qui souleva ma peau, me faisant légèrement grimacer car mes coups de soleil rendaient cela douloureux.

Il s'apprêta à parler mais je posai un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Je me remis à fredonner en reposant ma tête à sa place et en fermant les yeux. Il respecta mon souhait et se tût jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

Je rouvris les yeux, et rencontrai son regard. Il était d'une telle intensité que je pus clairement sentir mon coeur tambouriner contre ma cage thoracique.

« Chasing Cars n'est pas seulement ta chanson préférée. Le groupe l'est également, je me trompe ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains en souriant timidement.

« Disons que... Oui, on va dire ça.

- Oh. Y a-t-il une histoire croustillante derrière cette admiration ? » me fit-il d'un air taquin.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et me mis à rire doucement en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs. Ce fut les yeux dans le vague que je lui répondis.

« Croustillante, non. Disons que je les connais depuis leurs débuts. J'étais en vacances en Irlande l'année où je les ai découverts. A l'époque, ils étaient deux et ils s'appelaient les _Polarbears_.

- Les _Polarbears _? Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, moi-même amusée par leur premier nom de scène.

« Sérieusement. La première fois que je les ai entendus se produire en live, j'avais neuf ans. C'était dans un pub à Belfast.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans un pub à neuf ans, toi ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je vaguement. Enfin bref, on est entrés...

- On ?

- Edward ! » soupirai-je.

Il leva une main en signe d'excuse mais je vis le coin de ses lèvres se soulever en un doux rictus.

« Au moment où on est entrés, l'air s'est empli de leur musique et je me suis directement sentie transportée. J'avais l'impression de planer à quinze mille en les écoutant. On y est restés plus de deux heures. Et on est revenus à la même heure, chaque jour de la semaine qui suivit dans ce même pub, parce qu'on avait vu sur les flyers affichés un peu partout qu'ils s'y produisaient tous les jours.

- Fervente admiratrice, déjà à l'époque. Pardon, je me tais.

- Quand on est repartis d'Irlande, je me suis sentie... Je ne sais pas, comme vide. J'étais triste de quitter le pays, non pas pour ses paysages magnifiques mais parce que je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais entendre leurs mélodies à nouveau. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas encore toute cette technologie, alors impossible d'imaginer les retrouver sur Myspace ou même sur Google... »

Je laissai un silence planer. Le souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie à la fin de ce fameux été me sembla ravivé le temps d'une seconde. En une semaine à Belfast, leur musique avait pris un sens incroyable dans ma vie, et je m'étais sentie désemparée en me disant que jamais plus je n'allais les entendre.

« Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse chanson, qui a tourné en boucle à la radio en Février et Mars 2004. Je ne saurais pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai reconnu la voix de Gary Lightbody. »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me sentis partir petit à petit vers la somnolence.

« Ça faisait près d'une décennie que je ne l'avais plus entendue. Mais je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu oublier cette voix. Et cette chanson... J'ai été encore une fois transportée.

- C'était quelle chanson ? »

Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement, et ma main relâcha peu à peu sa prise sur ma ceinture, retombant sur mes cuisses.

« _Run_, » soufflai-je avant de sombrer.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque je sentis qu'il me retirait ma ceinture de sécurité. J'étais encore engourdie par le sommeil, si bien qu'Edward passa ses bras sous mon corps pour me porter jusqu'à...

_Jusqu'à où en fait ?_

J'ouvris difficilement un oeil et reconnus nettement le porche de sa maison.

« Salut beauté, » chuchota-t-il en me voyant à moitié éveillée.

J'émis un couinement étrange et refermai mes yeux après avoir remarqué que sa porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte. Je replongeai dans un demi sommeil qui fut écourté par Edward lui-même qui me posa assise sur une surface froide. Je gémis nettement d'inconfort tandis qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains.

« Bella. Réveille-toi complètement... »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Il effleura mes joues et j'appuyai un peu plus ma peau contre sa paume. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris entièrement les yeux petit à petit.

« Voilà... J'ai besoin que tu sois bien réveillée parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois surprise par l'eau tiède qui paraîtra très certainement froide contre ta peau brûlée. D'accord ?

- Tu... as déjà fais couler mon bain ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, tu dormais profondément dans la voiture. »

Je hochai la tête et tentai de reprendre entière possession de mes sens. Je commençai à m'étirer mais me rétractai bien vite en sentant ma peau et mes muscles exprimer une résistance douloureuse.

Il me souleva contre lui et me transporta pour m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire cette fois-ci.

Je nous revis quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il trempa ses mains dans l'eau froide puis les posa sur moi pour habituer mon corps à la température. Je réprimai un violent frisson en grimaçant et il alla encore plus doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il passa ses doigts le long de mon bras.

« Allez Bella. Ça va te paraître désagréable au début, mais ça finira par te faire du bien, tu verras. »

Edward m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds, puis me soutint par le coude alors que je pénétrai avec de grandes difficultés dans l'eau. Son autre main se posa contre ma chute de reins et je ne fus plus sûre de quelle sensation provoquait cette déferlente de frissons en moi. Le contact avec l'eau, ou celui de sa peau contre la mienne ?

Je mis cinq bonnes minutes à entrer entièrement dans l'eau et me mis instantanément à grelotter une fois plongée jusqu'au cou.

« Je reviens. »

Je secouai la tête tandis que mes mâchoires s'entrechoquaient doucement. J'observai sa salle de bain durant son absence. Elle était spacieuse, les meubles étaient d'un bois clair et vernis que j'adorais. Il y avait un velux qui donnait cette luminosité éclatante à la pièce. Je me mis à scruter le bout de ciel bleu que je pouvais apercevoir et me perdis dans mes songes.

Quand Edward était près de moi, je devais avouer que j'agissais bizarrement. J'étais soit trop irritable, soit trop fleur bleue. Je me mettais à lui raconter des histoires dont je n'avais jamais parlé à personne.

Je sursautai en sentant sa main fraîche passer contre mon front et remarquai qu'il s'était assis juste derrière ma tête.

« Bella... Tu es où là ?

- Je... réfléchissai.

- Avale ça, » fit-il en me donnant un cachet et un verre d'eau.

Il se releva et posa son ordinateur portable sur la commode. Je fronçai les sourcils en avalant mon cachet puis sentis mon coeur se remettre à battre frénétiquement lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de _Run _s'élever dans la pièce. Un sourire heureux déforma mon visage et je lui lançai un regard brillant lorsqu'il revint vers moi.

« Tu es génial.

- Je crois que c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies dite jusqu'à présent.

- J'attends encore que ça t'arrive, » raillai-je.

Il posa mon verre et attrapa une serviette derrière nous puis la trempa dans le bain avant de la replier pour la passer contre mon visage. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation.

« C'est faux. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'autre jour dans la voiture ? Je t'ai dis que tu étais magnifique.

- Ça ne compte pas, » protestai-je dans un grognement appréciateur. « Tu as dis ça sans réfléchir, et tu as insisté sur le fait que mon jeu était bidon. »

Je sentis la serviette fraîche se retirer de mon visage, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire immédiatement ouvrir les yeux. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je remarquai qu'Edward s'était légèrement penché vers moi, ses deux mains de chaque côtés de ma tête. Son regard émeraude accrocha le mien.

« Bella. Tu es sublime. »

Le sang qui envahit mon visage à cet instant chauffa encore plus mes joues, et je faillis gémir sous l'intensité de son regard.

Il inclina encore un peu plus son buste et mon sang battit à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser dans mon cou. Je crus que ses lèvres allaient venir à la rencontre des miennes, mais il dériva quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre ma bouche pour poster la sienne contre mon oreille.

« _You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done._ » _(Tu étais la seule chose bien dans tout ce que j'ai connu)_

Il resta un moment dans cette position, sa joue contre la mienne tandis que nous écoutions Gary Lightbody compléter le reste des paroles qui suivirent cette phrase de sa voix grave.

Edward resta contre moi jusqu'à la dernière note de la chanson puis se redressa en effleurant ma joue de ses lèvres.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

_Plus vraiment, désormais..._

« Oui...

- Bien. »

Il se leva et alla remettre la chanson tandis que je me sentais encore fébrile de notre échange, ou de notre non-échange en l'occurrence. Je tentai de reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne revienne et finis par fermer les yeux en désespoir de cause.

Je me pinçai les lèvres en sentant ses doigts venir chercher les miens sous l'eau. Il les enlaça et son regard pesa sur moi pendant que je luttai pour ne pas craquer.

« _To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry._ » _(C'est si difficile de ne pas pleurer quand je sais que je pourrais ne pas revoir ces yeux)_

Chaque parole qu'il prononçait semblait se prêter à notre situation. J'ouvris les yeux mais me dépêchai de fuir son regard, incapable de le soutenir.

Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens mais je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre le message. Mon coeur se serra lorsque je l'entendis soupirer puis se relever. Il alla chercher une serviette propre et revint pour m'enrouler dedans après m'avoir aidée à me relever.

Il me guida jusqu'à son lit en silence, et me fit allonger sur le dos. Je me fis violence pour retenir mes larmes lorsqu'il s'absenta quelques minutes et ravalai mes regrets en le voyant réapparaître, un tube de Biafine à la main.

Ma peau était tellement brûlée qu'elle absorbait presqu'instantanément l'épaisse couche de crème qu'Edward s'appliquait à déposer sur mon corps. Son silence me crevait le coeur, je ne comprenais pas. J'entendais les notes de la même chanson tourner en boucle dans la salle de bain, et c'était bien la seule chose qui brisait un tant soit peu ce silence accablant.

Ses gestes commencèrent à se faire hésitants lorsqu'il passa la crème contre le haut de ma poitrine. Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens quand sa main commença à glisser précautionneusement entre mes seins, comme s'il me demandait la permission. Il eut du mal à dégluttir, je pouvais clairement le voir. Et inconsciemment, j'imitai son expression. Mon sang était bouillant dans mes veines, et je me trouvais perdue parmi toutes ces sensations contradictoires que j'éprouvais depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il souleva délicatement la ficelle de mon bikini qui reliait les deux bonnets et passa sa main en dessous pour continuer son chemin en dessous de ma poitrine. Son regard quitta enfin le mien et se posa sur mon tatouage.

Je priai silencieusement pour qu'il ne me demande pas à nouveau de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bella... »

La façon dont il avait prononcé mon nom m'indiqua que mes prières n'allaient pas être exaucées.

Je baissai les yeux et secouai doucement la tête.

« S'il te plaît Bella. Dis-moi.

- Je t'en prie Edward, arrête. »

D'habitude je détournais la question en disant qu'il s'agissait de la sortie de mon Disney favori. Sauf que _Taram et le Chaudron magique _était très loin d'être mon dessin animé préféré. Qui plus est, il était sorti en 1985, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

J'aurais très bien pu sortir cette excuse aussi à Edward. J'avais l'habitude que les gens me regardent avec des yeux éberlués en apprenant la raison de ce tatouage. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas lui mentir. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma gorge.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Dis-moi à quoi cette date correspond.

- C'est... » Ma gorge se serra et j'eus du mal à continuer ma phrase. « La date de sortie d'un Disney que j'aime... »

J'aurais tenté au moins. Mais il hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec un air abattu. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, comme je l'avais prédis.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Aussi déjantée que tu es, tu n'irais pas te faire tatouer la date de sortie d'un dessin animé sous le sein. Bella...

- Je... je ne peux pas, Edward. »

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et passa sa main sur mon bras.

« Tu peux me le dire. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Ne me force pas. »

Je sentis les larmes obstruer ma vue et ma gorge se serra encore un peu plus. Mais il n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber. Il me prit contre lui, se fichant du fait que je mettais de la crème partout sur ses draps et sur lui. Il me berça doucement.

« Tu te sentiras mieux une fois que ça sera sorti.

- Non.

- Dis-le moi, Bella... Je veux savoir. »

Ma lèvre se mit à trembler. Je ne voulais pas me replonger dans ces souvenirs. J'avais fais cette marque indélébile sur mon corps pour une raison, et si je l'avais fais à un endroit aussi intime, c'était pour que je sois la seule à la voir. La plupart du temps lorsque j'avais à me mettre en maillot de bain, je mettais un pansement par-dessus. Les seules personnes ayant vu ce tatouage étaient mes amis les plus chers, les hommes avec qui j'avais couché (sauf que eux s'en fichaient complètement en général) et les personnes qui avaient du le camoufler avec du fond de teint lorsque j'avais eu des scènes un peu dénudées dans mes films.

Je sentis que je commençais à rendre les armes sous ses supplications et mes larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues sans retenue.

« C'est...

- C'est quoi, Bella ? »

Je tentai de respirer profondément pour me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

« La date de naissance de mon frère... »

Il se figea contre moi, et je savais qu'il n'allait pas se limiter à ça. Malheureusement.

« Tu... Tu as un frère ?

- Non... »

Ma poitrine me faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression d'être compressée sous un camion.

« Tu... _avais_ un frère ? » murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de formuler des mots cohérents. Je me crispai contre Edward pour empêcher au maximum mon corps de trembler.

« Il est... parti le jour de mes 11 ans...

- Il est parti ? Tu veux dire qu'il s'est enfui ?

- Il est mort Edward, d'accord ? Mort ! » hurlai-je.

Edward me serra contre lui en me murmurant des excuses mais je n'entendais rien. Il m'avait forcée à parler de Lui, alors que j'avais toujours refusé catégoriquement de parler de lui depuis sa mort. Cela faisait presque quatorze ans que je refusais de l'évoquer. Quatorze ans que je quittais la pièce si mes parents se mettaient à en parler. Quatorze ans que je refusais de faire face à la réalité.

Comme si ne pas en parler allait garder la dernière image que j'avais de lui intacte. Comme si ça le gardait encore un peu en vie tant que je n'admettais pas sa mort. Comme si j'espèrais toujours qu'un jour il passe la porte en hurlant « Surprise ! ».

On dit toujours qu'il y a cinq étapes dans le deuil: le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, et enfin l'acceptation.

Moi, je n'avais jamais dépassé la première étape.

Voilà pourquoi prononcer ces mots à voix haute devant Edward me déchirèrent de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été sortie de mon enveloppe corporelle tant les sensations m'étaient à la fois insupportables et étrangères.

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que je ne supporte plus la présence d'Edward contre moi. J'étais comme prise de frénésie, mes hurlements me paraissaient si lointains, et pourtant il s'échappaient de ma propre gorge.

Je ne pris même pas conscience du corps d'Edward qui s'éloigna brusquement de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser. J'avais envie de frapper tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Mon état physique rajouta à ma fureur puisque je ne pouvais quasiment pas bouger.

Quatorze années de déni, c'était une très longue période. Surtout quand le temps de la colère frappait à votre porte.

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, si vous voulez un aperçu du prochain chapitre, demandez :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	5. What Hurts the Most

Hello !

Désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre. Pourtant, je l'avais terminé depuis belle lurette. Mais comme je l'ai coupé en deux, j'ai voulu rallonger la première partie. Et ça n'a pas été aussi simple que prévu. Donc voilà, je vous le poste en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

_Enjoy _!

* * *

San Francisco.

22 Juin 2011.

**EDWARD**

Cela faisait à peu près trois heures que Bella était recroquevillée dans un coin de ma chambre. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des phrases inaudibles, et honnêtement je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour elle.

J'avais longuement hésité entre assumer mes responsabilités et prendre les choses en mains, ou appeler un médecin pour qu'il vienne m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

J'étais resté à l'observer pendant tout ce temps, appuyé contre le mur à l'opposé du sien. Elle ne voulait plus que je l'approche. J'avais complètement paniqué quand elle s'était mise à me frapper quelques heures plus tôt, après m'avoir avoué l'histoire de son frère décédé.

J'avais d'abord essayé de retenir ses poignets, mais j'avais eu trop peur de lui faire mal et d'abîmer un peu plus sa peau brûlée. Je l'avais donc lâchée et je m'étais instinctivement reculé de plusieurs mètres.

Elle avait hurlé pendant de longues minutes, son corps complètement tendu, ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Elle m'avait donné l'impression de faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse et je m'étais moi-même mis à angoisser de savoir que Rosalie n'était pas dans les parages pour la calmer.

Mais cette situation était de ma faute, alors je devais me débrouiller seul.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je jetai un dernier regard inquiet à Bella et sortis de la pièce en tirant simplement la porte pour rester à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Je composai le numéro de ma soeur et patientai jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche avec une voix joyeuse.

« _Oui mon bichon ?_

- Alice... » murmurai-je.

A cet instant, j'avais plus que jamais besoin de ma soeur. Je voulais la sentir près de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour le bien de Bella.

« _Edward, quest-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Bella ? Son insolation s'est aggravée ?_

- Alice. Ecoute-moi. Jusqu'au bout. J'ai besoin que tu ne me poses aucune question. Tu dois me faire confiance. J'ai ta parole ?

- _Euh, oui... Je crois. Edward, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

- Jasper et toi allez dormir chez Bella ce soir. Je te laisserai les clés de chez elle sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi que quelques affaires.

- _Edward, tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Oui Alice, il y a un problème avec Bella.

- _Qu-..._

- Mais j'ai besoin que tu te contentes de ce que je te dis, et uniquement de ça. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Je te laisserai également son téléphone, et j'aimerais que tu appelles son agent pour annuler tous ses rendez-vous des prochains jours. Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, la santé de Bella n'est pas en danger, ce n'est pas dû à son insolation. Tu veux bien faire tout ça pour moi ?

- _Bien sûr, mais..._

- Merci. Oh, et Alice ?

- _Oui ?_

- Demande à Rosalie de te faire confiance. Elle réussira à convaincre Emmett de ne pas venir m'assassiner je pense. Je t'aime. »

Je raccrochai et soupirai longuement. J'avais essayé d'en dire le plus possible à Alice sans m'épencher sur le problème de Bella. Si j'en avais trop dis, ma soeur ne m'aurait jamais accordé la tranquilité dont elle avait besoin.

Je devais me donner du courage pour les heures à venir. Je me dépêchai d'aller déposer tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table de la cuisine et laissai également un post-it.

« _J'ai besoin d'un autre service. Je t'ai laissé 50$, peux-tu aller acheter des plats préparés s'il te plaît ? Prends-en assez pour plusieurs jours, je n'aurai pas la tête à cuisiner._

_Merci, Edward._

_PS: J'ai vraiment besoin que vous n'interveniez pas._ »

Je le collai sur les clés de la villa de Bella et restai immobile quelques instants. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait; pourquoi Bella était comme ça, pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon.

J'avais eu le temps de faire le calcul ces dernières heures. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, il était mort quand elle avait 11 ans. Elle avait eu quatorze ans pour faire son deuil, mais la façon dont elle avait réagi tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre son décès.

J'étais complètement perdu, et je me devais de me reprendre au plus vite. La calmer, puis essayer de la faire parler. Il fallait que je comprenne, sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'aider.

Je remontai les marches avec l'impression que le monde s'était écroulé sur mes épaules. Lorsque je passai la porte de la chambre, j'inspirai fortement pour m'encourager à prendre les choses en mains.

« Bella...? » soufflai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à droite, là où elle se tenait assise quand j'avais quitté la pièce, mais elle n'y était plus. Un élan de panique m'envahit et je répétai son nom un peu plus fort que la première fois en avançant rapidement dans la pièce. Je contournai le lit et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Mon coeur se déchira un peu lorsque je la vis étendue sur le sol à l'endroit exact où elle était avant. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle ne chuchotait plus des phrases incompréhensibles, elle ne se balançait plus d'avant en arrière. Non, elle était juste là. Immobile, muette. De fines larmes continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'en rendait plus compte.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » tentai-je, même si je savais que si elle avait été apte à me répondre, elle m'aurait envoyé chier avec ce genre de question débile.

Je m'approchai doucement et m'accroupis près d'elle. Elle tressaillit et j'eus bon espoir qu'elle ait enfin senti que j'étais présent à côté d'elle. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai la peau de son épaule mais elle se rétracta automatiquement, comme si elle craignait quelque chose.

Je refusais d'abandonner. Je n'allais pas la laisser ruminer son mal-être pendant des heures. Alors je pris mon mal en patience. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, je tentai plusieurs fois de la frôler, lui toucher le bras, le visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'accepte à nouveau dans son espace vital. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais à nouveau entré dans la chambre. Je lui laissai le temps entre chaque tentative d'imprimer la sensation de mon toucher pour ne pas la brusquer.

Puis je me mis à fredonner les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant. Celle dont elle avait parlé comme étant sa favorite.

« _If I lay here... _» murmurai-je en m'allongeant dans son dos. « _If I just lay here... _» continuai-je en m'approchant au maximum de sa nuque pour qu'elle sente mon souffle contre sa peau.

Je levai ma main avec hésitation. Je l'approchai de son corps avec la plus grande précaution. Puis je me mis à effleurer ses reins. Je la sentis se crisper légèrement, mais elle ne m'avait pas repoussé. Et je pris cela comme un encouragement.

« _Would you lie with me... _»

Mes doigts remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale très lentement, puis firent le chemin inverse pour reposer à nouveau contre ses reins.

«_ And just forget the world ? _»

Je fis glisser ma main le long de sa hanche et frôlai son ventre pour m'arrêter juste sous son nombril. Elle frissonna sous mes doigts mais je la vis se tendre un peu plus.

« _Forget what we're told, before we get too old... _»

Je pressai ma paume contre son ventre sans trop insister à cause de ses coups de soleil, et glissai contre le sol pour coller mon torse à son dos. Je pris mon temps pour me coller entièrement contre elle. J'avais l'impression de faire une sorte de peau à peau avec un nouveau né.

« _Just show me a garden that's bursting into life. _»

Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement pressée contre moi, je remontai ma main jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle eut un soubresaut, et je devinai que c'était dû à sa crise de larmes. Doucement, je glissai mon nez contre sa nuque.

« _All that I am, all that I ever was... _»

Je l'apprivoisai. Petit à petit, certes, mais le principal était que j'y parvenais. Je posai mes lèvres contre son cou, et embrassai longuement sa peau. Puis je glissai vers son lobe d'oreille.

« _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. _» murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je vis ses yeux se défiger enfin et ses paupières se fermèrent plusieurs fois.

« _I don't know where, confused about how as well. _»

Je frôlai son mollet avec le dessus de mon pied. Je voulais que les sensations dans tout son corps lui reviennent, car elle avait l'air engourdie de la tête aux pieds.

« _Just know that these things will never change for us at all. _»

J'embrassai sa mâchoire en reprenant ma caresse sur son bras et dérivai petit à petit jusqu'à sa joue; je ne m'interrompis que pour continuer de murmurer les paroles.

« _If I lay here... _»

Mes propres sensations s'éveillaient à mesure que j'avançai sur son visage, et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur se battait pour quitter ma cage thoracique.

« _If I just lay here..._ »

Je posai mes lèvres contre sa tempe en inspirant longuement son odeur.

« _Would you lie with me... _»

Je redescendis mes lèvres sur sa joue et la caressai du bout de mon nez. Puis ma bouche se posa quelques secondes contre le coin de ses lèvres et je crus défaillir face à l'accélération que cela provoqua pour mon coeur.

« _And just forget the world ?_ » soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Elle s'enfonça d'elle-même un peu plus dans mon torse et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son buste avant de me reculer pour poser mon front dans son cou. Un silence s'installa, mais je n'étais pas décidé à m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Parle-moi, Bella. Confie-moi ce qui te fait autant mal. Je t'aiderai à surmonter ça. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien... »

Je sentis qu'elle cherchait encore à échapper à mon étreinte, mais je la retins contre moi.

« Je sais que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur. Et ce n'est pas sain. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, sinon ça finira par avoir le dessus sur toi. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis prêt à rester allongé contre toi des heures durant, à te murmurer que tout ira bien si tu le souhaites, mais je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne te seras pas libérée. »

Elle émit un léger couinement et pendant une seconde, je me demandai si elle n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole.

« A moins que tu... Sauf si tu préfères te confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux aller chercher Alice si tu veux, mais il faut que tu en parles. »

Un nouveau gémissement et elle chercha mes doigts avec les siens. J'enlaçai ma main à la sienne et compris le message qu'elle avait voulu me faire passer: non, elle ne voulait pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle devait le faire, elle préfèrait que ce soit moi.

Et honnêtement, j'ignorais pourquoi. Elle était bien plus proche d'Alice que de moi.

« Ed... Edward... » balbutia-t-elle.

Sa voix me donna l'impression que sa gorge la brûlait. Sans réfléchir, je m'agenouillai et passai doucement mes bras sous son corps pour la soulever contre moi. Je me relevai tout en observant son visage. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien. C'était comme si les paroles de la chanson que je lui avais murmurées avait eu un réel impact sur elle. Comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier sans jamais quitter son visage des yeux. Je ne me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés dans la cuisine que quand j'entendis le tiquement de l'aiguille de la pendule murale.

Je tournai inconsciemment les yeux vers l'heure et vis que j'avais passé plus d'une heure et demi à la calmer.

Je la fis bouger dans mes bras et la changeai de position pour lui faire enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle reposa sa tête contre mon épaule et j'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être dans une de ces séances de peau à peau avec un nourrisson d'à peu près cinquante kilos. Mais dans cette position, je pouvais avoir un bras de libre.

J'en profitai donc pour attraper un verre sur l'évier et m'approchai de mon réfrégirateur pour lui faire couler de l'eau fraîche. Je le posai ensuite sur le bar et nous installai sur la chaise, Bella assise en travers de mes genoux. Je passai mon bras derrière son dos pour la soutenir et lui tendis son verre.

« Merci... »

Elle but plusieurs longues gorgées sans lâcher mes yeux puis le fit reposer contre ses cuisses en tressaillant légèrement au contact du froid contre ses cuisses chaudes.

Je passai mes doigts contre sa joue et glissai ma main dans ses cheveux en la regardant. Elle se pencha instinctivement vers moi et je posai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire tendrement. C'était plus fort que moi, c'était comme si sa peau m'appelait.

Puis ma bouche dériva lentement le long de son visage jusqu'à ce que je finisse par embrasser son menton. La sentir frissonner sous mon passage était un pur délice.

« Merde ! »

Je sursautai violemment et faillis lâcher Bella dans le même temps. Celle-ci enfouit automatiquement sa tête dans mon cou, alors que je me tournais vers l'intruse.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je abasourdi.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas... Je suis là pour prendre les affaires. »

Mince, j'avais oublié ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait si tôt. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il était près de 22h. Le visage rouge pivoine, elle fit le tour du bar et alla directement vers la table de la cuisine où elle s'empressa de fourrer les affaires dans son sac.

Bella sortit son visage de mon cou pour se mettre à observer discrètement ma soeur. Alice était en train de lire attentivement le post-it que je lui avais laissé, puis le rangea dans sa poche en acquiesçant pour elle-même.

Elle attrapa son sac et revint vers nous. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et je vis l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage. En baissant les yeux, je compris qu'elle se demandait probablement pourquoi le visage de Bella portait une expression triste plutôt que gênée.

Elle se reprit et fit un pas vers nous puis embrassa tendrement Bella sur la joue avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de s'éclipser.

« Ça va ? » soufflai-je à Bella en pressant sa main.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire à nouveau des gorgées d'eau, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

Elle se tourna ensuite pour déposer son verre sur le bar et cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé la porter pour remonter, alors je m'étais contenté de l'accompagner d'une main posée sur sa chute de reins.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se tourna sur le dos pour m'observer longuement. Je cherchai dans ses yeux, l'autorisation de me coucher près d'elle. Mais ce fut dans le mouvement de sa main que je la trouvai. Elle la retourna contre le lit, sa paume faisant face au ciel et tendit ses doigts vers moi.

Je montai précautionneusement à ses côtés et m'allongeai contre elle.

Le silence reprit possession de ses droits dans l'atmosphère, et c'était exactement ce que je ne devais pas laisser arriver. J'avais réussi à l'adoucir et à calmer cette peur en elle qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. Elle devait parler, et elle devait le faire maintenant.

« Quand j'avais seize ans, j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. » lâchai-je sans trop y réfléchir.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant ma voix, puis leva son regard vers moi. S'il fallait en arriver aux confidences pour la mettre en confiance, j'étais prêt à tout.

« Alice avait quatorze ans à l'époque. J'avais une petite amie depuis plusieurs mois, et je pensais être fou d'elle. Mais un jour, il y a eu cette soirée à laquelle Alice était invitée. Mon père ne voulait pas la laisser y aller toute seule, alors je lui ai dis que je l'accompagnerais. On était très proches à l'époque, presque fusionnels, alors c'était loin de fâcher Alice de se coltiner son grand frère toute la soirée. »

Bella posa sa main contre ma hanche et le geste me surprit autant qu'il me fit du bien. Cependant, je me relevai et attrapai le tube de biafine sur la table de chevet. Je l'ouvris et recommençai à lui en appliquer sur le corps pendant que je continuai.

« Quand on est arrivés, la fête battait son plein. Il y avait des jeunes bourrés dans tous les recoins, certains qui dansaient, d'autres qui faisaient des jeux absurdes avec de l'alcool... Alice et moi, on n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'ambiance. Mais elle tenait à rester, parce que c'était le garçon sur qui elle flashait à l'époque qui l'avait invitée. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, je me suis rapidement senti de trop. Alors je l'ai laissée seule avec son Will, et je suis parti faire un tour dans la maison. »

Je passai mes mains contre le bras de Bella en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser. A ce stade, je n'osais même plus la regarder.

« Puis au détour d'un couloir, j'ai aperçu un couple se bécotter dans un coin. Au début, j'ai détourné le regard, mais quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. En regardant plus attentivement, je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. C'était ma petite amie de l'époque qui était en train de se taper un autre mec dans mon dos. J'étais fou de rage. »

J'eus un haut le coeur en repensant à la trahison que j'avais ressenti sur le coup.

« Je suis redescendu et j'ai arraché Alice des bras de Will en lui hurlant qu'on rentrait. Elle a protesté jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors, elle hurlait que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, que j'avais promis. Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, et je lui ai ordonné de monter dans la voiture. Quand elle a vu à quel point j'étais énervé, elle a cessé de discuter mais m'a supplié d'appeler nos parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Elle soutenait que je n'étais pas en état de conduire. Mais je n'avais rien bu,;je trouvais ses paroles complètement déplacées alors j'ai quand même pris le volant. »

Mes doigts se crispèrent un peu contre la peau de Bella alors que je luttai pour continuer. Si elle devait se confier à moi, je lui devais au moins ça. Ravalant la bile dans ma gorge, j'inspirai profondément.

« Seulement elle avait raison, je n'aurais jamais du prendre le volant. On s'engueulait dans la voiture, et j'ai finis par griller un feu rouge. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après ça, juste que je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Mon père m'a appris qu'Alice était dans le coma. Je crois que je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années... »

Peu à peu, je me forçai à reprendre mes mouvements et continuai d'étaler la crème sur les jambes de Bella.

« Elle s'est réveillée quelques jours plus tard. Et c'est à ce moment là que les médecins lui ont appris sous mes yeux ce que mon père avait voulu me cacher: ses jambes étaient paralysées. Elle n'avait qu'une infime chance de marcher à nouveau un jour. Mais elle s'est battue. Elle s'est battue comme jamais je n'ai vu personne se battre. Elle a passé des mois à l'hôpital, à alterner ses cours par correspondance et ses séances de rééducation. Elle ne se laissait pas un seul jour de répit, par peur de régresser. Elle a mis près d'un an à pouvoir marcher à peu près correctement à l'aide de béquilles. Pendant un an, j'ai passé des heures entières chaque jour avec elle. Elle ne m'a pas adressé le moindre mot. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Par contre moi, je me détestais. J'avais fais de sa vie un enfer, tout ça à cause de ma fierté mal placée. »

Je relevai les yeux et vis que ceux de Bella étaient immergés de larmes. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant ailleurs.

« Puis un jour, elle a pu rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait plus de béquilles mais mon père lui soutenait quand même le bras pour l'aider. Je me suis levé pour l'accueillir, et elle m'a foutu la gifle la plus monumentale de mon existence. J'étais tellement assomé par la surprise que je ne l'ai pas sentie passer à côté de moi pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et au bout de trois mois, elle a commencé à s'adoucir. J'approchai de mes examens de fin d'année, et je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas rajouter à mon stress. Puis une nuit, je l'ai sentie se glisser contre moi dans mon lit. Elle savait que j'étais réveillé, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est juste blottie contre moi, et j'ai su que j'étais pardonné. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais pu excuser la bétise de mes actes et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai parfois du mal à la regarder en face quand le souvenir de cette nuit me revient. »

Je finis d'étaler la crème sur le ventre de Bella en silence, puis me recouchai à côté d'elle. Je continuai de passer ma main sur son corps pour faire pénétrer la biafine.

Je perdais petit à petit espoir que le fait de lui avoir confié mon plus lourd souvenir ait eu un impact sur elle. Elle restait silencieuse, et je pensai même qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Mais elle poussa un long soupir qui me fit baisser les yeux sur elle, pour constater que les siens étaient toujours ouverts.

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé. » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Cette fois, je la laissai s'exprimer sans l'interrompre. J'avais trop peur de la braquer comme je l'avais fais quelques heures plus tôt.

« De lui, je veux dire. Depuis qu'il est... » J'entendis les mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge. « Depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai toujours refusé de l'évoquer. »

J'enroulai une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt et jouai avec en attendant qu'elle continue.

« Il était toute ma vie. Je ne fréquentais personne d'autre que lui, à part Emmett que nous ne voyions que l'été jusqu'à ce qu'on emménage en Californie. Mais sinon, ce n'était que lui et moi. »

Elle se tourna sur le côté et posa son front contre mon torse. Je sentis qu'elle cherchait du réconfort. Je me mis donc à lui caresser le dos doucement.

« Il n'avait qu'un rêve, il voulait être réalisateur. Et il disait qu'il me donnerait le rôle principal dans tous ses films. On jouait souvent à créer des sketchs. Il dirigeait les opérations, et je me contentais de jouer. Je pense que si j'aimais ça, c'était uniquement parce que ça lui faisait plaisir et que ça me permettait de passer du temps avec lui. Ces deux semaines à Belfast dont je t'ai parlé, ça nous a rapprochés comme jamais. Parce qu'on s'est découvert un nouvel amour commun pour la musique. Et pas pour n'importe quelle musique, mais pour la _leur_. Ce sont nos parents qui nous ont emmenés dans ce pub la première fois. Puis tout le reste de la semaine, on a prétexté vouloir faire une balade au parc rien que tous les deux pour retourner les voir jouer. Il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque, mais mes parents avaient une confiance aveugle en lui. »

Je me mis à frôler son dos avec mes ongles, et cela provoqua un violent frisson sur son épiderme. Elle trembla un peu avant de reprendre.

« On y est allés tellement souvent que le groupe a fini par nous repérer au bout du troisième jour. Le quatrième, on est montés sur scène avec eux. Le cinquième, le patron du pub nous prenait en photo avec eux. Le sixième, il y avait un nouveau cadre accroché au dessus du bar, et notre photo y était affichée. Le septième jour lorsqu'on a voulu y retourner pour leur dire au revoir, nos parents ont catégoriquement refusé. Ils voulaient qu'on passe une journée complète ensemble avant de repartir. On n'a jamais pu retourner les voir, et on est partis comme ça, sans faire nos adieux le lendemain matin. »

Je devinai que parler de son frère lui faisait finalement énormément de bien, car elle se détendit considérablement au creux de mes bras.

« Le jour où je les ai entendus à la radio, je n'ai pas seulement pleuré parce qu'entendre leur musique me faisait du bien. Mais elle me rappelait tellement à lui que j'ai du m'arrêter plusieurs heures sur le bas côté pour me calmer. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de savoir que ce groupe quelque part, le gardait en vie dans mon esprit.

- Tu as essayé de les rencontrer à nouveau depuis qu'ils sont célèbres ? » tentai-je en craignant de la brusquer. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Non. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose. Ça ne serait pas pareil sans lui. Je suis toujours allée à leurs concerts en fan et non pas en célébrité. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis face à eux: une fan. »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer en silence, je n'avais pas à contredire ce qu'elle pensait. Surtout pas à cet instant.

« Une année, nos parents ont arrêté de nous donner de l'argent de poche. Ils voulaient économiser un peu plus pour qu'on puisse visiter l'Arizona en plus de notre voyage annuel en Californie. L'été venait de se terminer et on allait bientôt rentrer à l'école. Mon frère passait au collège et je l'ai surpris à pleurer dans sa chambre un soir. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de la nouveauté. Quand j'ai commencé à le rassurer et à lui dire que tout irait bien, il m'a arrêtée nette et m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. »

Sa main voyagea le long de ma hanche et elle fit des petits cercles avec son doigt autour du grain de beauté sous mes côtes.

« Il a fini par m'expliquer pourquoi il pleurait. En fait, il avait dépensé tout son argent l'été précédent en Californie et il lui restait à peine dix francs pour m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Un fin sourire s'étala sur son visage et je vins frôler sa joue avec mon doigt. Ces gestes me semblaient tellement naturels avec elle. J'avais l'impression que ma peau reconnaissait la sienne.

« J'ai passé des heures à le consoler, fit-elle en souriant. Il m'arrachait le coeur à se maudire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'offrir un cadeau comme les années précédentes. Mais cette année là, il m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait. Il m'a emmenée au parc, et on a mangé une glace allongés dans l'herbe. »

Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en souriant pleinement également. Ce qu'elle me racontait de sa relation avec son frère me rappelait un peu celle qu'Alice et moi partagions quand nous étions jeunes.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Juste sa présence à côté de moi, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Il a passé l'après-midi à me parler de ses projets pour quand il serait grand. Il disait qu'il emménagerait à New York et que dès que j'aurais atteint également la majorité, il m'aiderait à le rejoindre. Il voulait me choisir les meilleurs rôles. »

Elle soupira longuement et son sourire s'effaça peu à peu. Je vis la lueur triste reprendre possession de ses prunelles.

« Emmett m'en veut, je pense... dit-elle après une longue pause. Je n'ai jamais voulu parler de lui avec personne. Pas même mes parents. Et je voyais qu'Emmett avait besoin de parler de lui, souvent. Mais je ne... pouvais pas. »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et je me mis instantanément à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on me parle de lui au passé. De cette façon, si je... Si je gardais mes souvenirs de lui intactes, il était toujours... en vie. Je... je... »

Son corps fut secoué de tremblements; je m'empressai de l'envelopper dans mes bras avant de la bercer.

« Shh... Tu n'es pas obligée Bella. Pas tout de suite. C'est déjà bien que tu aies réussi à parler de lui. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Je traçai des cercles dans son dos et la gardai contre moi le temps qu'elle se calme.

Après quelques minutes, elle se recula un peu et plongea ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes. J'eus du mal à déglutir face à l'intensité de son regard et ma gorge me parut sèche soudainement.

Ma main interrompit sa course contre sa colonne vertébrale et glissa le long de son corps pour venir se poser sur sa nuque.

Je me laissai guider par mes instincts, répondai positivement à mes pulsions et sans que je ne comprenne comment, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent à effleurer les siennes.

Sa respiration se bloqua, je pouvais nettement le sentir et pendant un moment, j'hésitai. Je n'avais pas à profiter de ce moment de faiblesse qui la submergeait pour mon unique bonheur. Je devais avant tout penser au sien.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par mes lèvres qui se pressèrent contre les siennes le plus doucement possible. Mes sens n'avaient pas suivi ma raison. Elle hoqueta et je pressai ma bouche plus fermement sur la sienne en laissant échapper un soupir.

J'avais peur qu'elle lutte; peur qu'elle me repousse, plus que tout. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle rapprocha son corps un peu plus du mien et emmêla sa jambe aux miennes.

La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne me fit gronder doucement tandis que du bout de ma langue, je chatouillai sa lèvre pour lui demander plus. Sans trop attendre, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et je me glissai à l'intérieur de sa bouche, fiévreux.

Ma main remonta contre sa joue alors que la sienne s'accrochait à mon avant-bras. Je la caressai tendrement en continuant de la vénérer avec ma langue.

A bout de souffle, elle finit par lâcher mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler longuement.

« Pardon, » souffla-t-elle.

Le fait que ce soit elle qui s'excuse me fit soudainement sourire. Je secouai la tête et m'approchai à nouveau de ses lèvres pour y poser un court baiser.

« Ça fait près de deux semaines que j'avais envie de faire ça, lui avouai-je dans un souffle.

- Ah bon ? »

Son ton étonné me fit de nouveau sourire et je hochai la tête pour lui répondre.

« Et puis, je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser. J'ai initié ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans se détacher de mon regard.

« Ne t'excuse pas, surtout. J'avais besoin de ça... »

Je fus un peu déçu qu'elle en parle comme si ce baiser que nous avions échangé l'avait juste aidée à détourner son attention quelques minutes et rien de plus. Mais je me contentai de lui sourire en effleurant sa joue.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et me redressai, déliant sa jambe des miennes avec regrets.

« Je reviens dans trente secondes. »

Je me dépêchai d'aller récupérer l'ordinateur resté dans la salle de bain et le ramenai dans la chambre. Je le posai sur la commode et pianotai quelques secondes, sentant le regard de Bella sur mon dos. Ce sentiment déclencha une série de frissons en moi et je tremblai légèrement pour les chasser.

Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque je sentis son souffle contre mon épaule.

« Tu as froid ? »

Je me retournai brusquement pour la trouver debout à quelques centimètres de moi. Je répondis par la négative en secouant niaisement la tête.

_The dawn is breaking..._

Elle haussa un sourcil en souriant tandis que la musique s'élevait autour de nous.

« _Collide_ ?

- _Collide_.

- Tu écoutes ce genre de musiques ?

- Je t'ai dis que mes goûts musicaux étaient géniaux.

- Je refusais de te croire.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'hésite encore. Même si _Collide _est un excellent choix... »

Je me rapprochai d'elle, glissai mes lèvres dans son cou.

« J'aime la musique de ton meilleur ami, tu pourrais m'accorder un bon point pour ça. » murmurai-je contre sa peau.

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

J'embrassai tendrement la peau qui se présentait sous mes lèvres et sentis un frisson soulever son épiderme.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'aimais sa musique, » dit-elle, haletante. « Mais ravie que tu le reconnaisses enfin. »

Je grognai en lui mordillant superficiellement la nuque et je crus entendre un gémissement lui échapper.

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Mes sens s'éveillèrent complètement et mon érection commença à se faire remarquer tandis que je la rapprochai de moi en posant une main sur son bassin.

Elle l'effleura de sa hanche et le fin tissu de mon bermudas ne laissa aucune place possible au doute qu'elle ne l'ait pas sentie.

Son souffle s'accéléra, sa bouche commença à dévier de la mienne pour venir se perdre sur ma mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à la peau dans mon cou.

_I somehow find_

_You and I, Collide_

Suivant uniquement mon désir et mes pulsions, je posai mes mains sur ses fesses pour la plaquer fermement contre mon bassin. Un nouveau gémissement et je m'attaquai au lobe de son oreille. Un autre, et je fis glisser mes doigts de ses reins à la cambrure de son dos pour la sentir toujours plus près de moi.

Je pressai mon corps au sien, un désir ardent me bouffant de l'intérieur et contrôlant mes moindres faits et gestes.

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement, mais cette fois-ci le son de sa voix m'interpella. Ca avait été comme un cri de douleur. Intrigué, je relevai la tête et observai son visage.

« Bella ? »

Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres pincées. Je la regardai intensément, effrayé d'avoir pu lui faire mal d'une quelconque façon. Qu'avais-je fais ? Rien ne m'avait semblé anormal, pourtant.

« Je ne peux pas... » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un poids tomba sur mes épaules et je soupirai lentement en comprenant que j'avais trop précipité les évènements.

« Je sais, pardon. Je me suis laissé emporté.

- Non Edward, tu ne comprends pas... J'en ai envie, mais je ne _peux_ pas.

- Comment ça ? » la questionnai-je, perdu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un air désolé.

« Je ne peux pas parce que tu me fais mal. Je veux dire... _Ça_ me fait mal. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait mal ? Mon coeur se déchira un peu en pensant qu'elle pouvait bel et bien être en train de parler de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je restai complètement interdit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne.

« Edward, je t'en prie lâche-moi... Ça me brûle. »

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

La réalisation me percuta alors et je reculai vivement en relâchant son corps. Elle sembla immédiatement se détendre alors que je me foutais une baffe mentale.

« Tes coups de soleil... Je suis désolé, Bella ! Je n'y pensais plus.

- Non, c'est... C'est moi qui suis désolée. »

Elle semblait dévastée, alors je m'empressai de passer une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal pour quelque chose qui était loin d'être de sa faute.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. On n'est pas des bêtes sauvages, on peut attendre que tu sois guérie, tu sais, » voulus-je la rassurer avec un sourire timide.

Mon membre déjà durci par l'excitation protesta et se rappela à mon bon souvenir, mais je serrai les mâchoires pour me contrôler. Je refusais de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle hocha la tête en souriant timidement puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Inspirant profondément pour retrouver mes esprits, je glissai ma main dans sa nuque et embrassai une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Sa bouche se posa doucement contre ma joue et elle se recula pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Je commençai inconsciemment à la suivre, mais elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je venais, pour... te proposer mon aide.

- Je vais boire un verre d'eau. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Son sourire amusé me fit me sentir comme un con. Elle n'était pas invalide, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je baissai la tête en laissant s'échapper un rire mal à l'aise et me frottai la nuque en reculant d'un pas.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je crierai ton prénom si jamais je fais un malaise en ouvrant le robinet.

- Très drôle. »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre tandis que je soupirais en frottant mon visage. Ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. J'avais eu si peur de l'avoir déstabilisée, ou même déréglée mentalement en la poussant à me révéler la mort de son frère.

_Bella n'est pas un robot, abruti ! _

Mais elle avait l'air si fragile, si impuissante face à ses souvenirs. Mon coeur s'était lentement déchiré lorsqu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur mon lit. J'avais aussi été lourdement atteint de panique en la trouvant étendue sur le sol, comme si le Monde était devenu trop lourd pour qu'elle se tienne, ne serait-ce qu'assise.

J'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et vis que j'avais reçu un message d'Alice. Sans prendre la peine de le lire, j'appuyai sur la touche appel en passant ma tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que Bella était toujours dans la salle de bain.

« _Edward ?_

- Je ne te réveille pas ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais...

- _Ne t'en fais pas, _souffla Alice_. Edward qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose. Juste que le plus dur est passé... Je pense.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

- Je sais que tu tiens à elle, que tu t'y es attachée rapidement, mais... Si Bella doit te parler, elle le fera d'elle-même.

- _Et si elle ne le fait pas ? _fit-elle d'une voix presque craintive.

- Fais-lui confiance, Alice... »

Je l'entendis soupirer longuement. Je pouvais sentir à sa voix qu'elle était abattue de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, mais ce choix devait appartenir à la première concernée.

« Elle finira par le faire. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle.

- _Hmm_. »

Bella choisit ce moment pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je vais te laisser, Alice. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, je me doutais qu'elle faisait son possible pour enterrer son côté impulsif et ne pas me demander de parler à son amie, ou sauter dans sa voiture pour nous rejoindre.

« _Prends soin d'elle. Et ne joue plus au con_, » ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Bella fit un petit signe pour attirer mon attention et lança quelques gestes que je m'efforçai de comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bella... te dit bonjour ? »

Je la vis rouler des yeux et pointer sa bouche avec son index.

« Elle t'embrasse, » corrigeai-je plus sûr de moi en activant le haut-parleur. Il y eut un nouveau blanc au bout de la ligne et je fixai Bella en fronçant les sourcils, à l'affût du moindre bruissement. « Alice ?

- Je l'embrasse aussi. »

Elle coupa court à la conversation en raccrochant. Bella continua de me fixer sans comprendre la réaction qu'Alice avait eue. Je soupirai en me levant, sachant précisément pourquoi Alice n'avait pas souhaité s'étendre quand Bella avait fait son apparition. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai un main sur ses reins pour la coller contre moi.

« Alice a beaucoup de mal à rester stoïque lorsque les personnes chères à ses yeux souffrent. Elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas pour toi, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas intervenir. Alors elle s'efforce de respecter sa parole, voilà pourquoi elle a raccroché aussi... brutalement. »

La vie n'avait pas toujours chéri Alice. Ma soeur avait souffert pendant une longue période après notre accident et depuis cette époque, son insouciance pourtant tenace s'était quelques peu évaporée. Là où en voyant quelqu'un peiné elle serait allée lui remonter les bretelles en lui soutenant qu'on pouvait toujours trouver pire que soi dans la vie, elle serait maintenant plus compréhensive, plus délicate et attentive. Je m'en voulais jusqu'à m'en mordre les doigts d'être le responsable de cette part d'elle-même qui s'était envolée.

« Je comprends, » lâcha Bella en me tirant brutalement de mes songes.

Ses doigts fins effleurèrent ma joue et je répondis sincèrement au sourire bourré de tendresse qu'elle m'envoyait. J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit et la tirai pour la poser sur mes genoux, son dos contre mon torse. Mes lèvres voguèrent au-dessus de la peau de son épaule tandis que mes sens s'imprégnaient de son goût et de son odeur.

« Merci, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est vrai. Je comprends qu'Alice ait du mal à ne pas intervenir.

- Quoi ? Non, Bella... »

J'essayai de ne pas toucher la peau sur l'avant de son corps, glissant ma main contre l'arrière de ses côtes dans une caresse rassurante.

« Je voulais dire merci pour ce que tu as fais. Je sais qu'ouvrir ton coeur et ressasser tes vieux démons a du être difficile. Alors merci de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour en avoir la force.

- Oh. »

Elle s'inclina en arrière pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main traîna le long de ma cuisse, réveillant involontairement des sensations familières.

« Tu as fais la même chose. Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour m'avoir montré la voie et m'avoir poussée à le faire. »

Pourquoi l'avais-je fait asseoir sur mes genoux ? Très mauvaise initiative, elle allait se rendre compte de mon état encore plus rapidement. J'agrippai ses hanches dans une tentative d'éloignement, mais elle comprit l'inverse et s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon torse, poussant par la même occasion contre mon début d'érection. Je l'entendis rire doucement.

« Un souci, Edward ?

- Espèce de petit esprit diabolique... » soufflai-je alors qu'elle bougeait à nouveau ses hanches dans ma direction dans le but de se frotter à moi.

Elle se fit prendre à son propre jeu lorsque je l'attaquai sans prévenir en couvrant son sexe de ma main. Je la sentis se tendre contre moi et j'en profitai pour passer mon doigt le long du tissu, là où je devinai se trouver son point sensible. Elle se cambra et ses ongles agrippèrent mes avant-bras.

J'avais une envie incontrôlable de lui faire ravaler son sourire, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que les hommes qui pouvaient se retrouver excités avec un simple coup de hanches.

« On peut être deux à jouer à ça, » soufflai-je au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant une série de frissons. « Sauf que j'ai un avantage sur toi. »

Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger à cause de ses coups de soleil. Ou si elle venait à le faire, elle finirait par se faire mal et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je désirais.

Je passai le bout de ma langue sur son lobe d'oreille en évitant soigneusement de la mordiller. Mon avant-bras glissa sous ses genoux, les repliant contre sa poitrine; je la soulevai contre moi et ma main libre glissa jusqu'à ses reins, puis jusqu'à l'élastique de son maillot de bain. Elle soupira lourdement.

« Edward... On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Toi, tu ne vas rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Tais-toi, » lui intimai-je doucement.

Sa peau glissant sous mes doigts me firent frissonner, si bien que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la retourner et la prendre sauvagement sur mon lit, sans me soucier de sa douleur. J'attrapai son bas de bikini et le fit lentement glisser sur ses cuisses, l'arrêtant à ses genoux.

Sous mes yeux, sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière, l'anticipation grimpant en flèche en elle. Elle tentait de rester un maximum immobile, pensant certainement que cela l'aiderait à garder le contrôle de la situation. Mais la situation lui avait échappée depuis un bon moment déjà, me laissant les pleins pouvoirs.

Mon bras relâcha ses genoux et je me reculai pour aller m'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Je lui écartai les jambes sans demander son autorisation et passai mon pouce sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse plusieurs fois.

Je fis remonter ma main le long de sa jambe en m'y attardant exagérément, la faisant gronder de frustration, et la posai sur son bas-ventre. Je repris ma caresse lentement, les doigts de Bella s'ancrant un peu plus dans ma chair. J'avais envie de planter mes dents dans son épaule, désireux d'évacuer un minimum de la tension qui m'habitait par n'importe quel moyen. Mais je me contentai de mordre l'intérieur de ma joue en glissant deux doigts entre ses plis humides.

« Putain ! » jura celle-ci en se cambrant un peu plus.

Ma main libre attrapa sa hanche pour la coller fermement contre mon pelvis. Je ne pouvais plus encaisser la friction qu'elle créait chaque fois qu'elle se tortillait sous mes caresses. Je tournai mes doigts autour de son paquet de nerfs frénétiquement, me mordant plus violemment encore la joue sous les sensations que son corps s'agitant contre le mien provoquait.

« Bella ? articulai-je difficilement entre mes dents serrées.

- Hmm ? »

Son soupir avait quelque chose d'à la fois urgent et perdu.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les orchidées ?

- Qu... Quoi ? »

Ma tentative pour la distraire fonctionnait visiblement bien. Elle cessa toute tentative de bouger ses hanches durant quelques secondes alors que je continuai ma caresse.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les orchidées ? répétai-je en continuant mon petit manège.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que... C'est pas... Pas le moment ! »

Sans prévenir, je plongeai deux doigts dans son antre chaude. Elle cria sous l'effet de surprise et ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts pour s'accommoder à l'intrusion. Je cessai mes mouvements un instant, puis repris en sentant qu'elle tentait de bouger ses hanches. Je commençai de rapides va-et-vient et très vite, je sentis par les pressions continues autour de mes doigts qu'elle cherchait sa délivrance. Je lâchai alors sa hanche pour tourner son visage vers moi et attrapai avidement ses lèvres entre les miennes.

Ce fut au moment où je plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche en posant mon pouce contre son clitoris qu'elle se raidit sous mon toucher. Son corps tout entier trembla quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rejette violemment sa tête en arrière, lâchant mes lèvres en poussant un cri libérateur. Mes doigts étaient prisonniers de l'étau que provoquait sa jouissance.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration régulière, relâchant tout doucement les muscles de son corps. J'embrassai sa tempe en sueur et la soulevai pour la déposer à côté de moi. Avant de me relever, je lui enlevai complètement son bas de maillot de bain et l'embrassai rapidement. Sa main crocheta ma nuque pour approfondir mon baiser et je sentis la deuxième glisser jusqu'à l'élastique de mon bermudas. J'attrapai son poignet en fermant les yeux et mis plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir rencontrer son regard confus.

« Je t'ai dis que tu n'aurais rien à faire.

- Mais tu...

- C'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas un obsédé sexuel, » ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Je me levai après avoir reposé son bras contre le lit, allai chercher quelques vêtements dans mon armoire et revins m'asseoir près d'elle. Mon regard ne quittait pas le sien tandis que je faisais glisser un boxer à moi le long de ses jambes. Elle souleva un peu le bassin pour m'aider, et je m'efforçai de ne pas baisser les yeux pour profiter de la vue.

Je résistai quelques secondes puis finis par craquer. Mes yeux dérivèrent et je dus retenir un gémissement en les posant sur son sexe. Elle eut un sourire carnassier, pour le moins fière de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Je m'empressai de faire complètement remonter le boxer en bougonnant et attrapai ses mains pour la redresser. J'allai me placer derrière elle, et fis passer un large tee-shirt gris cendré par-dessus sa tête.

« Tu seras plus confortable là-dedans, » lui expliquai-je.

Si j'avais été totalement sincère, je lui aurais aussi précisé que c'était surtout parce que je mourrais d'envie de la voir habillée de mes fringues que je faisais ça. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'enfiler, elle tira sur les ficelles de son bikini pour le détacher, et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Puis elle s'allongea en m'invitant à faire de même. Je m'exécutai et m'étendai sur mon flanc droit, lui faisant face.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est normal.

- Pour _tout_. »

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot avec un sourire bien plus osé et j'eus l'impression que ses yeux étaient passés du marron chocolaté au noir.

« Ce fut avec plaisir, » répliquai-je en tentant de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. J'avais une érection à calmer, moi ! « Dors maintenant. La journée a été éprouvante.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Surtout sur la toute fin...

- Bella... grondai-je en frottant mon visage avec mes mains. Je fais vraiment tout mon possible là pour respecter _ta_ volonté et ne pas te faire mal en me laissant aller à mes pulsions. Alors par pitié, arrête avec tes sous-entendus peu subtils ou je te jure que je vais te faire voir les étoiles jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies ton propre nom !

- Vraiment très dissuasive comme menace.

- Dors ! »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant mais n'insista pas plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent quasi instantanément, ses mains calées sous sa tête. Je commençai moi-même à atteindre l'état de somnolence quand sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

« Je meurs de faim. »

Je poussai un grondement exaspéré et me redressai en même temps que Bella. Je la fixai un moment, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Quoi ? Ça fait douze heures que j'ai rien mangé ! »

Roulant des yeux, je me levai et quittai la chambre, Bella sur mes talons. A cette allure, nous n'étions pas près de nous reposer.

* * *

Voilà, vous en savez un peu (beaucoup ?) plus sur le passé de Bella et ainsi que sur celui d'Edward. Hey, il allait pas avoir le rôle de la blanche colombe dans l'histoire ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt.


	6. Sex on Fire

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour me faire pardonner mon petit retard et étant donné que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre. Je craignais un peu le résultat, mais il a été bien perçu dans l'ensemble :) Allez, je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy !

* * *

Victoria Street.

22 Juin 2011.

**BELLA**

Nous étions enfermés chez Edward depuis quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'il prenait son mal en patience avec moi. Il m'écoutait, me laissait raconter mes souvenirs parce qu'il savait que ça me soulageait. Il savait qu'après avoir passé quatorze ans en refusant d'évoquer mon frère, j'avais désormais besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. J'avais besoin de sceller ma blessure une bonne fois pour toutes afin d'aller vraiment de l'avant.

Quatre jours qu'il ne me laissait tranquille que lorsque je passai le pas de la salle de bain. Mais malgré ce que je pouvais dire pour le charrier, j'aimais sentir sa présence à mes côtés.

Quatre jours qu'il me passait couche de crème sur couche de crème. Ma peau commençait à prendre une teinte halée au fur et à mesure que les brûlures se transformaient.

J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais sentir ses mains naviguer sur mon corps était une sensation divine. Depuis qu'il y avait eu ce moment assez brûlant entre nous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses longs doigts fins comme s'ils avaient été une forme réincarnée d'un Dieu Grec, ou je ne sais quoi. Il m'avait charriée un nombre de fois incalculable en le remarquant.

Cela faisait aussi quatre jours que nous mangions toutes sortes de sandwiches, pizzas et plats réchauffés qu'Alice avait pris soin de nous préparer et de nous emmener en douce le soir.

Il refusait de cuisiner et de me laisser cuisiner pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » lançai-je en le voyant sortir une énième pizza.

Il releva la tête vers moi, les sourcils haussés.

« Edward, je te jure que si tu essaies de me faire avaler une nouvelle part de pizza ou un sandwich ou un plat de pâtes d'Alice, je te torturerai de la pire manière qui existe. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi ça consiste, mais je le ferai ! Je t'arracherai sûrement les ongles d'orteils pour te les faire manger derrière puis je t'arracherai les cheveux un à un. Et si tu ne crains pas ça, je t'épilerai les jambes et le torse ! Je collerai les bandes de cire chaude sur toi quand tu seras endormi comme ça tu n'auras plus d'autre choix que de me regarder te les arracher quand tu te réveilleras ! »

Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, tenant toujours la pizza à bout de bras et me regarda totalement ahuri.

« Je déclare la guerre à la malbouffe ! » conclus-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Un grand silence plana derrière mon monologue tandis que nous nous contentâmes de nous dévisager. Il semblait ne pas revenir de mes propos et continuai de me fixer, abasourdi.

Puis doucement, un coin de ses lèvres se souleva et il fut secoué de tremblements. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Puis je compris lorsqu'il lâcha la pizza soudainement et se mit à hurler de rire en se tenant à la table.

Parfois, il se calmait un peu puis il relevait les yeux vers moi, et ça repartait de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, gagnée par son hilarité, je me mis moi-même à rire. Il s'écroula sur le sol et je profitai de son moment de faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus. A cheval sur ses hanches, je le frappai au torse.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Ça fait quatre jours que tu me forces à manger n'importe quoi. Je vais finir par choper des boutons ! »

Il rit un peu plus fort et m'attrapa brusquement les hanches. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai sous son corps alors qu'il riait toujours autant.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et s'apaisa petit à petit. Puis il se redressa tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de repartir dans son fou rire en croisant mon regard.

« Tu as travaillé pour la mafia Russe, ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Mais d'où tu sors toutes ces tortures ? »

Je me mis à rougir. Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui dire ça.

« En fait... »

_Mais la ferme, Bella ! Tu m'écoutes des fois ?_

« La partie tortures, c'était un bout d'un monologue que j'aie eu à dire dans un film une fois... »

Il m'observa longuement, jaugeant mon expression pour voir si j'étais sérieuse.

« C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

_Oh, pitié ! _

Pas de pitié pour moi, il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire en se laissant lourdement reposer contre mon corps.

« Dégage de là, mammouth ! »

Edward releva immédiatement la tête, ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Mammouth ?

- Oui, mammouth ! Tu m'écrases, espèce de poids lourd.

- T'es super méchante au fond, Bella.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Il est vexé ! »

Il s'écarta de moi et alla s'asseoir en tailleur à deux mètres deux moi. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et toi t'as pris des kilos ces derniers jours ! »

Ma bouche forma un _Oh ! _halluciné et je plissai les yeux pour le défier.

« C'est de ta faute ça, tu me forces à manger trucs gras sur trucs gras depuis quatre jours ! »

Je me levai immédiatement et allai observer ma silhouette dans la porte du four en me contorsionnant pour regarder mes fesses.

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas grossi... »

Je n'avais jamais eu tendance à grossir, mais il est vrai qu'en restant plusieurs jours sans activité physique quelconque et à manger n'importe quelles saloperies, j'avais peu de chances d'y échapper.

« Naïve ! me lança-t-il soudain. J'essayais juste de me venger. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours maigre comme un cornichon.

- Proportionnellement parlant, par rapport à sa minuscule taille, c'est gros un cornichon ! Alors merci bien. »

Il se leva en me lançant son éternel sourire en coin et s'approcha de moi lentement. Il m'agrippa les reins pour me coller à son bassin en plongeant sa bouche dans mon cou. Il embrassa ma carotide tandis que je sentais mon souffle accélérer.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es magnifique. »

Ses dents raclèrent contre ma peau, mes doigts s'accrochèrent à ses bras.

« Comme une cerise. »

Je reculai vivement, toute magie rompue par sa dernière réplique et le regardai, incrédule.

« Pardon ? Une cerise ?

- C'est magnifique une cerise.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout ! »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux. D'accord une cerise c'était joli, mais bon...

Il m'approcha à nouveau et embrassa mes lèvres.

« Tu es belle... comme la princesse Tiana, fit-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Me comparer à une autre femme ne t'aidera pas, tu sais.

- C'est un personnage de dessin animé, bon sang ! »

Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il me faisait reculer contre le comptoir. Mes reins butèrent contre la planche en bois et ses baisers dérivèrent petit à petit vers mon oreille.

« Tu es belle comme la tour Eiffel le soir du nouvel an.

- Mouais. Un monument plusieurs fois centenaire, rien de très glorieux. »

Il gronda et me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir. Me regardant dans les yeux, il écarta mes jambes sans ménagement et vint se caler entre elles. Son regard noir me fit frémir et j'empêchai un gémissement de me trahir.

« Tu es belle comme le ciel lorsque l'on se trouve dans l'oeil de l'ouragan.

- De mieux en mieux, » soupirai-je.

Il me donna un coup de bassin, son début d'érection butant contre mon entrejambe. Cette fois, je poussai un lourd gémissement en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

« Tu me fais chier, Bella ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? » haletai-je.

Posant ses deux mains sur mes joues, il redressa mon visage vers le sien et donna un autre coup de bassin en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que mes paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes. Je crus entendre un sifflement provenir de sa bouche.

Il agrippa mes cheveux et me força à ouvrir les yeux après avoir mordu ma lèvre. Son regard de lave en fusion réveilla une chaleur familière dans mon bas ventre et je gémis à nouveau.

« Je t'ai comparée à tout ce que je trouve de plus magnifique dans ce bas monde. Mais tu as raison, ça ne te rend pas justice. Parce que tu es de loin la plus belle femme qui m'ait été donnée de voir. »

Mon souffle se coupa, plus seulement à cause de l'intensité de son regard mais également à cause du poids de ses mots. C'était de loin la chose la plus saisissante et charmante qu'un homme ait prononcé à mon égard.

« Je... »

Edward hocha la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

« Je tenais à te le dire. Même si tu es une chieuse invétérée et que tu ne sais pas quand te taire. » susurra-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

Son visage se trouva une nouvelle fois au creux de mon cou et il y pressa ses lèvres avant de me mordiller.

« Edward, » soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cuisses et me rapprochèrent au maximum de lui. Il reprit d'assaut mes lèvres et força le passage pour plonger sa langue dans ma bouche, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. La sensation était toujours divine, et j'avais du mal à m'en rassasier. En réalité, je n'y arrivais jamais.

Je sentis son souffle irrégulier s'étaler contre ma joue alors que ses mains remontèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Puis sans prévenir, il me l'arracha, m'obligeant à me décoller de ses lèvres plusieurs secondes. Il me regarda, son souffle erratique, et baissa son regard vers mon buste recouvert uniquement de mon soutien-gorge. Après un dernier regard pour ma bouche, il plongea vers mes épaules et traça une ligne de baisers qui descendirent jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine.

Il attrapa le tissu entre ses dents et tira dessus, frustré par cette barrière. Je décidai de reprendre les choses en mains et le repoussai brusquement. Il me regarda avec une lueur presque animale dans les yeux et je posai mes mains sur son col. Je tirai sur les pans de sa chemisette sans trop y croire, mais la chance fut avec moi. Les boutons s'arrachèrent et mon sourire victorieux ne se fit pas attendre.

« Une urgence ? » me lança-t-il, moqueur.

Je repoussai sa chemise le long de ses bras et grognai en remarquant qu'il portait un Marcel blanc en dessous. Je l'entendis rire, mais j'étais trop prise dans ma contemplation pour relever. Je devais avouer qu'il était _très_ sexy avec ça sur le dos. Le fin tissu faisait parfaitement ressortir ses pectoraux. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas, et le lui retirai avec empressement.

Ma bouche, à l'instar de la sienne un peu plus tôt, vint se perdre sur la peau de son torse sur lequel je laissai une petite marque rouge juste en dessous de sa clavicule.

« Possessive ?

- J'aime laisser une trace de mon passage.

- Tu ne seras pas que de passage Bella, crois-moi.

- Fais tes preuves, on en reparle après. »

Il me força à lâcher son torse et à me redresser. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux tandis que ses lèvres descendaient sur ma clavicule. Il me mordit brusquement, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Puis il m'apaisa avec sa langue et je savais qu'il était en train de me marquer.

« Possessif ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- J'aime marquer ce qui m'appartiens.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! »

Il eut un rire sarcastique et me fit taire en plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentis ses doigts s'attaquer au bouton de mon short. Il descendit ensuite la braguette mais ne s'emmerda pas à me l'enlever. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et posa sa paume contre ma culotte humide.

Il poussa un grognement sourd et s'agrippa à ma hanche avec son autre main. Je gémis de le sentir contre mon sexe et en réponse, il appliqua une pression avec sa main, me faisant voir des étoiles.

« J'ai envie de toi.

- Tu peux m'avoir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire l'amour pour la première fois sur mon comptoir de cuisine ?

- Non, mais tu vas te contenter de me _prendre _pour la première fois sur ton comptoir de cuisine, par contre. »

Je détestais quand un mec parlait de faire l'amour. Je ne jouais pas dans cette catégorie.

Il s'apprêta à riposter mais je tirai violemment sur son bouton de jean pour l'ouvrir. Il m'avait attisée, il n'allait pas me laisser en plan maintenant, à moitié nue sur son foutu comptoir.

« On n'a pas mangé.

- Rien à foutre... Ce n'est pas de pizzas dont j'ai envie. »

Je descendis sa braguette avec précipitation et poussai sur son jean pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles. Je taquinai ensuite la peau de son bas ventre avec mes ongles, mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Je fis exprès d'entre mes doigts de deux centimètres dans son boxer, et de les ressortir immédiatement pour augmenter la frustration en lui.

Il s'agrippa au comptoir de chaque côtés de mes cuisses en fermant les yeux et poussa un grondement rageur en attrapant violemment les bords de mon short. Je n'avais plus envie de rire, je ne pensais qu'à l'avoir contre moi, en moi. Posant mes mains sur le bois, je soulevai mes hanches pour l'aider à me le retirer.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau de mon ventre et descendit sensuellement vers mon centre. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement d'anticipation. Il embrassa la bordure de ma culotte en glissant son doigt le long de mon intimité par-dessus le tissu. Je me cambrai contre sa main pour obtenir plus de frictions en gémissant lourdement.

Rompant tout contact, il remonta contre mes lèvres avec un sourire teigneux. Je crus que j'allais hurler de frustration. Il semblait fier de son petit effet, ne se départissant pas de son petit sourire idiot.

« Frustrant, non ? »

D'accord, c'était sa vengeance.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et s'empressèrent de dégrafer mon sous-vêtement. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le bout de tissu disparaître, il s'était dépêché de le lancer le plus loin possible.

Je l'entendis clairement gémir en découvrant ma poitrine. Il se pencha et fit le tour de mon sein gauche en posant des baisers tout autour. Puis il prit mon mamelon entre ses lèvres et le suçota doucement. Je poussai contre ses lèvres en geignant, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi.

Je gémissai d'autant plus fort en sentant son membre dur se presser contre mon antre chaude. Il donna un coup de reins pour me provoquer un peu plus et descendit à nouveau sa bouche le long de mon ventre. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les élastiques de mon sous-vêtement et il m'en débarassa rapidement.

Je remarquai que tous mes membres tremblaient d'appréhension et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce fut encore plus violent. Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux avant que son visage ne disparaisse entre mes cuisses.

« Bordel ! » jurai-je en me cambrant.

Il donna un premier coup de langue qui contorsionna mes entrailles. Effrayée par les sensations exagérément fortes qu'il me faisait sentir, je l'attrapai par les épaules pour le faire remonter vers moi.

« Plus tard... »

Visiblement, j'avais manqué un point important dans la définition de "préliminaires", mais ça ne pouvait m'importer moins à cet instant. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'un désir: le sentir en moi.

Il reprit possession de ma bouche et je le sentis bouger contre moi. Il retirait probablement son boxer. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et me poussa pour m'allonger sur le comptoir.

Puis sans prévenir, attrapant mes hanches, il me pénétra d'un coup sec. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en prenant en compte la taille de son sexe. Il caressa mes cheveux doucement en parsemant mon visage de baisers, m'attendant patiemment. Le choc passé, je me mis à bouger mes hanches petit à petit.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'y avait pas la barrière habituelle de protection entre nous et je commençai à paniquer.

« Edward ! Edward, arrête... on...

- Je suis clean... Tu... Tu prends la... pilule ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

Je savais que j'aurais du lui dire que je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'il prétende être clean, que rien ne me le prouvait. Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Certainement la sensation incroyable de le sentir se mouvoir à nu en moi.

« Bien sûr... »

Je me cambrai suite à un coup de reins particulièrement puissant et il en profita pour passer sa main sous mon bassin pour me retenir contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et me lança un regard bouillant. Mon sang palpita dans mes veines lorsque je captai son oeillade et couinai face au manque de contact. La sueur rendait son front brillant; ses doigts glissèrent lentement contre mon cou, s'attardant sur la marque qu'il avait laissée au niveau de ma clavicule. Puis il passa ses mains sur mes genoux et les remonta contre son corps. Il les repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le comptoir de chaque côté de mon ventre.

J'étais éblouie par les sensations époustoufflantes qui me submergeaient. Je n'étais plus qu'un océan de lave, un tourbillon de chaleur et de désir. Je poussai des gémissements de plus en plus puissants, reflétant ses coups de butoir.

« Putain, Bella...

- S'il te plaît... »

A ce stade, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je le suppliais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que ma jouissance était proche et que j'avais besoin de plus.

Il relâcha l'un de mes genoux et son doigt vint effleurer plusieurs fois mon paquet de nerfs. Je fermai violemment les yeux sentant déjà les prémices de l'orgasme me terrasser.

Puis enfin, ce fut la délivrance. La jouissance me frappa de plein fouet, si bien que je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon corps. J'oubliai complètement où j'étais, tout ce que je voyais étaient les étoiles qui dansaient joyeusement derrière mes paupières closes.

Je m'entendis hurler le prénom d'Edward mais ce fut très vague et lointain. Mon cerveau était complètement obstrué par mon orgasme. Je le sentis pousser une dernière fois en moi et se déverser au fond de mon ventre.

« Oui, Bella ! »

Une dernière vague me frappa et Edward s'affala sur mon buste en soufflant. Mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu, mes orteils se décrispant et mes jambes retrouvant leur position initiale, autour de mon amant. Il passa ses mains contre les articulations de mes hanches pour me soulager de la contorsion qu'elles avaient vécu.

Puis je le sentis se retirer et venir s'allonger près de moi. J'étais tétanisée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour les ressentir.

D'habitude mes orgasmes étaient biens, même très biens, mais cette fois-ci... Il avait été explosif, terrassant. Et encore, ces mots étaient dégradants comparés à ce que je venais de vivre.

« Tu es souple ! » lâcha-t-il en me tirant de mes pensées.

Je rougis vivement et sortis le premier truc qui me passa par la tête.

« Je... J'ai fais de la gym. C'est très répandu en France... »

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter pour parfaire mon explication minable, je décidai donc de me taire tandis qu'Edward riait.

« Tu as le chic pour sortir des trucs auxquels on ne s'attend pas. Toi, tu as fais de la gym ?

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

- Que c'est tout juste si tu sais marcher toute seule, alors faire de la gym...

- Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça.

- Si tu l'es, fit-il en embrassant ma pommette. Tu en as fais longtemps ?

- Assez pour avoir le temps de me casser un bras, me tordre trois fois la cheville gauche, deux fois la droite et me fouler le pouce, » répliquai-je en me renfrognant.

Et avec tout ça, je n'en avais fais que pendant deux ans. A peine. Mais je préférais le laisser penser que j'en avais pratiqué pendant un bon bout de temps plutôt que d'avouer totalement ma maladresse innée.

Edward gloussa doucement en se penchant sur moi pour embrasser le creux de mon épaule.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es si petite.

- Je ne suis _pas_ petite. Ta soeur est petite. Pas moi.

- Je trouve ça mignon.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! » répétai-je, mais mon esprit se perdait déjà dans les limbes du plaisir en sentant ses lèvres descendre petit à petit et parcourir la vallée de mes seins.

Je restai figée contre lui alors qu'il remontait vers mon visage pour m'embrasser. Sa main effleura mon flanc gauche et vint empoigner ma hanche. Je me laissai vite emporter par son baiser et criai presque de surprise en le sentant enfoncer un doigt dans mon antre bouillante.

Il ne me laissa pas de répit et commença immédiatement une série de va-et-viens en moi, ajoutant un autre doigt. Mon esprit refusait de réagir mais mes sens étaient déjà en alerte.

« Edward, s'i... Ar...»

Mes propres sens m'intimèrent de me taire tandis que je sentais un nouvel orgasme se construire en moi. Il retira sa main et m'attrapa par les hanches pour me faire pivoter face à lui. Il me souleva ensuite par les jambes et posa mes cuisses sur ses épaules.

Je me remis instantanément à trembler. Il le remarqua et caressa le dessus de mes cuisses pour me calmer. Mais cet apaisement fut éphémère.

« Tu avais dis 'plus tard', » susurra-t-il.

Une nouvelle vague de violents tremblements m'atteignit lorsqu'il écarta doucement les lèvres intimes et plongea sa langue en moi, jouant de ses doigts sur mon paquet de nerfs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir venir mon orgasme, jouissant sur sa langue sans prévenir et me faisant à nouveau oublier mon nom par la même occasion. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre dans le processus.

Je redescendis beaucoup plus difficilement cette fois-ci, et avais encore l'esprit embrumé lorsqu'Edward me reposa contre la table.

Je sentis vaguement ses lèvres se presser contre la peau de mon ventre et suivre une ligne imaginaire le long de mon corps. Ma propre saveur se diffusa dans ma bouche alors que sa langue se jouait de la mienne. J'avais à peine conscience de sa main caressant mon front.

Alors que mon esprit était toujours dans un véritable flou artistique, il me souleva pour me poser sur ses hanches, m'empalant directement sur son érection. Il embrassa ma carotide et se remit à se mouvoir en moi, réveillant petit à petit mes sens.

**ooo**

Un laps de temps inconnu plus tard, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le sol de sa cuisine, jambes et doigts enlacés.

J'étais complètement lessivée. Edward m'avait poussée au bout de mes capacités, en demandant toujours plus.

Je sentis ma peau coller au carrelage de la cuisine tandis que j'essayais de me relever, mais Edward me serra un peu plus contre son torse et embrassa ma nuque.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur le haut de mon dos et je réprimai un frisson.

« Mettre une pizza au four, » grommelai-je.

Edward éclata de rire. Je le fusillai du regard en me dirigeant vers le congélateur. Il siffla dans mon dos.

« Tu cuisines souvent nue comme un ver ?

- Toujours, » répliquai-je en sortant la pizza du congélateur.

Il grogna de mécontentement et se trouva debout dans mon dos en moins de deux secondes. Je souris discrètement en captant son souffle sur ma nuque.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. « Même quand tu es avec... d'autres personnes ? »

Je roulai des yeux. Je savais que "d'autres personnes" ne signifiait personne d'autre que Riley. Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai rapidement.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. Et puis de toutes façons, je ne cuisine jamais.

- Je veux bien que tu me prépares des pizzas tous les jours dans cette tenue.

- Négatif. Demain, on arrête les pizzas. »

Il fit une moue boudeuse qui me fit rire; je passai devant lui pour aller allumer le four.

Lorsque je me retournai, je trouvai une cuisine vide. Edward était parti je ne sais où. Je décidai donc de ramasser les débris de nos vêtements sur le sol, et les regroupai sur une chaise.

Edward entra alors à nouveau dans la cuisine en boxer et se dirigea directement vers moi. Mettant un vêtement sous son bras, il me passa un marcel gris par-dessus la tête en souriant. Je fus attendrie par son expression, et passai automatiquement mes bras dans les trous du débardeur.

Il était deux fois trop grand pour moi, cachant à peine mes seins et descendant jusqu'au dessous de mes fesses.

Il prit ensuite le vêtement resté sous son bras et s'accroupit devant moi. Il m'enfila un caleçon à lui et remonta pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes reins, puis se faufilèrent sur mes fesses. Il fit un grand sourire.

« J'aime tes fesses.

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Puisque je porte ton troisième suçon sur la fesse gauche.

- C'est toi qui as commencé cette histoire de suçons.

- Je t'en ai fais un, Edward. Toi tu m'en as fais trois ! Je crois que tu es le seul responsable dans cette affaire.

- Oui mais comme ça, peu importe ce que tu portes, on en verra toujours un.

- Finement pensé, Einstein. Mais dis-moi alors, celui sur la fesse, il faudrait que je porte quoi pour qu'on le voie ?

- Rien. C'était un suçon pour convenance personnelle. »

Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi idiot de toute ma vie.

« Tu es fier de toi là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très ! Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer.

- Loupé. »

Il fit une grimace mais je pouvais dire qu'il ne culpabilisait pas le moins du monde.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'heure et me reculai, arrachant ses mains de mes fesses.

« Occupe-toi de faire chauffer la pizza. C'est l'heure de ma pilule. »

Il acquiesça en me laissant partir. Je n'avais pas passé la porte du salon qu'il m'interpellait. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, découvrant une expression gênée sur son visage.

« Je voulais savoir, tu... Tu as été testée ? »

Je pris un léger coup au coeur; blessée qu'il m'ait demandé de lui faire confiance les yeux fermés sans vraiment me laisser le choix, mais que lui se permette de douter de moi.

« Bien sûr, finis-je par répondre. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire ce que tu as fais sinon. Et puis, j'ai toujours utilisé un préservatif avant toi. »

Je me tournai et continuai mon chemin, me dépêchant de grimper.

Je redescendis une dizaine de minutes plus tard et rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine. Dès que je passai devant lui, il m'attrapa par la hanche et me ramena contre lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes quelques secondes et il appuya son front contre le mien. Je le sentis inspirer lentement, puis me serrer un peu plus fort.

Il fit passer mes bras autour de son cou, et me souleva par les fesses pour me permettre d'enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je pensais qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau round, mais il se contenta simplement de m'étreindre, appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Son nez était enfoui dans mes cheveux, sa main droite passée sous le débardeur parcourait lentement ma colonne vertébrale.

Ce contact souleva ma peau dans un long frisson qui le fit sourire contre mon cou lorsqu'il en prit conscience.

Il fit demi tour et me plaqua gentiment à sa place, collant son corps au plus près du mien.

Il caressa mes bras en continuant d'embrasser mon cou. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à me faire passer un message par ses gestes doux et attentionnés.

Peut-être des excuses, mais je sentais qu'il y avait plus.

« C'est cuit, » fit-il contre mon cou, me tirant de mes songes.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir près de lui. Tandis que nous mangions, mon esprit en était encore à se poser mille et une questions sur notre semblant de relation.

_Et après ? _me criait-il. Une fois que nous reprendrions contact avec la réalité, que se passerait-il ? Quand Riley reviendra dans ma vie, quand nous devrons nous comporter normalement devant notre entourage. Edward me lançait constamment des regards brûlants depuis quelques jours, regards qui me filaient la chaire de poule et auxquels je devais très certainement répondre.

Comment cela passerait-il inaperçu ? Et puis que pensait Edward de toute cette histoire ? Il m'avait lancé lorsque nous faisions l'amour que je ne serais pas que de passage, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Où es-tu ? »

Je repris violemment contact avec la réalité, me rendant compte que ma part de pizza était suspendue au bout de ma main depuis assez longtemps pour être froide.

« Quoi ? » lâchai-je, un peu perdue.

Il me prit la pizza des mains et la reposa dans mon assiette. Puis ses doigts glissèrent contre mon dos, et le frisson familier désormais souleva ma peau.

« Tu n'as rien mangé, et je sais que tu dois pourtant mourir de faim. Tu n'as rien dis, non plus. Et tes yeux sont dans le vague. Alors où étais-tu ? »

Je rougis, gênée d'avoir été si peu discrète dans mon tourment intérieur.

« Je réfléchis. Et je crois que je n'aime pas la pizza aux poivrons.

- Je sais. Je demanderai à Alice d'aller acheter deux ou trois pizzas pepperoni pour toi.

- Comment tu sais que c'est ma préférée ?

- Je l'ignorai. Mais hier soir on avait fait une pizza pepperoni et une aux poivrons et tu t'es enfilé la première à toi toute seule. C'était limite si tu ne grognais pas quand j'approchai ma main du plat. Alors j'en ai déduis que tu préférais celle-ci. »

Il se leva et alla chercher un paquet de nouilles chinoises dans son placard. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Au fait Bella, comment ça se fait que tu aies ta pilule ?

- Alice a du penser utile de me la glisser parmi les sous-vêtements qu'elle m'a apportés Vendredi.

- Elle a eu raison au final, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Mais elle déchantera quand elle découvrira que la boîte de capotes saveur pêche qu'elle a subtilement glissé dans mes tee-shirts est intacte. »

J'eus un sourire amusé avant de m'approcher de lui.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que la pêche est _ta_ saveur préférée, non pas la mienne ? »

_Don't blame it on the sunshine_

_Don't blame it on the moonlight_

_Don't blame it on the good times_

Je rougis furieusement et m'empressai d'aller chercher mon téléphone dans le salon. La chanson continuait de battre son plein tandis qu'Edward s'esclaffait.

« Depuis quand tu as _Blame it on the boogie_ en sonnerie ? »

Il pouvait mourir avant que je ne lui réponde. Je trouvai enfin l'objet du crime et regardai l'écran pour voir une photo d'Alice avec un grand sourire s'afficher.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

J'hésitai à répondre. Je n'avais pas eu de contacts avec le monde extérieur depuis plusieurs jours, et j'étais bien comme ça. Mais Alice avait l'air plus qu'inquiète la dernière fois que je l'avais entendue.

« Allô ?

- _Bella, ma chérie ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ? Et Edward, ça va ? Il n'est pas avec toi là ? Non il n'est pas avec toi sinon tu n'aurais pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- Alice, pitié tais-toi. Si Edward est avec moi mais il est dans la cuisine.

- _Oh ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai appelé, alors._ »

Je vis Edward apparaître, sourcils froncés.

« Très bien, je ne lui dirai pas. Mais pour ton information, il le sait déjà.

- _Ah. Merde, il va me tuer. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'appeler vers 19h, et il ne m'a pas répondu. Tu sais pourquoi ?_ »

Je sentis mon assurance prendre ses clics et ses claques et se barrer en courant. Mon visage devait probablement être rouge pivoine mais je le cachai dans une main pour qu'Edward ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Euh, ouais... Il était... occupé. Il a pas du entendre son téléphone.

_- Occupé ?_

- Oui... Il devait faire quelque chose de... très... important. Tu verras avec lui. »

Edward tilta soudainement de quoi je parlais, et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline. Je le défiai du regard pour lui ordonner de s'arrêter là, mais avec un sourire diabolique, il se pencha vers mon cou et commença à alterner morsures, baisers et coups de langue.

«_ Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin que je vous apporte quelque chose ? _

- Hmm... » ronronnai-je en sentant la main d'Edward se faufiler sous le Marcel. « De... des pizzas pep - Oh ! Pepperoni.

_- Bella ?_ »

Il s'agenouilla et embrassa mon ventre en dérivant jusqu'au caleçon que je portais. Il le baissa jusqu'à mes chevilles et embrassa mon bas ventre avant de se faufiler derrière moi avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Et des... euh, des... tomates... » articulai-je entre mes dents.

Edward m'intima de me pencher légèrement en avant, ce que je fis sans réfléchir. Grossière erreur.

«_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? _

- Oui, ne t... t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais... beaucoup... mieux - Oh putain ! »

Il avait glissé son majeur contre ma fente et m'attaquait désormais avec sa langue. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, me faisant perdre la tête. Je devais raccrocher au plus vite.

« Ne raccroche pas, Bella. » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Ce type pouvait lire dans mes pensées, ou quoi ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? S'il continuait sa torture et que je ne raccrochais pas, sa soeur mettrait moins d'une minute à découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Edward entra un doigt en moi et je me fis violence pour retenir un cri d'extase.

« _Bella, tu peux dire à mon frère d'éviter de te faire des trucs salaces quand je t'ai au téléphone ?_ »

_Merde._

Ou alors, elle mettrait moins de trois secondes à s'en rendre compte. Je repoussai violemment Edward dans un gémissement et m'écroulai sur le sol en poussant un juron.

« _Voilà qui est mieux_, » lança Alice.

Je mis un moment à reprendre mon souffle alors qu'elle se bidonnait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« _Alors ? Ça fait combien de jours que ça dure ? _

- Fous-moi la paix ! Ça ne te regarde pas.

- _Oh, c'est tout récent alors. Oh... Ooooh ! D'accord ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas répondu au téléphone ! _

- Alice... grondai-je. »

Je l'entendis glousser de l'autre côté du fil.

« _Jazz, ça y est. Dis à Rose que j'ai gagné le pari ! _

- Pardon ? » m'écriai-je.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'Alice se soit amusée à parier sur nous, mais le plus improbable restait la participation de Rose.

« _Tu croyais quoi ? On voit clair dans votre jeu depuis le début._

- _Tu fais chier Bella !_ entendis-je Rosalie hurler.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

- _On fait ce qu'on peut, tu sais._ _Oh, au fait. Dis à Edward que je n'ai jamais vu Emmett avec les yeux aussi noirs. _»

Cette fois, je me mis à rire franchement. Edward se mit à sourire en me voyant. Je ris encore plus fort en me disant qu'il allait moins sourire le jour où Emmett débarquerait à l'improviste pour lui défaire le portrait.

« Alors dis-lui qu'il est interdit de séjour chez Edward. »

Elle répéta ce que je venais de lui dire tandis que j'observais Edward perdre son sourire.

« _Il dit qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de tes ordres. Ah, et que le "petit roux mielleux" ferait bien de retirer ses sales pattes de toi. Je ne suis que le messager._

- Passe-le moi. »

Je me fis glisser jusqu'à Edward, et posai mon dos contre son torse en remontant tant bien que mal le caleçon sur mes jambes.

« _Quoi ? _

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon chéri, ironisai-je. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- _Bellie... Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de tout ces derniers jours ? _»

Son ton me serra le coeur. Emmett était rarement sérieux. Et le fait qu'il ne cherche même pas à me vanner sur le ton sarcastique que j'avais pris en lui parlant en disait long sur son humeur.

« _Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de... _moi _?_

- C'est... Je... C'est à propos de tu sais qui... »

Les bruits s'éloignèrent autour de lui et je devinai qu'il s'était isolé dans une pièce. Je me levai et décidai de faire pareil. Edward me retint au début, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mais mon regard sembla le dissuader de continuer. Il me lâcha et je partis au premier étage m'enfermer dans une chambre.

« Edward m'a aidée à... passer mon blocage.

- _Je ne comprends pas, Bella !_ »

Sa voix avait été dure et cassante, me surprenant.

« Emmett...

- _Non ! Comment as-tu osé lui en parler à lui ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! T'es amoureuse ? _

- Ne sois pas ridicule...

- _Alors c'est quoi le délire ? Ça fait quatorze ans, Bella... Quatorze putains d'années que je veux que tu me parles ! Que tu m'en parles ! T'as toujours refusé ! J'en reviens pas que..._

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone.

- _T'as raison ! Et je crois que je ne méritais pas non plus d'attendre quatorze ans pour qu'un putain d'inconnu te "débloque". T'aurais du me faire confiance._ »

Il raccrocha et me laissa complètement déstabilisée debout au milieu de la chambre d'Edward. Une larme roula sur ma joue, me faisant prendre conscience que ma vue s'était brouillée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je m'assis sur le lit, le coude posé sur ma cuisse, ma main soutenant mon front.

Il avait raison. Il était mon meilleur ami, et cette situation aurait du avoir lieu à ses côtés. Pas aux côtés d'Edward.

Je retirai ses vêtements d'un mouvement absent et les jetai sur le sol. Puis je me dirigeai vers mon sac et en sortis mes propres vêtements. Je m'habillai rapidement, réunissai mes quelques affaires, envoyai un message à Rose et rejoignis Edward qui était toujours au salon.

En voyant mon sac de sport suspendu à mon épaule, il me regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- Je dois aller voir Emmett.

- D'accord, mais inutile de prendre toutes tes affaires. Tu... Je vais t'emmener. Tu vas revenir... ici après ? »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? La situation était déjà assez compliquée, je me sentais assez coupable vis-à-vis d'Emmett, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward en rajoute.

« Non ! » lançai-je en reculant d'un pas tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi. « Je vais voir Emmett...

- J'ai compris Bella, mais tu...

- Il m'en veut beaucoup Edward, et je... C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça lui passe.

- Et en quoi me repousser t'y aidera ? »

Il avait parlé d'un ton en colère, semblable à celui d'Emmett au téléphone.

« Ecoute, tu viens d'arriver dans ma vie. Emmett y est depuis plus loin que je ne m'en souvienne. Je lui dois ça.

- Tu ne lui dois rien du tout, ça ne marche pas comme ça l'amitié Bella. Il t'en veut parce que tu m'as parlé de ton frère, c'est ça ?

- En partie, oui... Laisse-moi partir sans faire d'histoires, je t'en prie.

- Non, Bella. Tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air parce que ton meilleur ami t'en veut de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Tu t'écoutes parler ? A t'entendre, on pourrait penser qu'on est follement amoureux ! On n'a couché ensemble qu'une fois, tu vas vite t'en remettre.

- Et ces derniers jours ? C'était du vent ?

- Un beau signe d'amitié, rien de plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as fais ça. Mais si tu veux qu'on soit amis, on peut.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ! »

Sa voix résonna à mes oreilles comme si la sentence venait de tomber. Je me mordis la lèvre en l'entendant et reculai encore d'un pas en serrant mon sac contre moi. J'avais envie, moi, qu'on puisse être amis. Je ne pouvais rien lui donner de plus pour le moment. Pas tant qu'Emmett serait comme ça. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que je veuille satisfaire mon ami le plus ancien ?

« Alors, quoi ? Tu me laisses te baiser par-dessus le comptoir de ma cuisine et tu te casses ? Vraiment classe, Bella !

- Mais arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé.

- Tu as eu quatre jours pour le prévoir. Et quand c'est arrivé, t'as tellement pas réussi à assumer que tu puisses éprouver une putain d'attirance pour moi que t'as décidé de débarrasser le plancher !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il ne s'agit que d'Emmett ! Arrête de ramener ça à nous !

- Tout ce pour quoi j'étais bon c'était te faire grimper aux rideaux et t'offrir une bonne épaule pour pleurer en fait ! »

Mon dos buta contre le mur, me faisant remarquer que j'avais complètement reculé même si Edward avait cessé d'avancer depuis belle lurette.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Dis-moi que j'ai tort !

- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi conne. Te faire confiance pour un truc aussi lourd. Tu t'en foutais complètement que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je t'ai confié le truc le plus important de ma vie et toi, tu ne pensais qu'à me baiser au final ! Une épaule pour pleurer... Je pensais que ce que je t'avais dis avait plus de valeur que ça à tes yeux. »

Il bougea enfin et s'approcha de moi au maximum, mais n'entra jamais en contact avec mon corps. Il se contenta de me regarder avec mépris.

« Dégage, Bella. »

Ses mots transpercèrent mon coeur. C'était comme s'il me demandait non seulement de dégager de chez lui, mais également de sa vie. Cette simple pensée me fit si mal que je me demandais brusquement si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Si ça valait la peine de risquer de perdre Edward. La lueur dans ses yeux était sombre et douloureuse, m'arrachant un hoquet amer.

« Edward...

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il.

- Je dois juste régler cette histoire avec Emmett, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je...

- Bella. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter encore une fois. Va-t-en avant que je ne t'y oblige. »

Son ton était sans appel. Il pinçait l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur tout en respirant profondément. Je hissai une main tremblante vers son visage et tentai de caresser sa joue avec mes doigts. Il attrapa aussi sec mon poignet et planta son regard blessé dans le mien.

« Va-t-en. »

Sa main relâcha vivement mon bras et je me décalai du mur sans lâcher son regard. Aussi douloureux fut-il, j'avais peur d'être en train de le voir se poser sur moi pour la dernière fois. J'allai jusqu'à la porte et m'arrêtai une dernière fois avant de la franchir.

« Je suis désolée... »

Et je sortis de chez lui.

* * *

Incorrigibles ces deux-là, décidément !

Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours Lundi, et amusez-vous bien à ceux qui sont en vacances !

A bientôt !


	7. Say you don't want it

Hello ! Voilà le septième chapitre, tout chaud, fraîchement sorti du four ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes !

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

San Francisco

17 Juillet 2011.

**BELLA**

Il était 21h37 et je me morfondais dans mon lit. Nous étions le 17 Juillet. Normalement à cette date là, je partais toujours faire la fête. Ou si je ne faisais pas la fête, j'organisais un repas à la maison, j'allais chez des amis. Je ne restais jamais sans rien faire.

17 Juillet. Date d'anniversaire de mon frère aîné. J'avais toujours besoin d'avoir l'esprit occupé.

Mais ce soir, je ne voyais pas de raisons de sortir. Il n'y avait rien à fêter, en réalité. Ça faisait trois semaines que j'avais arrêté de faire la fête si l'on ne m'y forçait pas.

Depuis ce soir chez Edward, ma vie était vraiment partie en live. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

J'avais repris mon espèce de relation avec Riley. Il était arrivé sans prévenir chez moi le lendemain et m'avait suppliée de le pardonner. Je l'avais simplement attiré à moi pour l'embrasser, ne me sentant pas capable de songer à l'excuser pour le moment. Je voulais faire disparaître cette douleur qui meurtrissait ma poitrine; ce mal que je ne comprenais pas et qui me donnait l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer sur le sol à chaque pas. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à le regarder en face, il ne me servait que de défouloir. C'était encore plus malsain qu'avant notre dispute. C'était n'importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe comment. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça de ma vie: coucher avec Riley.

En réalité, je désespérais de ressentir à nouveau cette puissance qui m'avait atteinte dans les orgasmes que m'avaient donnés Edward. Mais rien dans nos ébats n'était arrivé à la cheville de cette nuit-là. Riley n'était pas aussi attentionné que lui, il n'y avait pas non plus ce courant électrique qui rendait tout cela bien plus excitant. Avec Edward, j'avais perdu tous mes repères quand mes orgasmes avaient frappé. Il m'avait fait connaître ce que certains appellent la jouissance ultime.

Edward n'avait pas cherché à me revoir. Il m'avait juste envoyé un message le lendemain de notre dispute.

« _Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dis de l'histoire avec ton frère. Mais je ne m'excuserai jamais pour t'avoir demandé de partir de chez moi. Tu le méritais, Bella. _

_Amuse-toi bien à tenter de reconquérir ton "meilleur ami"._

_Bye, Edward. _»

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il avait raison, j'avais mérité ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne lui avais pas répondu. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Je ne savais pas m'excuser, je n'étais pas douée pour ça. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de mes principaux défauts. Je reconnaissais facilement mes torts dans ma tête, mais une fois face à la personne, rien ne sortait.

Il me manquait. Il manquait tellement à mon quotidien qu'il m'arrivait de m'allonger sur mon lit, et d'imaginer qu'il était étendu à mes côtés, murmurant encore une fois cette chanson que j'aimais tant à mes oreilles.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais fais tout ça avec Edward pour rien. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'Emmett m'avait virée de sa vie. Il refusait catégoriquement de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi; il disait qu'il ne réussissait pas à me regarder en face. Un peu comme moi, avec Riley.

Rosalie quant à elle, ne comprenait pas. A mon grand étonnement, Emmett n'avait jamais parlé de mon frère à sa petite copine. Et je n'avais pas le coeur à lui en parler, car je savais qu'elle serait de son côté. Alors je me contentais de l'éviter au maximum.

Alice passait me voir de temps en temps. Elle était toujours Alice. Rien n'avait changé, sauf la fréquence de ses visites. Mais je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. J'essayais de ne pas trop parler, de peur qu'elle ne rapporte tout à Edward.

Je lui avais parlé deux ou trois fois de son accident. Elle était assez ouverte sur cette histoire, bizarrement. Elle s'était à chaque fois lancée dans des histoires de jeunesse d'Edward et elle. Et je me surprenais à apprécier pleinement ces anecdotes qu'elle me racontait.

Mais Emmett, lui, ne me tolérait tout simplement plus. J'avais bien essayé de m'expliquer, mais c'était à chaque fois tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie me déposa chez elle avant de repartir passer la nuit chez Alice. D'après elle, Emmett souhaitait rester seul ce soir. Je m'étais mordu la lèvre de culpabilité lorsqu'elle m'avait appris ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à repousser Rose._

_J'entrai à pas de loups chez eux, intimidée de me trouver seule avec Emmett lorsqu'il était dans un état pareil. Il était très tard, il dormait certainement déjà. Mais je n'avais pas voulu attendre pour aller m'expliquer avec lui._

_Quand j'entrai, je le trouvai assis dans son salon contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. Il se tourna vers moi en m'entendant et son visage se décomposa._

_« Dégage de chez moi, Bella !_

_- Putain, arrêtez de tous me dire ça ce soir ! »_

_C'était sorti tout seul, mais je n'étais pas franchement habituée à être autant repoussée dans une même soirée. _

_« Qui t'a dit ça ? cracha-t-il. C'est lui ? »_

_Je hochai simplement la tête pour lui répondre. Il se leva brusquement._

_« Ce petit con se permet de mal te parler ?_

_- Ah, parce que c'est normal que toi tu me parles comme à une merde, mais Edward est directement traité de petit con ? »_

_Son côté surprotecteur se rangea directement au placard pour faire place à un air arrogant à nouveau._

_« Monsieur a tous les avantages, expliqua-t-il. Pour quoi a-t-il trouvé à se plaindre ?_

_- Peut-être parce que je me suis comportée n'importe comment avec lui à cause de toi._

_- A cause de moi ? T'es franchement pas chiée, Bella !_

_- Oui, à cause de toi. Parce que tu m'as pété ta crise de jalousie merdique à la gueule et que du coup je me suis sentie obligée de le repousser._

_- Bien, t'auras au moins fais une bonne action dans ta vie._

_- Dans ma vie ? Tu ne pousses pas un peu le bouchon là ? »_

_Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et me lança un regard noir. Il était réellement furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. _

_« Ça ne lui suffisait plus de te baiser ? Il fallait aussi qu'il ait les secrets croustillants ? Et toi bien sûr, t'as pas résisté. Un mec te culbute et tu parles ! »_

_Je resserrai mes mains en deux poings serrés, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma propre chair pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une. Je me servais trop de mes poings ces derniers temps pour frapper les mecs. _

_« Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de dire de telles choses ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de me faire insulter de tous les côtés en ce moment. Tu veux faire la gueule ? Bien. Mais si c'est le cas, contente-toi de la faire en la fermant ! _

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui parler d'Alec ! » rugit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules._

_Je me dégageai brutalement de lui, sentant la nausée m'envahir. Je fus certaine de devenir livide en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Mes jambes devinrent molles comme du coton, si bien que je dus m'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas m'affaler sur le sol._

_« Ne... prononce pas son nom... »_

_Ces derniers jours, je m'en étais tenue à l'appeler "mon frère", ou "lui". Edward comprenait toujours de qui je parlais, il avait capté que je faisais un blocage sur son prénom._

_« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de parler d'Alec ouvertement ?_

_- Arrête Emmett._

_- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce mec pour que tu casses un blocage de quatorze ans en quelques jours ? »_

_Je ne le repris pas. S'il savait qu'il ne m'avait fallu que quelques heures, ça serait pire._

_« Je ne sais pas... _

_- Alors c'est bien ça, t'es amoureuse de ce pauvre type._

_- Arrête de dire ça, hurlai-je. Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je ne l'ai jamais été, et ça ne m'arrivera jamais ! T'as compris ? Jamais ! Surtout pas d'un mec que je connais depuis à peine quelques semaines ! »_

_Mes derniers mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant place à un lourd silence. Allait-il cesser de me prétendre amoureuse d'Edward ?_

_« T'avais pas le droit... fit-il plus doucement. Ça fait quatorze ans que je me mords les doigts chaque fois que je te mets en colère quand j'essaie de parler de lui. Il t'est arrivé de me faire la gueule pendant des semaines juste pour avoir osé prononcer son prénom en ta présence. Tu m'as fais vivre l'Enfer, Bella. Quatorze ans que je te travaille au corps pour que tu acceptes enfin qu'il est mort. »_

_Je frissonnai lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Je l'avais compris, je ne l'avais pas forcément encore accepté. J'y travaillais._

_« Le jour où tu t'es lancée dans le cinéma, j'ai été soulagé. J'ai su que c'était pour Alec. Parce qu'il le voulait. Mais d'un côté ça me faisait mal au coeur parce que je savais que ce n'était pas ce que toi, tu souhaitais. Je sais Bella. J'ai toujours su que tu ne voulais pas être actrice. Ça se voit quand tu en parles. Tu as beau être l'une des plus douées pour ce métier, tu n'en voulais pas. Je ne te dis pas ma déception quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Ça faisait quelques mois que ton premier gros film était sorti, et c'est quand on a remonté le tapis rouge ensemble que ça m'a percuté. Tu regardais devant toi, pas un regard pour les journalistes, tu as passé ton chemin. Tu étais absente, et j'ai su que tu pensais à lui. Mais ce n'était pas dans un bon sens. Tu n'avais pas l'air de lui dire « Tu vois, j'y suis arrivée », le message que tu faisais passer c'était « Sois fier de moi s'il te plaît, parce que si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour toi ». Et ça s'est confirmé quand j'ai vu que tu ne parlais de lui à personne. Je suis sûr que personne n'est au courant pour ton frère, même le plus fervent de tes fans. »_

_Il s'arrêta et je m'en sentis presque soulagée. Le con qui avait un jour dit qu'il n'y avait « que la vérité qui blesse » n'avait jamais eu autant raison. _

_« Parce qu'il y avait ton putain de blocage. Ton déni à la con. Je voulais être celui à qui tu réussirais à en parler, parce que je suis le seul qui mérite que tu te donnes ce mal. Parce que tu me le dois, pour ces années d'Enfer que j'ai supportées par amitié pour toi. Je suis ton meilleur ami, mais il faut croire que ça ne te suffit pas, ou que ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi. »_

_Je voulais répliquer mais je ne réussis pas. J'étais écrasée par la véracité de ses propos. Il avait raison, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Rien y changer._

_« Maintenant sors de chez moi, Bella. S'il te plaît. »_

_Et je m'étais exécutée, sans rien ajouter. _

_Fin Flashback_

Alice entra comme un boulet de canon dans ma chambre. Bon sang, j'avais encore oublié de verrouiller ma porte d'entrée. Elle sauta sur mon lit et se laissa lourdement retomber à cheval sur mes hanches. Elle se contenta de me regarder avec un grand sourire.

« Alice ? Tu comptes me donner une explication, ou... ? »

Elle me souleva par les épaules pour me forcer en position assise.

« On est le 17 Juillet. Tu veux sûrement sortir. »

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Edward avait osé en parler à sa soeur sans mon accord ? Ou était-ce Emmett ?

« P... Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Sans prévenir, elle attrapa les bords de mon tee-shirt et le souleva jusqu'au dessous de mes seins. Puis elle pointa mon tatouage du doigt.

« Mais cette date est inscrite sur ta peau, Bella. Ca peut être un souvenir gai comme douloureux pour toi, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu ne resteras pas ici à ne rien faire. Si c'est une date gaie, alors cette sortie sera une célébration. Si c'est une date douloureuse, considère cela comme un... divertisseur d'esprit ?

- Divertisseur d'esprit ?

- Oui ! Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Allez, debout ! On va au bar. »

Elle posa sa main sur ma bouche avant même que je ne tente de répliquer.

« Non, Bella. Pas de discussion, tu viens. Je t'ai emmené une robe.

- Je ne mets pas de robes au bar, Alice.

- Eh bien ce soir, si. En plus, c'est un bar dansant. »

Et ? J'étais bien plus à l'aise pour danser en jean, qu'en robe. Mais il s'agissait d'Alice et elle se foutait de mon avis lorsque cela touchait à la mode. Elle me tira du lit et me présenta la robe dont elle avait parlé. Noire en soie, robe bustier s'arrêtant probablement au milieu de mes cuisses.

Je me déshabillai sans gêne devant elle. Me retrouver en sous-vêtements devant elle ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Premièrement, parce que c'était elle qui m'avait acheté l'ensemble que je portais. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle m'avait déjà vue en maillot de bain, ce n'était pas bien différent. J'enfilai la robe avec perplexité et ouvris des yeux ronds en découvrant qu'elle me moulait carrément sur toute sa longueur.

« Alice ! Ça c'est une robe que je porterais à une première, et encore !

- Chérie. T'as pas compris quoi dans "pas de discussion" ? Et attends, tu n'as pas vu le must.

- J'ai peur... »

Elle sortit de ma chambre quelques secondes et revint en cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Elle fit passer une paire d'escarpins argentés devant elle, un grand sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

J'avais l'habitude de porter des escarpins, mais je les portais avec des jeans en général sinon je me sentais mal à l'aise toute la soirée.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix, hein ? » fis-je en relevant les yeux vers les siens.

Elle secoua la tête et je fis un fin sourire. Comment cette fille réussissait-elle constamment à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Tu me diras ton secret un jour ? lui demandai-je en enfilant la première chaussure.

- Non. Oh Bella, inutile de te chausser tout de suite. Je dois te coiffer avant. »

Je roulai des yeux et enfilai quand même la deuxième chaussure, gagnant dix bons centimètres en deux secondes. Alice passa devant moi en trottinant, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage. Et comme souvent, je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses jambes qui bougeaient en parfaite harmonie et l'insouciance de mon amie me frappa de plein fouet. Comme la première fois que je l'avais revue après qu'Edward m'ait raconté son histoire.

_FlashBack_

_Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais écourté notre relation. C'était la première fois qu'Alice venait me voir, j'ignorais ce qui lui avait pris si longtemps. Lorsque je lui avais demandé, elle avait été très vague et avait rapidement mentionné Edward. Mon coeur s'était resserré en songeant au fait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envie qu'Alice continue à me fréquenter. Mais quand je lui avais dis que ça ne me gênerait pas si elle décidait de ne plus me voir - ce qui était un mensonge, bien sûr - elle m'avait fait taire d'un geste de la main en me disant quelque chose comme:_

_« Ne sois pas bête, Bella. Je n'ai pas à choisir entre mon frère et toi. Vous êtes tous les deux des abrutis de toutes façons, le choix serait cornélien. »_

_Au moins, c'était dit. J'en étais une, c'était sûr. Lui, je ne savais pas trop, j'en doutais même. Elle s'activait dans ma cuisine sous mes yeux, préparant une cafetière pour m'aider à gagner du punch. J'avais une interview un peu plus tard et je n'étais pas du tout en état d'y aller. J'étais une mauvaise hôte, mais Alice avait insisté pour s'occuper de tout. Mon menton était enfoncé au creux de mes mains tandis que je la regardais bouger dans tous les sens. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait besoin de tant de gestes pour préparer du café ? _

_Elle sautillait dans tous les sens, trottinant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je trouvais sa démarche fascinante. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours l'air de danser. Peut-être avait-elle été hyperactive plus jeune et c'était la façon qu'elle avait trouvé de dépenser son énergie ? J'observais ses jambes bouger harmonieusement, même cette partie de son corps respirait la joie de vivre ! Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre souci pour se déplacer, et c'était captivant au vu de ses antécédants. _

_« Il t'en a parlé, hein ? »_

_Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait stoppé tout mouvement pour m'observer en train de la scruter. Je relevai la tête vers elle, gênée et hochai la tête tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues._

_« Ne sois pas gênée, Bella. J'aurais du t'en parler moi-même. _

_- Non, tu... Tu n'avais pas à le faire. »_

_Ma réaction était à moitié égoïste. Ça me gênait qu'elle se sente mal alors que moi aussi je lui cachais quelque chose. _

_« Tu es mon amie, c'est normal. »_

_Mon noeud à l'estomac était de plus en plus gros._

_« Est-ce qu'il t'a au moins parlé de la claque monumentale que je lui ai foutu en rentrant ?_

_- Monumentale, oui. C'est le terme qu'il a employé, fis-je avec un sourire timide. _

_- C'était une faible revanche. Sur le moment, je voulais lui faire perdre l'usage de sa langue pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais rouler un patin à une fille. Mais je n'ai jamais été très rancunière, alors je n'y ai pas mis toute ma force. »_

_Je haussai les sourcils en la regardant. Elle semblait sérieuse, mais elle avait quand même un sourire en coin. La facilité qu'elle avait à évoquer cette période sombre de sa vie m'en mettait plein la vue._

_« Et... ça ne te déprime pas de parler de ça ?_

_- Non. J'en suis plutôt fière en fait. Comme ça ensuite, je peux me vanter d'avoir bossé comme une acharnée pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Je suis gagnante au final. Et puis, c'est à l'hôpital que j'ai connu Jasper... »_

_Je restai béate devant cette information. Edward avait oublié de mentionner ça en me racontant l'histoire._

_« Ah bon ?_

_- Oui. Il n'avait que seize ans à l'époque, mais il faisait du bénévolat à l'hôpital de temps à autres. Sa mère était rééducatrice et c'était elle qui s'occupait de moi. Je crois que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu marcher aussi "vite"._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Je voulais l'impressionner. »_

_Son sourire me mit un peu de baume au coeur. Alors entre eux, ç'avait été une évidence. Enfin, c'était évident quand on les regardait. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Alice était aussi jeune lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. _

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est malpoli de regarder les jambes d'une ancienne handicapée !_

_- Désolée... _

_- C'est rien. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »_

_Elle m'avait simplement souri et avait continué de vaquer à ses occupations, comme si elle ne venait pas de parler d'un sujet important._

_Fin Flashback_

« J'ose espérer que tu es en train de mater mes fesses et pas de fixer mes jambes, » m'appela sa voix depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

Je sursautai en relevant mon regard. Elle avait le don pour me tirer de mes pensées brutalement. Je pris un air nonchalant en m'avançant vers elle pour m'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'elle avait mis en place pour me coiffer.

« Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que tes fesses sont irrésistibles. »

**ooo**

Nous arrivâmes devant le bar aux alentours de 22h30. L'air était lourd autour de nous, la température devait probablement avoisiner les 35°. Même pour la Californie, c'était une climat plutôt sec pour une heure aussi tardive.

J'avais à peine fait un pas qu'Alice m'arrêtait en m'attrapant le bras. Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai sans comprendre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se sentir souvent mal à l'aise, et pourtant elle était là, sous mes yeux, en train de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

« Bella, je dois te dire...

- Izzie, la coupai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Appelle-moi Izzie en public s'il te plaît, » soufflai-je un peu gênée en jetant un oeil autour de nous.

Elle se mit à sourire, me soulageant de la voir simplement rire face à ma connerie.

« Bien. J'ai un truc à te dire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » m'affolai-je.

Alice ne passait jamais aux confessions en temps normal. Elle était fourbe et mesquine, et aimait faire ses plans foireux dans le dos des autres pour jouir de leur surprise. Il était compréhensible que cela m'inquiète un tant soit peu lorsqu'elle se confessait.

« Arrête de paniquer ! C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette soirée.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est Edward. »

Je restai abasourdie par cette révélation. Edward avait organisé cette soirée ? Mais alors, pourquoi y étais-je conviée ?

« Écoute, je ne devais rien te dire mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de vous réunir par surprise, ça a foutu un sacré malaise entre vous. J'ai pas franchement envie de revivre ça. Surtout avec toutes les embrouilles que tu as eues récemment. Alors je te préviens. Edward est déjà à l'intérieur. »

Mon coeur s'était mis à battre intensément dans ma poitrine. Edward avait souhaité me revoir ? Après ce que je lui avais fais ?

« Alice, je ne sais pas si... Je veux dire, j'ai éloigné Edward pour avoir une chance de voir Emmett revenir dans ma vie. Si je le revois ce soir, je crois que... »

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase. Je croyais que quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus à la seconde où mes yeux se poseraient sur lui.

_Si, c'était fortement possible en fait._

« Tu vois bien que ça n'a servi à rien ta petite manoeuvre. Emmett ne s'est pas décoincé de sa connerie et toi tu souffres. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, tu te fais du mal toute seule en faisant ça. Je vois bien qu'il te manque.

- Je... Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu te braques ? Et pourquoi pendant ces trois dernières semaines quand je te parlais, tu ne m'écoutais que quand je parlais de lui ? Il te manque.

- Non ! »

Mais je devais avouer que si. Ces quatre jours passés avec lui sans la moindre coupure avaient réussi à me rendre accro. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence, à son torse collé contre mon dos la nuit, ainsi que son bras autour de ma taille. Sa bouche contre la mienne, le goût de ses lèvres sur ma langue, sa voix qui me tirait du sommeil tous les matins, ses paroles rassurantes, nos longues discussions sur diverses choses.

J'eus des sueurs froides en remarquant à quel point je m'étais habituée à lui, tout simplement en si peu de temps.

Alice dut remarquer mon trouble car elle m'attira rapidement dans un coin tranquille, éloigné de l'entrée bondée et bruyante du bar.

« Je ne sais pas au mot près ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon frère et toi pendant que vous étiez seuls, mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que c'était assez fort pour vous rendre accro l'un à l'autre et vous foutre en rogne contre le monde entier quand ça s'est terminé. Alors bien que je ne vous encourage pas à vivre comme des ermites cloîtrés dans votre nid d'amour sous peine de grosse colère jalouse de ma part, j'aimerais que vous régliez vos différends. Parce que honnêtement, vous nous faites chier ! »

Je recherchai toute trace de colère dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, mais n'en trouvai aucune. Elle se contentait de me dire sa façon de penser sans pour autant nous en vouloir.

« Il a fait le premier pas en organisant cette soirée. Il savait que le 17 Juillet était important pour toi. Alors maintenant, à toi de te démerder pour te faire pardonner. Je te préviens, il est en rogne contre toi. Et tu sais comment il est dans ces cas-là.

- Oh que oui...

- Alors prends ton courage à deux mains, et on y va ! »

Elle me tapa les fesses, me redonnant le sourire et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du bar. Puis elle se stoppa net en arrivant dans la salle.

« Attends ! Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Izzie ! » répéta-t-elle pour elle-même plusieurs fois. « C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Nous traversâmes la petite foule de début de soirée qui s'était déjà élancée sur la piste et je vis la plupart des regards se tourner dans ma direction. J'offris quelques sourires peu convaincus puis me contentai de regarder devant moi. Alice me tirait par le bras sans se soucier de ces regards curieux qui la fixaient.

Mon coeur tambourinait contre ma poitrine à mesure que nous avancions dans le bar. J'allais revoir Edward, enfin. Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_« Salut, désolée d'avoir été aussi conne » _? Et j'espèrais quoi avec ça ? A part me faire envoyer chier.

Je sentis mes mains devenir moites et la chaleur s'intensifier sur mon corps quand j'entraperçus la crinière blonde de Jasper au loin.

Mais en arrivant près de notre table, je déchantai. Edward n'était pas là. Je le cherchai du regard dans les alentours pendant qu'Alice embrassait son mari, mais rien. Pas un signe de lui. Je ne pus empêcher la déception d'envelopper mon être dans une étreinte dévastatrice.

« Salut ma belle, » entendis-je près de mon oreille.

Rosalie m'encercla de ses bras et me serra contre elle. Elle se redressa et remarqua probablement mon regard perdu, car elle me porta le coup de grâce.

« Il ne viendra pas... »

Ma gorge se serra et ma vue se brouilla légèrement. J'étais déçue. En quelques minutes, je m'étais pleinement regonflée d'espoir et tout venait de disparaître. A quoi bon organiser cette soirée, s'il ne devait pas venir ? Je ne voulais pas de sa charité. Non, tout ce que je voulais c'était... _lui._

« Tu... Tu es sûre ? balbutiai-je.

- Oui. Je suis désolée.

- C'est bon ! Peu importe. »

Je sentis à peine la bise de Jasper contre ma joue tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de Rose. Je ne savais plus si j'étais énervée, déçue ou triste. Alice n'aurait jamais du me prévenir de sa présence, ainsi je n'aurais pas eu à ressentir ce genre de choses en ce jour précis.

« Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? » demanda Rose en me pressant la main. « Je sais que ça a été dur ces dernières semaines, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des progrès du côté d'Emmett. Ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir. »

Je me sentis coupable en voyant que la nouvelle pour Emmett ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Edward. Je voulais le voir. A tel point que j'étais prête à bondir de ma chaise et foncer chez lui à pieds s'il le fallait.

Ce sentiment me fit tressaillir. Je ne voulais pas être prête à tout pour le revoir. Je ne voulais pas _vouloir_ le revoir.

« Tu es malade ? » continua-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur mon front lorsqu'elle me vit trembler. « Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non Rose, ça va. J'ai eu un frisson.

- Voilà vos bières bande de pochtrons. »

Je me figeai en relevant les yeux. Edward se tenait debout devant moi, un plateau à la main. Son regard se fixa sur moi, changeant directement d'expression. Il fut tout de suite moins amical.

« Izzie. » me salua-t-il.

Je ne relevai même pas, Rose avait du les briefer avant qu'on arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Salut Edward, » répondis-je si doucement que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait entendu.

Nous nous fixâmes longuement, jusqu'au moment où je ne fus plus capable de soutenir son regard. Je baissai la tête et contemplai les gens qui dansaient. Je ne comprenais plus rien... Il était censé être présent, mais finalement il ne l'était pas selon Rose, et pourtant il se tenait debout devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver, aucun rêve ne pouvait paraître aussi réel. De plus, si j'avais rêvé ce moment, j'en aurais fait quelque chose de plus gai.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? l'entendis-je lui demander.

- Une eau pétillante ! »

J'attendis avec appréhension de l'entendre me poser la même question, mais voyant que ça tardait à venir, je me tournai vers là où il était pour découvrir qu'il était déjà parti.

Mes nerfs déjà à fleur de peau, s'emballèrent un peu plus. Je me levai brusquement, surprenant tout le monde.

« Je vais me chercher à boire ! » claquai-je.

J'entendis Rose me parler, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je m'en allai du côté opposé du bar où Edward avait disparu. Je commandai un Get 27 et tapai nerveusement le bout de mes doigts contre le comptoir en attendant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je fis volte face en entendant la voix d'Edward dans mon dos. Il avait un sourcil levé, qui lui donnait son air hautain que je connaissais si bien pour y avoir eu droit un bon nombre de fois.

« Je me commande à boire, » répondis-je en me retournant, et en évitant précieusement de lui lancer au visage la fin de ma réplique peu élégante.

Il passa par-dessus mon épaule et posa un verre de Get 27 devant moi.

« De rien ! » lâcha-t-il, acerbe. Puis je le sentis s'éloigner de moi et partir.

Oh. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il se rappelait de ma boisson préférée ?

Le barman posa mon verre devant moi, à côté de celui d'Edward. Son clin d'oeil me fit comprendre que je n'avais même pas besoin de me donner la peine de sortir des billets. Je n'avais jamais compris ce principe. J'étais riche, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Alors pourquoi moi, plutôt qu'un autre, aurais droit à des consommations gratuites partout où j'allais ? Si j'avais la réputation de jeter mon argent par les fenêtres, c'était uniquement pour ça; je payais tout ce que j'achetais, je refusais qu'on m'offre tout sous prétexte que j'étais célèbre. Je bossais pour gagner cet argent, il fallait bien que j'en fasse quelque chose. Comme tout le monde.

Déjà énervée, je jetai plusieurs billets sur le comptoir et descendis d'une traite le verre qu'il venait de me donner. Je vacillai un peu en rouvrant les yeux, puis me stabilisai en tombant sur le sourire du barman.

« Vous passez une mauvaise soirée ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de payer, vous savez. Votre présence ici paye pour à peu près tout ce que vous allez consommer.

- Alors considérez ça comme un pourboire. »

J'attrapai le verre d'Edward et retournai lentement à la table. En arrivant, je remarquai qu'ils avaient tous changé de place. Je me retrouvai donc entre Rose et Edward qui étaient dos à moi pour le moment. Je soupirai pour me donner du courage et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise.

Je sentis le regard insistant d'Edward sur ma nuque lorsque je me penchai vers Rosalie.

« Tu m'as dis qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- Oui. Je suis désolée Bella, mais il n'est pas prêt pour le moment. »

Elle me perdait de plus en plus. Je fronçai les sourcils en soufflant encore un peu plus bas.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- D'Emmett, bon sang ! Où as-tu la tête ?

- Quoi ? Tu... Tu parlais d'Emmett tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Je me frappai le front en soufflant. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais j'avais la tête à mille lieues du problème "meilleur ami" ce soir, j'avais donc automatiquement pensé qu'elle parlait d'Edward.

« De qui croyais-tu que je p... Oh, d'accord ! » fit-elle en me voyant jeter un oeil à Edward. « Je comprends mieux ta réaction maintenant.

- De quoi tu parles ? sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Du fait que si tu avais eu un bouton rouge "Ne pas toucher" quelque part sur toi et que quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de l'effleurer, tu aurais explosé.

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire que tu avais un air meurtrier après mon annonce, comme si tu voulais tuer tout le monde, même tes amis. Tu m'as fais très peur, d'ailleurs.

- La ferme Rose ! »

Je l'entendis rire tandis que je détournais le regard pour boire une gorgée de ma boisson.

« Merci, » soufflai-je sans le regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'il tendait l'oreille dans ma direction.

- C'est pas trop tôt. »

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant et poussai mon verre devant lui.

« Tiens. Puisque tu as l'air de penser que je te dois la vie pour m'avoir offert un verre, tu peux le reprendre.

- Bien. »

Il le prit et l'avala d'une traite sous mes yeux éberlués. Il le reposa ensuite devant moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te supplier de le boire ? Tu peux rêver, Izzie ! »

Entendre ce prénom sortir de sa bouche me filait presque la nausée. C'était si peu naturel.

« Bonne descente, » me contentai-je de répliquer.

Il me regarda, faussement amusé.

« Je te retourne le compliment. Je t'ai vue descendre ton verre d'une traite au bar. Le barman a l'air de sacrément en pincer pour toi, au fait. T'en as déjà marre de Riley ?

- Au moins cette fois, on peut dire qu'on va direct au vrai problème.

- Riley n'est pas le vrai problème Bella, et tu le sais.

- Si, il l'est. Tu es jaloux. »

Je savais que le provoquer n'était pas la bonne solution, et ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan initial pour la soirée. Mais avec lui, c'était tout ou rien. Il pouvait faire ressortir mes meilleurs côtés, mais la plupart du temps c'étaient les moins bons qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Son regard brûlait ma peau, mes yeux se perdirent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Il m'attrapa soudain par le bras et se leva en me forçant à le suivre, surprenant tous nos amis au passage. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Rose prête à intervenir, mais Alice la stoppa en posant sa main sur son bras. Sauf que cette fois, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Edward fendit la foule sans se préoccuper du fait que je pouvais trébucher derrière lui. Je sentis encore plusieurs regards étonnés sur nous et soupirai en entendant déjà les rumeurs débuter.

Il m'entraîna au fond de la salle et passa sans hésitation le rideau rouge qui séparait le public du privé. Je tentai de l'arrêter mais il tira un peu plus fort sur mon bras. Voyant que je me débattais à nouveau, il fit volte face et me plaqua contre un mur.

« Écoute, je me retiens de te porter comme un sac à patates pour ne pas nous faire _trop_ remarquer, alors arrête de résister ! »

Mon souffle était irrégulier, résultat de l'avoir si proche de mon visage. Quelques centimètres et je pourrais...

Il repartit et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Puis il ouvrit une porte et me poussa à l'intérieur après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Mon dos heurta le bois de la porte et je l'entendis la verrouiller. Il plaqua sa main à droite de mon visage et s'approcha au maximum de moi.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu m'as traînée jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, Bella ! »

Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le croyais pas.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux...

- Dis ce que tu veux.

- Et toi, dis plutôt que tu aimerais que je le sois ! »

Je devais avouer que c'était une belle riposte; j'aurais du m'attendre au fait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien dire.

« Non.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu me provoques. Avec tous les mecs qui te passent sous la main. Riley, le barman tout à l'heure. Tu ne cherches que ça, me faire crever de jalousie.

- Tu es paranoïaque là.

- Dis-le Bella. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de la pure provocation que de retourner dans les bras de ton putain de Riley le lendemain de notre... rupture. »

Sa main glissa le long de mon flanc droit, me faisant dégluttir difficilement. Il dévia vers ma colonne vertébrale et continua son chemin jusqu'à mes fesses.

« On a été ensemble que quatre jours Edward... Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une rupture.

- Tu n'étais pas un coup d'un soir. On s'est embrassés plusieurs jours avant notre premier rapport, on est toujours restés ensemble, on a dormi ensemble, je t'ai... embrassée jusqu'à t'en faire oublier ton nom.

- Prétentieux.

- Aussi éphémère fut-il, on a été un couple. On peut donc parler de rupture. »

Sa main reprit sa course et il se courba un peu pour la passer derrière mon genou. Il remonta ma jambe autour de sa hanche et poussa contre moi, me faisant frémir d'envie. Il profita du fait que ma robe soit remontée avec le mouvement pour caresser ma cuisse nue du bout des doigts.

« Edward...

- Et je suis sûr qu'en quatre jours, j'ai pu te faire ressentir bien plus de sensations que Riley depuis que tu le connais.

- Prétentieux, répétai-je, haletante.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Parce que si je le voulais, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour t'arracher à ses bras. »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour le pousser en arrière. Ne s'y attendant pas, il recula de plusieurs pas.

« Je ne suis pas votre chose, je ne passe pas d'une paire de bras à l'autre sous votre commandement. Je suis la _seule _à décider de mes actes. Ce n'est certainement pas un con dans ton genre qui va me dire quoi faire !

- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Parce que quand je te touche, ton corps me crie le contraire. De toutes façons ça tombe bien, parce que je ne veux pas être qu'une paire de bras de plus pour toi. Je veux que tu te rappelles de Riley comme étant une simple paire de bras. Une paire de bras dans lesquels tu as couru te réconforter quand tu n'as plus eu accès aux miens. »

Ce mec était la vanité incarnée. Ses propos auraient été tellement déconcertants s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi vrais.

« C'est à _moi_ que tu t'es confiée. Pas à lui. Il aura beau avoir fait tout ce qu'il voulait de ton corps, je t'ai apporté quelque chose de plus que lui. Un truc qu'on appelle la confiance. C'est quelque chose de plus qui nous unit et qui vous éloigne. »

Il me colla à nouveau contre la porte, plus doucement cette fois. Sa main monta jusqu'à mon visage et ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux soigneusement bouclés par Alice. Je posai la mienne sur sa hanche et l'agrippai pour le coller contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Edward ? »

Il embrassa l'arête de mon nez puis ma pommette et colla son front au mien.

« Que tu quittes Riley. Définitivement.

- D'accord, » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

De toutes façons, j'aurais forcément fini par le faire. Nous nous empêchions mutuellement d'avancer avec nos conneries. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et collai un peu plus mon corps au sien, posant mon front dans son cou.

« Que tu arrêtes de me repousser. Que tu m'acceptes avec mes dizaines de défauts comme je t'accepterai avec les tiens. »

Je hochai la tête contre sa peau et glissai ma main sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau sous la mienne.

« Je veux que tu continues de t'ouvrir à moi comme tu l'as fais il y a trois semaines, parce que je sais que ça te soulage d'un poids immense. Je veux aussi que tu oublies les conneries que je t'ai dites le soir où on s'est quittés. Que tu oublies le fait que quand je suis blessé dans mon orgueil, mes mots vont plus vite que ma pensée. »

Empoignant tendrement mes cheveux, il me fit redresser la tête et m'embrassa longuement. Puis il me regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Tu penses que tu pourras faire tout ça, Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à des excuses, et je lui devais de les accepter.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres.

- Que tu cesses de me plaquer contre les murs pour me forcer à t'écouter. »

Il pouffa contre ma bouche, causant à mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Il donna une légère impulsion sur la porte et nous en décolla. Nous reculâmes de quelques mètres, ses bras encerclant ma taille.

« Que tu ne me portes plus jamais comme un sac à patates, sauf si je te le demande.

- Reçu. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Que tu me laisses faire mes trucs de Française sans me traiter de cliché à tout bout de champs.

- Encore moins possible. Allez Bella, trouve des trucs réalisables.

- Je veux que tu m'acceptes avec mes _centaines_ de défauts. »

Je le fis reculer légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais redevenue sérieuse subitement. Je m'apprêtais à faire une chose que je n'avais jamais faite jusqu'ici: présenter des excuses à quelqu'un.

« Je veux aussi que tu excuses mon comportement puéril d'il y a trois semaines. J'avais été blessée par les paroles d'Emmett et j'ai fais tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pardonne. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et je réalise que je n'aurais pas du t'éloigner. Je ne veux plus t'éloigner, Edward... Je veux que tu prennes soin de moi lorsque j'aurai à nouveau une insolation, ou que je me casserai un bras, une jambe, la clavicule, ou que je manquerai de mourir percutée par une bicyclette parce que j'aurai essayé de marcher et de mâcher du chewin-gum en même temps. Parce que crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec moi. »

Il acquiesça et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je glissai mes doigts dans les siens en embrassant ses lèvres doucement.

« Excuses acceptées, souffla-t-il.

- Une dernière chose. Je veux que tu me promettes de virer toutes les pizzas surgelées de ton congélateur. »

Il rit et me serra un peu plus contre lui en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas cuisiner, Bella. Sans pizzas surgelées, je vais mourir de faim et ce sera de ta faute.

- Je doute que tu ne te laisses mourir de faim, Edward. Tu vas foncer au premier Burger King du coin.

- C'est pas faux...

- Tu vois. Et puis si tu ne sais pas cuisiner, il existe aussi des légumes surgelés. Tu sais ces petits machins bons pour la santé. Tu ne dois pas connaître ça, toi.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi. J'ai vu tes placards, Bella ! Tu n'as que des nouilles chinoises. Alors pour une alimentation équilibrée, tu repasseras. »

La sale petite fouine. S'il se mettait à fouiller mes placards sans mon accord, comment pouvais-je lui faire croire que j'avais une alimentation saine ?

Il avait un petit sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres qui me fit grogner.

« On est deux cas désespérés, alors. Mais on va arranger ça. Allez viens.

- Bella, attends. »

Il me retint la main alors que je m'apprêtais à déverrouiller la porte et me fit pivoter pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes sans prévenir.

J'étouffai un cri de surprise dans sa bouche mais soupirai bien vite d'extase, trop heureuse de retrouver son goût familier sur ma langue.

« Voilà, on peut y aller ! » fit-il haletant, en s'arrachant à ma bouche.

J'eus du mal à retrouver mon souffle, ma poitrine se soulevant rapidement tandis que nous traversions le couloir dans le sens inverse. Juste avant de passer le rideau il se tourna vers moi et m'observa longuement. Je ne pouvais pas bien apercevoir ses traits dans l'obscurité mais mon coeur accéléra sa cadence en percevant la lueur dans ses yeux.

Il leva sa main vers mon visage et passa son pouce au dessus de ma lèvre puis en dessous.

« Ton rouge à lèvres en avait fait qu'à sa tête, » m'expliqua-t-il. « Au fait Bella, tu es radieuse dans cette robe. »

Me laissant tremblante, il passa le rideau et s'éloigna vers les autres. Je restai un instant immobile, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

« Vous vous planquez ? » m'interrogea une voix familière dans mon dos.

Je me tournai pour tomber nez à nez avec le barman de tout à l'heure. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et hochai négativement la tête.

« Non... Je cherchais les toilettes, mais je crois que je me suis un peu égarée.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on aurait mis les toilettes derrière un rideau où est inscrit le mot "privé" ?

- Je n'ai pas les idées très claires. J'ai avalé un peu trop de Get 27 je crois.

- Avec un verre, il vous en faut peu. Les toilettes sont à droite du bar.

- Merci. »

Il acquiesça et me laissa m'en aller. Je retournai rapidement à la table et m'assis à côté d'Edward en sentant tous les regards de nos amis sur nous. Je lançai un regard insistant à Rosalie qui se força à lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation pour dissiper le malaise.

« Okay, votre plus grosse cuite et avec quoi. Alice ? »

J'entendis vaguement la réponse d'Alice qui s'éternisa, mes yeux étaient partis à la rencontre de ceux d'Edward, mon sourire ne trompant pas mon humeur. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table et poussa sa chaise pour se rapprocher au maximum de la mienne. Nos épaules se frôlèrent, me faisant frissonner. Il le remarqua et son sourire s'agrandit. M'empêcher de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser fut probablement la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire depuis un moment.

« Et toi, Izzie ? »

J'eus un mal de chien à détourner mes yeux du visage d'Edward, mon sourire niais disparaissant dès qu'il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision.

« Hein ?

- Plus grosse cuite, quelle occasion, et quel alcool. Go !

- Euh... C'est cliché mais c'était le soir de mes 21 ans, et à la Manzana.

- A la Manzana ? s'esclaffa Jasper. T'as du y aller fort !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et pourtant je me rappelle de tous les détails de cette soirée, » fis-je fièrement.

La question fut posée à Edward et j'en profitai pour glisser mes doigts entre les siens, pressant un peu plus sa main sur ma cuisse. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et je fus déstabilisée par l'expression sombre qui plana soudain sur ses traits.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, » lâcha-t-il abruptement.

- Allez Edward, dis-nous tout ! L'encouragea Rose.

- Vraiment, je ne m'en souviens pas. » dit-il sur un ton qui mit fin à la conversation.

Tandis que les autres lançaient un nouveau sujet, j'observai Edward. Il se renferma et regarda de l'autre côté.

_C'est quoi encore le problème ? _

Je pressai sa main pour le ramener à moi, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lâchai-je assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Rien.

- Edward. Ne commence pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Ca va encore mal finir sinon.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Bella, lâche l'affaire.

- S'il n'y a rien à dire, alors arrête de faire la gueule.

- Je ne fais pas la gueule !

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne. Dis-moi où est le problème sinon je rentre chez moi. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste si c'est pour que tu agisses comme ça alors qu'on vient de se réconcilier. »

Il tourna enfin le regard vers moi et m'observa pour voir si je parlais sérieusement. Et j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il parla d'une voix encore plus basse que précédemment.

« C'est rien, c'est juste que... Ma plus grosse cuite c'était au Whisky et c'était toi "l'occasion". »

Il détourna les yeux alors que je me sentais perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai un peu... pété un câble quand j'ai su que tu étais retournée dans les bras de Riley.

- Oh. »

Je lâchai sa main pour aller en caresser le dessus du bout des doigts. Je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser, une fois de plus.

« C'est rien. C'est derrière nous maintenant.

- Je veux qu'on s'en aille.

- Edward, ne te laisse pas bouffer la soirée par cette histoire...

- Non. Je ne parle pas de ce soir. Je veux qu'on parte. Qu'on quitte la Californie.

- Quoi ? Mais, on ne peut pas. On a tous les deux des responsabilités ici.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je ne te parle que de vacances. J'ai envie qu'on s'éloigne de tous repères un moment. Qu'on reparte du bon pied sur un terrain neutre. »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers mon oreille, parlant de plus en plus bas.

« Je te veux rien que pour moi pour l'instant.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on pourrait partir pour être tranquilles ? A part dans le désert, je ne vois pas.

- J'ai déjà une idée. Quand je parlais de quitter la Californie, j'entendais également quitter le pays. »

Il me fit un sourire amusé tandis que je cherchai un endroit à l'étranger où je n'étais pas ou peu connue.

« Arrête de te creuser les méninges, tu ne devineras pas. Le tournage de ton prochain film débute quand ?

- Octobre...

- Tu as une promo qui va débuter bientôt ?

- En Septembre.

- Bien. Alors tu appelleras ton agent pour annuler tous les autres petits trucs sans importance que tu devais faire.

- Mais...

- Non. Depuis quand n'as tu pas pris de vraies vacances Bella ? »

C'était une très bonne question. En réalité, je n'avais jamais pris de vraies vacances depuis que j'avais commencé ce métier. Je n'avais eu que de petites coupures diverses dans mon emploi du temps. Ça faisait près d'une quinzaine d'années que je n'avais pas quitté la Californie.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-il face à mon silence. Alors inutile de discuter.

- Vous le dîtes si on est de trop ! » lança Alice.

Je roulai des yeux. Celle-là et sa jalousie alors. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pensais, elle allait nous tuer quand elle apprendrait qu'on comptait s'isoler pour un moment je ne sais où sur Terre. Elle m'avait bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure qu'elle « ne nous encourageait pas à vivre comme des ermites cloîtrés dans notre nid d'amour ». Ça allait être amusant.

« En fait, oui. » fit Edward en se levant de sa chaise. « On va vous laisser, on a besoin d'être seuls. »

Il m'invita à me lever, et je ne posai aucune question en m'exécutant. Il rangea ma chaise avec un sourire.

« Passez une bonne soirée les enfants, » dit Jasper avec un clin d'oeil peu subtil en direction d'Edward.

- On se voit demain Izzie, continua Alice.

- Bonne nuit ma belle, termina Rose en me frottant le bas du dos. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser puis suivis Edward qui me guida à travers la salle d'une main posée au creux de mes reins.

**ooo**

A mi-chemin, je lui demandai de faire un détour. Il commença par suivre silencieusement mes indications, mais sa curiosité finit par l'emporter.

« Où va-t-on Bella ?

- Chez Emmett. »

Il continua de fixer la route, ses mains désormais un peu plus crispées sur le volant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire casser la gueule.

- Tu ne viens pas. J'ai juste besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui pour repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi. Ça ne me prendra que cinq minutes. De toutes façons il va me virer de chez lui, ça ne sera pas long je te jure. »

Face au ton faible de ma voix, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me jeta un coup d'oeil avec un fin sourire.

« Ça va aller Bella. Il finira par revenir.

- J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. Et je ne suis plus si sûre d'être tellement en faute dans cette histoire. Je trouve... détestable, la façon dont il a réagi. Les mots qu'il m'a dit, on aurait dit que je n'avais jamais eu la moindre importance pour lui. Je n'attends plus qu'il revienne. C'est ce que je vais lui faire comprendre ce soir. »

Sa main pressa ma cuisse et je sentis un frisson de soulagement m'envahir.

« Quoique tu décides, je te soutiens.

- Merci Edward. »

La fin du trajet se déroula en silence, mes entrailles se contractant un peu plus au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison de mon meilleur ami.

Avant que je ne descende, Edward attrapa mes lèvres entre les siennes pour m'insuffler un brin de courage. Je soupirai contre sa peau et profitai encore de son contact avant de m'échapper de l'habitacle d'un seul coup, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de me rétracter.

Je passai le pas de la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et le trouvai assis sur le canapé devant la télé.

« Tu es déjà rentrée, bébé ? »

Il se retourna et son expression heureuse vira automatiquement à la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » m'attaqua-t-il.

Je soupirai longuement, d'ores et déjà lassée de ses répliques cinglantes.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es puéril, j'espère ?

- Puéril ? Non, mais tu rigoles ! Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est puéril.

- Rose m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une amélioration, mais je crois qu'elle s'est trompée. »

Il se renfrogna en croisant les bras contre son torse, ne se départissant pas de son air féroce.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir, je le pensais.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que je suis lasse de tenter de récupérer quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Tu as bien compris. T'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça en étant un véritable ami, Emmett.

- Et t'aurais voulu que je réagisse comment ? »

Ne pouvait-il pas le deviner tout seul ? Cette situation en était venue à me briser le coeur. J'avais l'impression que toutes ces années d'amitié n'avaient été qu'une mascarade et qu'au fond, nous ne nous connaissions pas du tout.

« Je comprends que le fait que je n'accepte pas la mort de mon frère pendant toutes ces années ait pu être dur pour toi. C'est très clair.

- Un peu de bon sens, enfin.

- Mais ça ne te donnait en aucun cas une putain d'exclusivité. Je pouvais en parler à qui je voulais. Je n'ai rien contrôlé avec Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en ai parlé à lui plutôt qu'un autre. Ce que je sais c'est que plutôt que de m'en vouloir, tu aurais du être reconnaissant envers lui.

- Reconnaissant envers _lui _? » rit-il ironiquement.

Cette haine envers Edward était complètement absurde. Je ne savais pas d'où il la sortait, mais c'était déplacé.

« Et sache qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de me "culbuter" pour me faire parler. Ça s'est passé bien après. Mais merci d'avoir une si basse estime de moi, Emmett. »

Il secoua la tête et se détourna pour éteindre la télévision, s'éloignant inconsciemment de moi. Je le suivis, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« T'aurais du être heureux que j'essaie enfin d'avancer. Mais non, ta jalousie a sauté sur l'occasion pour se manifester ! C'est vraiment con Emmett, parce que maintenant que je suis prête à parler de lui, je trouve que tu n'en vaux plus la peine.

- C'est un inconnu, bordel ! Il ne méritait pas un tel secret.

- Je suis la seule à décider de qui mérite qu'on parle d'Alec ou pas !

- C'était mon ami, pas le sien !

- C'était _mon _frère ! » finis-je par hurler.

Son visage se décomposa sous mes yeux, et il blêmit automatiquement. Mais la rage était désormais bien trop présente en moi pour que ce simple fait ne parvienne à m'apaiser.

« C'était _mon_ frère, Emmett. Et il est mort ! Il est mort par ma faute. »

Une boule se forma instantanément dans ma gorge, rendant difficile pour moi de continuer à faire face à Emmett. Mais il le fallait si je voulais repartir d'ici l'esprit plus ou moins tranquille. Voyant que je commençais à trembler, il voulut s'approcher de moi mais je le lui interdisais d'un geste de la main.

« Uniquement parce que je faisais un caprice d'enfant gâtée, repris-je entre mes dents. Il s'est noyé à cause de moi. Voilà à quoi ça se résume ! Je ne pouvais pas effacer mes actes de cette journée, alors j'ai juste décidé de les ignorer et de les nier ! Tu n'avais pas le monopole de la confession. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ait été si terrible pour toi, » ajoutai-je, l'ironie planant dans ma voix. Ma lèvre trembla, et je la mordillai doucement pour me contenir. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais fait mieux avec une telle responsabilité sur le dos. »

Des larmes brûlantes s'étalaient sur mes joues alors que j'avais essayé tant bien que mal de les contenir. Mais elles avaient eu raison de moi. On ne pouvait jamais se battre bien longtemps contre des larmes de colère.

Un moment passa durant lequel aucun de nous ne parla. Emmett me donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir où se mettre, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Tu as dis que je t'avais fais vivre l'Enfer... Mais si ces années étaient si difficiles à vivre pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tomber bien avant que ça ne devienne aussi pesant pour toi.

- Bella...

- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on dit à quelqu'un qu'on est censé considérer comme son amie. Si ce que tu as ressenti toutes ces années à mes côtés ressemblait à l'Enfer, j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses tomber directement plutôt que de venir me cracher ton venin à la figure des années plus tard. »

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment se justifier. J'étais d'autant plus déçue qu'il n'ait rien à dire pour s'excuser, mais je décidai de prendre sur moi pour ne pas flancher, et reculai vers la porte.

« Salut Emmett. »

Je lui jetai un regard qui en disait long sur la façon dont je percevais son intention de me suivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Cette conversation s'arrêtait là et cette amitié sûrement aussi. J'étais bien décidée à mieux choisir les personnes qui m'entoureraient désormais.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bella est réconciliée avec Edward, mais ça chauffe du côté d'Emmett en revanche. On ne peut pas tout avoir d'un coup, hein ?

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, on se retrouve bientôt ;)


	8. A nos actes manqués

Hey tout le monde !

Je vous poste ce chapitre rapidement puisque (Ô miracle) j'ai récupéré une connexion. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et sur ce,

_Enjoy _!

* * *

San Francisco.

17 Juillet 2011.

**EDWARD**

J'attendais dans la voiture, mes doigts tapant nerveusement sur tout ce qui se présentait à eux. J'avais d'abord essayé d'allumer la radio pour me détendre, mais cela m'avait énervé plus qu'autre chose.

Mes yeux commençaient à me brûler à force de regarder fixement la porte d'entrée de chez Emmett. Au fond de moi, j'espèrais qu'elle allait ressortir de là tout sourire, réconciliée avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait beau en dire ce qu'elle voulait, je savais que ça la faisait énormément souffrir.

Mais elle finit par passer la porte complètement tendue, les poings serrés contre ses flancs. Je soufflai de déception et attendis qu'elle monte pour l'observer longuement.

« On peut rentrer, » se contenta-t-elle de dire sans m'accorder un regard.

Je démarrai le moteur et commençai à reculer dans l'allée.

« Attache ta ceinture Bella. »

Elle semblait flotter dans une autre dimension, ne percevant pas le moindre de mes mots. Ses poings étaient toujours serrés, sa mâchoire crispée.

Je me détachai et passai par-dessus elle pour attraper sa ceinture. Je la bouclai et passai mon doigt sur sa joue pour tenter de la détendre un peu. Elle tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Je me résignai et m'enfonçai dans mon siège en m'attachant à nouveau.

Je n'osais pas lui parler du trajet, la laissant essayer de se calmer par elle-même. Mais lorsque je me garai devant chez elle, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Je descendis et allai l'aider à faire de même.

Son regard était toujours plongé dans le vide, comme si elle était en train de se sermonner intérieurement. Je collai son dos contre la carrosserie de la voiture et me serrai contre elle en passant ma main sur sa joue.

« Bella... »

Elle ne me répondit pas, ses yeux encore dans le vague. Je lui secouai légèrement l'épaule.

« Bella, reviens à toi maintenant ! »

Son regard se tourna enfin vers le mien, une lueur de tristesse de plus en plus intense brûlait dans ses prunelles chocolat.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, et ce n'est pas la solution. Ruminer tout ce que tu lui as dis pour trouver un moyen de te blâmer ne servira à rien ! Alors arrête. »

Elle détourna les yeux, et je perçus une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je la recueillis avec mon pouce et Bella posa sa tête dans mon cou, sanglotant contre ma peau. Je la décollai un peu de la voiture pour pouvoir lui caresser le dos.

« Ce n'est pas... que ça, dit-elle en hoquetant.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête, amplifiant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Et pour une fois, je décidai de respecter le fait qu'elle ne soit pas prête. Je n'avais plus envie de la pousser.

« Shh... Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête.

- Non. »

Je m'apprêtai à la soulever lorsqu'elle avait dit ça. Je me redressai en haussant les sourcils, blessé de son refus catégorique. J'avais pourtant l'intime conviction qu'elle me faisait entièrement confiance.

« Il ne faut plus que j'attende... » s'expliqua-t-elle, et je soupirai de soulagement. « Pousse-moi, Edward ! Force-moi à t'en parler. Je n'y arrive que comme ça... »

Je scrutai son visage, peu sûr de ce que je devais faire.

« Je ne veux plus te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Bella... J'aimerais que ça vienne de toi.

- Ça ne viendra jamais de moi si tu ne m'y forces pas, » affirma-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

Son assurance était en contradiction avec ses paroles. Je décidai d'adopter une autre méthode pour la forcer à me parler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle et qu'elle cesse de penser que sa carapace était trop épaisse pour qu'elle ne s'en débarrasse seule.

« Tu en es capable. Tu as juste peur de paraître vulnérable. »

Elle sembla blessée au début, mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal, simplement lui faire prendre conscience que les secrets la détruisaient plus que le fait de se montrer vulnérable.

« Tu penses que si tu me dévoiles tes secrets de toi-même, tu vas paraître faible. Mais la faiblesse c'est de se laisser bouffer par un souvenir néfaste, Bella. La confiance n'est _pas _une faiblesse. »

Je lui pris la main et nous tirai vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et je la poussai à l'intérieur pour aller nous asseoir sur le canapé. Je la fis s'installer à cheval sur mes genoux et lui caressai la joue. Son regard portait toujours la même lueur heurtée.

« Je ne cherche pas à te faire mal. Juste à te faire avancer.

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me livrer si je n'y suis pas forcée... Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Le fait que tu me demandes de te forcer à parler est déjà un pas en avant, ça montre que tu as envie de le faire. Ne laisse pas ta fierté l'emporter, Bella. C'est ça ta véritable faiblesse. En me parlant, tu me montrerais que tu es forte, que tu n'as plus peur d'affronter la vérité. »

Ses doigts caressaient nerveusement la peau de mon cou et son regard était perdu quelque part derrière moi. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour la forcer à me regarder.

« Ton frère est mort. »

Des larmes inondèrent automatiquement ses yeux mais je continuai de capter son regard.

« Personne ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça. Mais tu dois arrêter de vivre en fonction de lui, et commencer à vivre ta propre vie. Tu as mis longtemps à accepter sa mort ? Tu l'as quand même fait. Ton meilleur ami t'en veut ? Il est le crétin dans l'histoire, mais il finira par revenir et s'excuser. Commence à vivre, sinon tu vas continuer de te détruire. Et je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver. »

Mes pouces effleurèrent ses joues pour recueillir les larmes qui y coulaient. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres puis posai mon front sur le sien.

« Il faut que tu cesses d'être triste dès que tu penses à lui. Tu dois l'évoquer avec le sourire. Penser à lui doit réchauffer ton coeur. C'est de cette façon que tu lui rendras hommage, que tu pourras avancer.

- Je ne pourrai pas, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Il est mort à cause de moi. »

Ses mots me serrèrent le coeur. C'était tout simplement impossible que Bella soit responsable de la mort de son frère. Elle était encore enfant à cette époque.

« Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité. Je ne dis pas ça pour me donner un genre... Ce n'est que la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? soufflai-je.

- Il s'est noyé, dit-elle après une longue hésitation. On était en weekend en Floride pour fêter mon anniversaire avec mes grand-parents. Il m'avait offert un bracelet en argent. Dessus il y avait un pendentif; un coeur en cristal où étaient gravées nos initiales. Je l'ai tout de suite mis. L'après-midi on est allés à la plage, et il y avait ces foutus trous d'eau où on adorait aller jouer. On aimait aller y chercher du corail, ou des coquillages et on y voyait toujours toutes sortes de poissons. Mais en remontant à la surface en fin d'après-midi, mon bras a râpé contre la roche, et mon bracelet s'est cassé. Alec avait déjà la tête hors de l'eau quand je suis sortie en pleurant. »

Sa lèvre trembla; j'y passai mon pouce pour l'apaiser, puis embrassai sa joue tendrement.

« Il n'a jamais supporté de me voir pleurer... Alors quand je lui ai dis que j'avais arraché mon bracelet et qu'il était en train de couler, il a voulu aller le chercher. On était jeunes... On ne se rendait pas compte des distances. Le trou faisait plus de trente mètres de profondeur. J'ai attendu qu'il remonte... »

Son corps fut secoué d'un soubresaut, ses larmes affluant sur ses joues. Mes entrailles se serrèrent en comprenant la suite de l'histoire. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle confirma mes pensées.

« Mais il n'est jamais remonté. »

Je la pris directement contre moi, me mettant à la bercer en voyant sa crise de larmes empirer. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle faisait un tel blocage sur sa mort. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et le déni était bien plus facile à supporter.

Je serrai mes bras autour de son corps fébrile et passai ma main le long de ses cheveux. Plus son corps était secoué de tremblements, plus mon coeur se déchirait dans ma poitrine.

Comment pourrait-elle se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un de cher alors qu'elle pensait en être la cause ? Emmett était-il seulement au courant de toute cette histoire ? Probablement pas, sinon il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon.

« Bella, arrête de pleurer... »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la calmer. A ce stade, pleurer ne la soulagerait plus. Ça ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Je la repoussai un peu pour poser mes mains contre ses joues.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses larmes l'empêchant de me voir nettement. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, ses mains s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt comme à une bouée de secours. Je continuai de caresser ses cheveux et cela sembla l'apaiser peu à peu.

« Tu n'es _pas_ responsable, finis-je par dire.

- Bien sûr que si...

- Non. Tu ne lui as pas demandé d'aller le chercher.

- Je pleurais. C'est pour ça qu'il y est allé.

- Mais tu ne le lui as pas demandé. Tu pleurais parce ton frère était la personne la plus importante à tes yeux et que chaque cadeau qu'il te faisait valait de l'or. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Bella. C'était normal de pleurer.

- Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas ça.

- Si jeune, tu n'aurais jamais pu contrôler des larmes de tristesse. Ton frère a plongé parce qu'il t'aimait par-dessus tout. Vous étiez petits, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'aurait pas assez de souffle pour faire l'aller-retour. C'était un accident, tu ne l'as pas provoqué. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux et cessa de me contredire. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était une petite victoire. Je ne savais pas précisément vers quelle explication son esprit s'échappait, j'étais en revanche persuadé qu'avec le temps, elle réussirait à admettre qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Elle n'allait pas faire un tel pas en avant dès ce soir, mais petit à petit, elle cesserait de s'en vouloir, elle finirait par voir qu'elle n'était pas fautive. J'étais bien décidé à l'y aider; à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que cette peine disparaisse.

Comme un accord muet, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. Sa bouche était salée à cause de ses larmes et sa langue était brûlante.

Elle posa ensuite sa joue contre mon épaule et se laissa reposer contre mon torse. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé et entourai sa taille de mes bras. J'adorais ces moments tendres avec elle, sentir son coeur battre contre mon torse, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Ces moments où elle laissait sa vulnérabilité s'exprimer, lorsque son côté sauvage - qui faisait pourtant chavirer mon esprit - se tapissait dans l'ombre et qu'elle acceptait ces moments de tendresse entre nous.

Ça m'avait tué pendant un mois de la savoir loin de moi, et dans les bras de Riley qui-plus-est. J'avais cru devenir fou quand Alice m'avait annoncé le renouveau de leur relation, et son regard désolé n'avait fait qu'ajouter à ma colère. J'avais perdu les pédales et m'étais laissé submerger par une vague de folie qui m'avait entraîné dans le tourbillon insipide de l'alcool. Au matin, ma soeur s'était empressée de me faire la morale. Très tôt, et alors que je commençais tout juste à décuver, histoire que je me souvienne bien toute ma vie de la douleur amer qui plombait mon crâne tandis que j'étais forcé d'écouter son monologue moraliste si je souhaitais éviter sa fureur.

L'odeur de Bella avait manqué à mon environnement, nos joutes verbales constantes, le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son gel douche à côté du mien, sa brosse à dents posée sur mon lavabo, ses vêtements éparpillés négligemment un peu partout chez moi, son grand regard chocolat scrutant le mien, ses doigts frôlant ma peau, puis inconsciemment enlacés aux miens la nuit.

Le deuxième soir, elle m'avait fait la confession qu'elle n'aimait pas sentir les hommes contre elle pendant qu'elle dormait; nous nous étions endormis chacun de notre côté, j'avais voulu lui laisser son espace vital.

Mais nous nous étions réveillés au petit matin, enlacés, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes et ses doigts nonchalamment posés sur ma hanche.

Alors que les souvenirs m'envahissaient, ma main se mit à effleurer ses reins doucement, mon autre bras la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

« Merci, » l'entendis-je soupirer.

Elle embrassa mon cou plusieurs fois, puis se redressa pour me regarder. Je la fixai avec un petit sourire fier.

« Je n'ai rien fais, Bella. Tu as tout fait par toi-même cette fois. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes puis la regardai à nouveau. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

« Alors merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Je serai là à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. »

La lueur dans ses prunelles me fit sourire, mon coeur faisant un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Riley. »

Je perdis tout sourire instantanément et m'agrippai un peu plus fortement à elle.

« Pas ce soir... tentai-je.

- Si. Je veux que tout soit clair et définitivement arrêté entre nous pour recommencer avec toi. »

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte ce soir. Je voulais l'avoir rien que pour moi. Elle interrompit le fil de mes pensées en relevant mon menton dans sa direction.

« Je reviens immédiatement après, Edward. Tu... Tu m'as bien trop manqué pour que je passe une nuit de plus loin de toi. »

Elle essuya ses joues et le dessous de ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes et tenta de se relever mais j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle pour la retenir contre moi.

« Il est plus de minuit, Bella. Il doit dormir. Reste avec moi...

- Riley est un couche tard, il ne dormira pas. Écoute, si je ne suis pas revenue dans une heure, je t'autorise à venir me chercher. »

Elle fouilla dans la poche de mon jean et en sortit mon téléphone. Je la laissai pianoter quelques secondes, puis elle releva la tête en me tendant le mobile.

« Voilà, je t'ai noté son adresse. Une heure Edward, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire l'aller-retour et mettre les choses au clair.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener.

- Ça changerait quoi ? »

Elle avait un petit sourire timide, et je me rendis compte de la possessivité dont je faisais preuve. Je n'avais jamais été possessif, de toute ma vie. Pas avant elle en tout cas.

« Et puis, j'aimerais que tu restes avec Woody. Il ne voit pas beaucoup de monde en ce moment. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Woody... ?

- Mon chat. Je t'en ai parlé quand tu m'as ramenée chez moi après notre rencontre, tu te souviens ?

- Tu as appelé ton chat 'Woody' ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Le soir où je l'ai adopté, j'ai regardé Toy Story et il n'a pas quitté l'écran des yeux une seule seconde. Au début je voulais l'appeler Einstein parce qu'il m'avait l'air d'un chat surdoué, mais Woody, je trouvais ça plus mignon. Moins chiant à prononcer, aussi. »

Je hochai la tête, me retenant d'éclater de rire. J'espérais que son chat ne réagirait pas avec moi comme Woody avait réagi avec Buzz, en tout cas.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait encore réussi à changer de sujet. Un grognement m'échappa lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser mon cou et le feu se mit aussitôt à brûler dans mon ventre.

« Vas-y maintenant, sinon je te jure que je te séquestre.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, voyons. »

Elle me fit un sourire mesquin, qui me rappela une nouvelle fois à notre rencontre. Elle allait vraiment me ressortir cette histoire toute notre vie.

« Tes mains, fit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Hm ?

- Je ne peux pas partir si tes mains restent agrippées à mes cuisses. »

Je souris, fier de moi et l'attrapai encore plus fort pour la ramener contre mon bassin.

« Edward, j'irai quand même. Plus vite tu me laisseras partir, plus vite je rentrerai. C'est toi qui retarde le processus là. »

Je rendis les armes. C'était elle qui avait raison. Et puis en un sens, je devais avouer que j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'elle y aille pour rompre définitivement avec Riley. Je l'embrassai et la relâchai.

« Vas-y, mais reviens vite. Et fais attention sur la route. »

Elle pressa ma main pour acquiescer et s'éclipsa rapidement. J'étais fier d'elle. Elle avait réussi à me parler de quelque chose qui la bouffait et s'était relevée tout de suite derrière. Je restai un petit moment à contempler le plafond, un sourire placardé sur le visage. Puis je fouillai dans ma poche et en ressortis mon téléphone.

**BELLA**

En me garant devant chez Riley, je fronçai les sourcils. Le destin était avec moi ce soir; il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de paparazzis devant chez lui. Je me détachai et attrapai mon téléphone pour désactiver le haut-parleur.

« Je dois te laisser. Je suis arrivée. »

J'entendis Edward soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, me faisant sourire. J'avais à peine dépassé mon portail quand mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Il avait pris le prétexte que conduire la nuit était dangereux à cause de la fatigue, et qu'il allait me tenir éveillée pendant le trajet.

« D'accord. Il te reste 45 minutes.

- Edward ! »

Il se mit à rire et me fit remarquer qu'il viendrait me chercher par la peau des fesses si je ne respectais pas les délais. Je roulai des yeux.

« Je t'appelle quand je pars, fis-je en riant.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt.

- A tout à l'heure, soufflai-je, n'en ayant jamais assez d'entendre sa voix.

- Tu me manques. »

Mon coeur fit un saut périlleux et se mit à exécuter la danse de la joie dans ma poitrine. Je sortis de ma voiture, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Je m'empressai de raccrocher, consciente que je n'en serais pas capable si je restais une minute de plus au téléphone avec Edward. J'entrai dans l'immeuble de Riley et montai directement dans l'ascenseur, tombant sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

« Merde ! »

Je n'avais pas pensé à me changer avant de partir. Et la mini-robe moulante d'Alice était plutôt provocatrice, il fallait l'avouer.

Tant pis, j'allais devoir m'en contenter. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et entrai chez Riley quelques secondes plus tard. Il sortit au même moment de sa cuisine, et lâcha bêtement son donut en posant les yeux sur moi.

« Wow. T'es foutrement sexy comme ça ! »

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'approcha de moi pour me plaquer contre un mur. Voilà, exactement ce que je voulais éviter. Il me souleva et plaqua son bassin contre le mien en attaquant mon cou.

Autrefois, j'aurais été directement excitée par sa façon de lancer les hostilités, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Edward était entré dans ma vie, et Riley avait joué au con. Deux facteurs qui réduisaient considérablement mon taux d'excitation avec lui.

Je posai mes deux mains contre son torse et le repoussai avec fermeté, son regard confus se posant sur mon visage.

« Premièrement, bonsoir à toi aussi. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Il continua de me regarder sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis finit par se décoller de moi, le souffle lourd. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en baissant la tête.

« Alors ça y est.

- Quoi ?

- Toi. Et Edward. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Comment tu...

- Je ne suis pas bête, Izzie. Il n'y a plus que le sexe qui nous réunit ces derniers temps. Ça me fait chier au plus haut point, mais c'est la vérité. Tu n'arrives même plus à me regarder dans les yeux sans te sentir gênée et coupable d'être avec moi. Et il y a un moment que je sais pour Edward. Tu es très éloquente la nuit dans ton sommeil.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu parles quand tu dors.

- J'ai... parlé d'Edward dans mon sommeil ?

- Toutes les nuits depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble. »

Je m'appuyai contre le mur derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je rêvais de lui.

« Si tu savais pour lui, pourquoi as-tu continué de coucher avec moi ? On avait parlé d'exclusivité tant que personne d'important n'était entré dans la vie de l'autre.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la seule chose qui nous liait encore, c'était le sexe. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. »

Je hochai lentement la tête, comprenant son argument. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'évacuer toute ma frustration, je pense que je n'aurais jamais accepté Riley à nouveau dans ma vie.

« Il y a beaucoup de... choses dont je suis au courant.

- Comme quoi ? » demandai-je en peinant à dégluttir.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait me répondre. De quoi j'avais parlé, ou plutôt de _qui_.

« Alec... J'ai mis un moment avant de savoir qui c'était. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler, toutes les nuits. J'ai fini par aller voir Emmett. Au début, il a cru que tu m'en avais parlé. Il était furieux et j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Puis il m'a expliqué toute l'histoire. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il était furieux, mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu en parlais tout le temps dans ton sommeil.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

- J'attendais que tu le fasses. Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais un tel blocage. Et puis quand Emmett m'a dit combien de disputes ça avait entraîné entre vous deux, je n'ai pas voulu tenter ma chance. »

_Tu avais raison_, avais-je envie de répondre. Car Emmett avait tort, il ne suffisait pas qu'un mec me culbute pour que je lui parle d'Alec. Jamais je n'avais parlé ouvertement de lui avec Riley, et je ne l'aurais fait avec aucun autre homme. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais choisi Edward.

« Alors Edward et toi, c'est officiel ?

- Si ça ne l'est pas, ça va le devenir en tout cas.

- Finie, notre couverture ?

- Finie. Il faudra qu'on parle de ça aussi, mais pas ce soir. Je dois retourner voir Edward. »

Je fis demi-tour et m'apprêtai à sortir, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder.

« Izzie ! »

Je me retournai et remarquai que Riley me souriait.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Et j'espère qu'il sera moins con que moi.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas cherché à blesser Riley, juste à dire la vérité. Je doutais qu'Edward me fasse un jour souffrir. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

« Ouais, je l'ai cherché ça, souffla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Écoute... »

Il s'approcha et me prit contre lui. Je me tendis à son contact, mais ne cherchai pas à m'éloigner. Je devais avouer qu'il me manquait. Et je me rendis compte que j'avais certainement la rancune un peu trop tenace. Riley était un type sympa au fond, il l'avait toujours été. C'était d'ailleurs pour son côté bonne pâte que j'avais décidé de faire de lui mon "ami avec des bénéfices". J'eus un petit sourire en me rappelant de son éclat de rire le jour où je lui avais annoncé que je souhaitais qu'on entretienne ce genre de relation. Puis son expression ahurie en se rendant compte que j'étais sérieuse.

Notant mon sourire, il se mit à caresser ma joue doucement. La sensation fut étrange. Son toucher n'était pas aussi doux et... agréable que celui d'Edward. Ça n'était plus rassurant, ça me semblait même presque déplacé.

« Je te demande une nouvelle fois de m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'entendais, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. J'aurais été plus qu'honoré d'avoir un enfant avec toi. »

Je l'interrompis, et me reculai avec un sourire amusé. Cette phrase me semblait encore plus déplacée que sa précédente caresse.

« Arrête. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça...

- Je le pense.

- Non, tu ne le penses pas. Je veux dire, tu avais raison. Si on avait eu un enfant, il aurait vécu toute sa vie avec des parents séparés. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, et je comprends un peu mieux tes propos maintenant. »

Il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui, et je lui rendis son étreinte chaleureusement. En se reculant, il contempla longuement mon visage avec une lueur dans les yeux. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que ses lèvres se pressaient tendrement contre les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce que... » étouffai-je contre sa bouche.

Je le repoussai doucement, et il se redressa avec une mine déconfite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as tout gâché. Je voulais te donner un dernier baiser, comme dans les films. »

Je retins une violente envie d'éclater de rire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure mais je ne pus résister bien longtemps. Il me poussa l'épaule tandis que je riais, me calmant doucement.

« On n'est pas dans un film, idiot. Et le mec n'embrasse pas la nana quand celle-ci voit déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça n'arrive jamais dans les films ça ! Il n'y a que toi pour briser les clichés. »

Je me mis à sourire de plus belle, pensant que Jasper se serait littéralement roulé de rire sur le sol s'il avait entendu ça.

« Navrée de vivre dans la vie réelle.

- C'est ça.

- Sans rancune ? » dis-je en reculant et en lui tendant mon petit doigt.

Il l'attrapa avec le sien en riant et le secoua. J'étais soulagée d'être enfin débarassée de cette atmosphère étrange entre nous.

« Sans rancune, partenaire ! Allez, file retrouver Dom Juan.

- Oh non pitié, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Tu vas me porter malheur.

- Euh... Roméo ?

- Encore pire !

- Jack ?

- De mieux en mieux, Riley.

- Tu me fais chier, sale diva ! » dit-il en me poussant une nouvelle fois l'épaule. « File retrouver ton Edward !

- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux. Beaucoup mieux ! »

Je quittai son appartement en riant, jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il me restait vingt minutes au chrono. Je me dépêchai de redescendre et montai dans la voiture avec tout autant de précipitation. Je n'avais jamais été aussi pressée de retrouver quelqu'un, et je devais avouer que c'était un sentiment très étrange.

Je fis la route en moins de quinze minutes, faisant le plus attention possible. On me considérait déjà comme un danger public en temps normal, alors lorsque j'étais pressée...

J'entrai finalement chez moi avec cinq minutes d'avance et me retins d'éclater de rire. Edward était en train de se rouler par terre, tandis que mon chat l'observait de loin comme s'il se trouvait en compagnie du plus grand abruti de la Terre. Je m'avançai sans faire de bruits jusqu'au salon.

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour le détailler longuement. Il se promenait torse nu dans mon salon, son tee-shirt posé en vrac sur le canapé. Je remarquai qu'il avait sorti un album photo de mes tiroirs et l'avait laissé ouvert sur le divan.

_Très discret !_

Mes yeux revinrent à Edward, et mon regard coula sur les muscles de son dos, me faisant attraper chaud. Il continuait ses idioties face à mon chat qui restait stoïque.

« Est-ce que tu es au courant qu'il te snobe, là ? »

Edward sursauta vivement et se redressa, droit comme un i. Deuxième vision hilarante de la soirée.

« A ses yeux, tu le plus gros débile de l'Univers actuellement.

- Je n'y peux rien si ton chat est un salaud !

- Hey ! On ne parle pas comme ça de mon Woody.

- Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de l'amuser et il se comporte comme une petite star capricieuse.

- Mais parce que _c'est _une petite star capricieuse. Et puis c'est un chat, idiot. Pas un bébé. Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce qu'il s'esclaffe et se roule par terre en se tenant le bidon ?

- C'était un minimum ! Je suis avocat, pas comique.

- Ça c'est sûr, murmurai-je en tentant un aparté.

- Tu disais ? »

Je savais qu'il avait parfaitement entendu ce que j'avais dis, c'était d'ailleurs fait pour. Je lui fis un sourire innocent en secouant la tête.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un air plus sérieux et me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Ça a été ? »

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et remarqua mon grand sourire. Il se dérida automatiquement et se mit à sourire lui-même.

« Parfait. J'ai récupéré mon ami au passage. »

Il acquiesça, l'air un peu absent. De mon côté, je ne pouvais cacher ma joie. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre au fur et à mesure. J'avais retrouvé Riley, déballé ce que j'avais sur le coeur à Emmett et Edward était à nouveau dans ma vie avec visiblement la ferme intention d'y rester.

Il m'observait avec un grand sourire idiot, qui finit par me faire froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais il ne me répondit pas, à dix mille lieues d'ici. Je le secouai pour qu'il redescende sur Terre et insistai.

« Edward ! Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire niais sur le visage ?

- Je vais être tonton.

- Hein ? fis-je, abasourdie.

- Ma petite soeur est enceinte. »

Je dus me cramponner à lui pour rester sur mes pieds. Je comprenais bien ce qu'il était en train de me dire ?

« Alice... enceinte ?

- Non, non. Mon autre soeur. Celle qui vit au Pérou.

- Tu as... une autre soeur qui vit au Pérou ? fis-je de plus en plus déstabilisée.

- Bien sûr. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? Elle s'appelle Lizzie Je-pense-que-tu-le-saurais-si-j'avais-une-autre-soeur Cullen. »

C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'il se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule. J'envoyai mon poing dans son épaule, mais il ne se départissait pas de son sourire pour autant.

« Génial son second prénom... grognai-je en me renfrognant. Mais depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Elle m'a appelé un peu avant que tu rentres. Et elle va me tuer quand elle apprendra que je te l'ai dis, » continua-t-il avec son sourire débile. « Mais je m'en fiche, parce que ma vie est parfaite ! Je mourrai en homme heureux. »

Il délirait totalement, ça en devenait franchement hilarant. Il m'attrapa soudain par la taille et me souleva pour me serrer contre lui en tournant sur place.

« Ma petite soeur est enceinte ! »

Il me reposa et je vacillai légèrement tandis qu'il exécutait une petite danse pour le moins étrange. Un croisement entre un boogie et une salsa. Je posai mes hanches en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu apprendras que tu vas être père ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa danse, les poings levés et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

_Oh, bon sang. Pas la même galère qu'avec Riley s'il vous plaît ! _

Je rougis furieusement et virai mon sourire de mon visage.

« Non ! C'était une question en l'air. »

Il continuait de me fixer, n'ayant pas bougé de sa position, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Edward... grognai-je. »

Il s'approcha de moi à pas de loup et effleura mon bas-ventre avec son index. Un frisson souleva mon échine à son contact et mes muscles se contractèrent.

« Certaine ?

- Je suis stérile, laissai-je échapper par désespoir.

- Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire; son regard était si intense que je peinai à dégluttir lorsque je m'y confrontai.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, » murmurai-je.

Il se défigea enfin, et haussa les épaules. Le poids invisible qui avait comprimé mon thorax fut enfin levée et je pus enfin respirer normalement.

« Je vérifiais juste. Pour me préparer à acheter un berceau si jamais c'était le cas. »

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. J'étais complètement chamboulée par l'intensité de la situation que nous venions de vivre. Il aurait vraiment voulu le garder si j'avais été enceinte ? On en était qu'au tout début de notre relation...

Je secouai la tête, il était hors de question que je m'engage sur cette voie, même en pensées. Ça plomberait l'ambiance, et je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

« Et Alice ne pouvait pas nous le dire au bar ? lançai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous laisser le temps de nous réconcilier avant de nous annoncer la nouvelle. Maligne, la petite. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait donné beaucoup d'indices ce soir. Commander une eau gazeuse à la place de sa vodka Schtroumpf habituelle... Il paraît même qu'à un moment elle aurait lancé sur le ton de la conversation qu'en ce moment elle passait son temps à faire pipi. Géniaux les indices... »

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Alice était extraordinaire, de la façon la plus étrange qui soit. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir traînée au bar ce soir, et je ne remercierais jamais assez Edward d'avoir fait le premier pas en organisant la soirée.

Il embrassa mon front et me relâcha pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je le rejoignis et me posai en travers de ses genoux, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

- Celui-là, c'est l'album de ta remise de diplômes.

- "Celui-là" ?

- Oui, j'en ai regardé trois ou quatre autres avant.

- Sale fouine !

- Promis, je te montrerai les miens, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Hm. »

Il se décolla de mes lèvres et reprit l'album pour le poser sur mes genoux en continuant à tourner les pages.

« C'est Riley ça ? »

Il pointa un jeune blondinet sur la photo, qui était également habillé d'une toge et d'un chapeau de graduation bleus.

« C'est lui.

- Vous êtes allés au même lycée ?

- C'est même là-bas qu'on s'est rencontrés. On a été dans la même classe depuis la Sophomore High jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

- Il a la bouche pleine de ferraille ? s'esclafa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Son sourire de star ne s'est pas bâti tout seul ! »

En-dessous de cette photo, il y en avait une qui représentait notre petit groupe de l'époque. Edward montra le blond à mes côtés.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Demetri, fis-je après une hésitation. »

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils et continuer de fixer la photo. Il n'était pas idiot, et les bras de Demetri enroulés autour de mon corps tandis que je riais lui avaient forcément mis la puce à l'oreille.

« Le premier et unique garçon que j'aie laissé me briser le coeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Pas grand chose, mais c'était mon premier vrai petit ami, et on est restés trois ans ensemble. Il m'en fallait peu pour avoir le coeur brisé après ça. Après le lycée je suis partie quatre mois en tournage à New York, et quand je suis revenue, il m'avait remplacée. Sans m'en toucher un mot, bien sûr. Ce qui fait que je me suis bien ridiculisée en me jetant dans ses bras à nos retrouvailles. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire qu'étant célèbre, j'allais forcément finir par l'oublier et qu'il avait pris les devants.

- C'est un connard, lança Edward, catégorique.

- C'est vrai. Mais il m'a fait vivre mes plus belles années de scolarité, alors j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir.

- Tu... es encore en contact avec lui ? »

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'album et tournait innocemment les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Il m'avait demandé cela de telle façon que j'avais immédiatement compris où il voulait en venir.

« Non, je ne lui ai jamais reparlé après ça. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Emmett lui a déjà collé sa raclée.

- J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même.

- Dommage ! Je ne garde jamais contact avec mes exs de toutes façons.

- Et Riley ? »

J'éclatai de rire, surprenant Edward.

« Riley n'est pas mon "ex". Je ne l'ai même jamais considéré comme mon petit ami. On prenait juste tous les avantages de notre bonne entente. »

Il avait perdu toute trace de bonne humeur, tournant nerveusement les pages de l'album sans regarder la moindre photo. Je stoppai son geste en attrapant son poignet et le forçai à me regarder. Il résista un instant puis céda et planta son regard dans le mien.

« C'était avant de te rencontrer, Edward.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de reprendre contact avec moi ? Après tout, je suis aussi ton ex. Nous, on a pas fait que profiter de notre bonne entente puisqu'on a du travailler dur pour réussir à s'entendre. Alors pourquoi ? »

Tout simplement parce qu'avec lui, je ressentais les choses différemment. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de reprendre contact avec mes anciens petits amis, je ne m'étais jamais assez attachée pour ça. Avec Demetri, j'avais eu le coeur brisé comme une adolescente qui voit sa première belle histoire d'amour se terminer. Mais après avoir pleuré un bon coup, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais pas spécialement besoin de lui.

Alors qu'avec Edward... On avait eu une histoire très brève, mais après ça, je n'avais pas réussi à me remettre de notre séparation. Je pensais constamment à lui, j'avais besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. Notre rencontre, aussi énervante fut-elle à vivre, me faisait sourire quand j'y repensais. Je me disais que je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on se rencontre autrement. Ça rendait cela un peu spécial, quelque part.

J'avais eu des interviews à faire pour la presse, j'avais du me rendre à des premières de films d'amis à moi, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à le sortir de mes pensées.

Chaque seconde que j'avais passée avec Riley, je n'avais fait que penser à lui. Riley me l'avait dit lui-même, la nuit je n'avais rêvé que de lui.

« Pourquoi, Bella ? » répéta-t-il en frottant doucement mon dos.

Je me mis à tripoter les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Je savais que si je tentais un regard vers lui, j'allais craquer et lui déballer tout ce que je ressentais, mais je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il soit au courant.

« Tu es différent, » déclarai-je en choisissant méticuleusement mes mots. « Tu me donnes l'impression d'en valoir la peine. »

Je priai pour qu'il ne pousse pas ses interrogations, et à mon grand soulagement, il hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

Mes doigts glissèrent de ses cheveux à son torse, et je traçai la courbe de ses muscles du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu, au fait ? »

Il soupira, puis attrapa son tee-shirt et le déplia sous mes yeux. Je l'observai pour remarquer une tâche de sauce tomate en plein milieu.

« Tu as fait une bataille de sauce tomate avec Woody ?

- J'ai voulu te faire des spaghettis bolognaise pour t'impressionner... Mais le bocal a eu raison de moi. Du coup... Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ? »

Je m'attendais au pire avec lui. Qu'allait-il m'annoncer ? Il avait mit le feu à ma cuisine ? Éparpillé toute la sauce bolognaise sur le sol et n'avait pas nettoyé ?

« Je ne te promets rien... »

Il sembla hésiter, faisant encore augmenter l'appréhension en moi. Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible à la fin ?

« J'ai commandé des pizzas. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lui et les pizzas... Je m'écroulai sur le côté tant je riais. C'était hilarant de constater à quel point il craignait ma lutte anti junk food.

« Mais pourquoi tu as... commandé des pizzas à presque deux heures du matin ? » fis-je en luttant pour retrouver mon souffle. « Et d'abord qui livre aussi tard ?

- J'avais faim ! Et je me suis dit que tu aurais faim aussi après toutes ces émotions. Et sache qu'on a une pizzeria en ville qui fait du 24/24h !

- Grandiose ! »

Il me toisa du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse puérilement. Je me redressai, toujours en souriant, et revins m'asseoir sur ses genoux avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Je te signale que je n'ai pris que des pepperoni, juste pour te faire plaisir. Tu pourrais être reconnaissante.

- Je le suis, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas mangé une seule pizza. »

Pour lui montrer toute ma gratitude, j'embrassai son cou doucement. Tellement lentement qu'il posa sa main contre ma nuque pour amplifier le contact en poussant un grondement appréciateur. J'avais envie de lui depuis que je l'avais trouvé à moitié nu dans mon salon, et l'envie ne faisait que croître en moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et me colla contre lui fermement, m'amenant à noter son érection en ne laissant pas la moindre place au doute.

« Ils livrent dans combien de temps ? haletai-je. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pendule de mon salon et hoqueta en sentant mes dents sur sa carotide.

« Vingt-cinq minutes.

- Parfait, pas de temps à perdre. »

Sans attendre, il dézippa ma robe d'un coup sec et je me laissai aller à ses gestes bouillants et précipités.

Il la poussa contre mes hanches et lutta un instant pour la faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Je perdis l'équilibre en essayant de m'en dégager et malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Edward pour me rattraper, je m'écrasai lamentablement contre le sol.

Il glissa du canapé et tomba à genoux entre mes jambes, ma robe toujours à la main.

« Ça va ? »

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, uniquement préoccupée par le feu naissant entre mes cuisses. J'avais un besoin sauvage de le sentir contre moi, en moi. Je tirai sur ses bras pour l'amener à se pencher vers mon visage et nos dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Je plongeai immédiatement ma langue dans sa bouche et me demandai si le goût de sang provenait de lui ou de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma recherche, il s'écarta de mes lèvres et me redressa un peu pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Il l'arracha de mes bras et je le stoppai dans sa précipitation pour le taquiner. Je passai mes pouces dans l'élastique de mon string et le fit descendre le plus lentement possible le long de mes hanches, mon regard fixé sur son visage. Il poussa un grognement rauque et vira mes mains pour arracher le dernier bout de tissu recouvrant mon corps.

Alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon, je sentis ma poitrine se soulever rapidement pour recouvrer mon souffle.

« J'ai pas pris ma pilule depuis trois jours.

- Fais chier ! » jura-t-il en poussant un grondement exaspéré.

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière un instant avant d'en sortir un préservatif. Il descendit jean et boxer juste assez pour libérer son membre, déchira l'emballage et déroula le bout de latex sur son érection.

« Tu as de la chance qu'Alice m'ait forcé à en prendre un. »

Je le regardai faire, pantelante, et l'attirai immédiatement à moi lorsqu'il eut fini. Je l'embrassai avec tout mon soûl et mon cri se perdit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il me pénétra complètement en un coup de rein puissant.

Il suçota ma lèvre inférieure longuement et je sentis une légère douleur qui m'indiqua que le sang tout à l'heure provenait bien de moi.

Je pouvais sentir le tissu de son jean frotter contre mes jambes lorsque je les remontai contre les siennes, pour finalement les enrouler autour de sa taille. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, et je criai mon plaisir sans pudeur. C'était tellement délicieux de le retrouver, de redécouvrir les sensations qu'il amenait en moi. Ma mémoire avait dénigré leur force, leur saveur.

C'était brute, primaire; c'était puissant et sauvage. Il souleva légèrement mon bassin pour accentuer l'angle des pénétrations. Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il m'assassinait tellement sous les vagues de plaisir que j'en étais devenue aphone.

Sa main glissa avec difficultés entre nous, jusqu'à atteindre mon bouton de plaisir qu'il massa circulairement. Je me cambrai brusquement dans sa direction, son dernier coup de buttoir provoquant ma petite mort. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent, seule ma gorge se dénoua, me laissant enfin exprimer ma jouissance.

Edward me suivit peu après, puis retomba lourdement sur moi, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou en sueur.

Sans bouger, il caressa mes côtes et embrassa ma clavicule. Après un petit moment, il se redressa et posa des yeux lubriques sur moi. Son doigt passa sur ma lèvre, me faisant grimacer.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait ça...

- Ça en valait le coup. »

**EDWARD**

Je jetai la croûte de ma pizza dans la boîte presque vide et lançai un regard amusé à Bella.

« J'ai bien fait de les commander finalement !

- Oui. Enfin, aller ouvrir au livreur avec seulement un coussin pour couvrir tes parties génitales, c'était un peu limite. Je tiens à le préciser. Il doit être traumatisé, le pauvre.

- Tu ne te plaignais pas quand tu admirais mes fesses pendant que j'allais ouvrir.

- Je n'admirais pas tes fesses. Je regardais le grain de beauté dans le bas de ton dos.

- Mais bien sûr. »

Elle me fusilla du regard en terminant sa part; j'en profitai alors pour l'admirer à mon tour. Elle était assise contre le divan, totalement nue. Je la trouvais tout simplement à couper le souffle. Elle était sublime dans sa mini-robe, mais en tenue d'Eve c'était carrément déraisonnable.

Sa peau portait la trace de son bikini, et mes yeux accrochèrent une nouvelle fois son tatouage. Je m'approchai et me posai à genoux devant elle. Elle m'observa sans comprendre, lâchant distraitement son bout de pizza.

Je levai ma main et passai mon doigt le long de la fine écriture juste en-dessous de son sein. Elle frissonna et laissa sa tête reposer contre le canapé derrière elle en soupirant. Mon doigt remonta la vallée de ses seins, son cou et s'arrêta sur sa lèvre, effleurant sa morsure.

« Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non, susurra-t-elle.

- Et ton dos, ça va ? »

Je n'avais pas oublié la chute qu'elle avait fait dans le feu de l'action. Elle avait beau m'avoir rassuré sur le coup, j'avais bien vu la grimace qu'elle avait fait en se relevant après.

« J'ai un peu mal au coccyx, mais ça va.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Et puis comme je l'ai dis, ça en valait la peine, » termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle cherchait toujours à me déculpabiliser. Pourtant on pouvait dire que je l'avais bien abîmée ce coup-ci. Je lui avais entaillé la lèvre, je l'avais fait tomber, elle s'était fait mal au coccyx. Je l'avais également serrée trop fort entre mes mains, je voyais ses hanches rougies et marquées là où je l'avais tenue. Mais le feu de l'action m'avait entraîné dans un élan de frénésie et j'avais eu l'impression de ne plus être maître de mon propre corps, laissant sa peau brûlante et ses longs soupirs avoir raison de moi.

« Arrête de culpabiliser. Je vais bien. »

Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je me déplaçai pour m'accroupir près d'elle et la soulevai dans mes bras. Le fait qu'elle prétende aller bien ne devait pas m'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle après notre emportement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il est tard, je te mets au lit. Je veux te masser un peu, aussi.

- Edward...

- Pas discutable, ajoutai-je en secouant la tête.

- J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me porter quand on est tous les deux. Je vais finir par perdre l'usage de mes jambes.

- Alors je te porterai encore.

- Tu as toujours réponse à tout. »

Je ris en passant la porte de sa chambre. J'allai la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire en notant à quel point elle était belle, nue entre ses draps de satin bleu nuit. Son regard chocolat fondit dans le mien; mon index alla effleurer sa clavicule puis le galbe de son sein. Elle ferma les yeux et je sentis sa peau frissonner sous la mienne. Je la fis rouler sur le ventre. A genoux à côté d'elle, je me penchai en avant pour embrasser sa colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur et m'arrêtai au creux de ses reins.

Elle gémit tandis que je remontai pour aller titiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Où est-ce que tu planques tes huiles de massage ?

- Dans la table de nuit. »

J'embrassai sa joue et m'assis sur le bord du lit en ouvrant le premier tiroir. J'ouvris de grands yeux, prenant une douche froide en découvrant toute une panoplie de jouets et accessoires sexuels. Je poussai une boîte de préservatifs à la fraise, une paire de menottes et attrapai le gel lubrifiant orgasmique pour le lui montrer.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle se contenta de pouffer de rire tandis que je continuais de fouiller en faisant parfois semblant de ne pas voir ce que je découvrais. Bella continuait de rire, mais je finis par trouver l'huile de massage et me dépêchai de refermer le tiroir. La jalousie était en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur, j'avais du mal à contenir la fureur qui s'insinuait en moi lentement.

« C'est le musée des horreurs là-dedans.

- Oh, ne fais pas ta prude, fillette ! dit-elle sur un ton léger. Tu dis ça simplement parce que ça t'a émoustillé comme un pré-pubère de voir tout ça.

- Pas le moins du monde. »

Elle se redressa un peu et tourna son visage vers moi, étonnée du ton froid que j'avais employé. J'étais moi-même surpris de ma propre réaction, mais ça m'avait étrangement mis en rogne de voir tout ça. Le fait qu'elle en rit et pense que ça m'avait excité ne fit que m'énerver davantage. Pour faire valoir ce que je lui disais, je pressai mon bassin contre l'arrière de sa cuisse.

« Tu vois, pas d'érection. »

Je balançai l'huile de massage sur la table de nuit et me reculai pour m'asseoir au pied du lit en la toisant du regard. Cette fois, elle se redressa complètement et se tourna pour me faire face. J'étais tellement en colère que mes yeux ne cherchèrent même pas à s'attarder sur la beauté époustouflante de son corps nu.

« Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait m'exciter de voir tout ça ? lâchai-je sèchement. De voir tous ces objets qui me rappellent que tu as eu une vie sexuelle extrêmement active avant moi, et d'imaginer ce que d'autres mecs ont bien pu te faire ?

- Edward, je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. »

Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons son oreiller pour le ramener contre son corps, mais son regard ne lâchait pas le mien. Ce qui avait débuté comme de l'incompréhension se transformait en de la férocité peu à peu. Ses doigts crochetaient violemment le tissu de l'oreiller alors que ses prunelles noircissaient remarquablement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne supporte pas de t'imaginer en pleine action avec Riley, ou je ne sais quel autre loser qui a posé le moindre doigt sur toi ?

- Cesse de réagir comme un homme des cavernes, m'attaqua-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'imaginer tout ça. Tu te fais du mal tout seul, tout ce que la vision de ces objets aurait du t'apporter sont les images de ce que _toi_ tu pourrais me faire avec tout ça.

- Eh bien c'est loupé. Tes précédents partenaires sexuels n'arrivaient pas à te faire grimper aux rideaux avec la seule force de leur corps, ils avaient besoin d'objets superflus ? »

Tout en débitant mon flot de conneries, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi je me conduisais constamment comme un véritable abruti avec elle. J'essayais de me faire taire, mais ma bouche n'était pas reliée à mon cerveau quand j'imaginais d'autres hommes avec elle. C'était comme si je m'observais de l'extérieur me disputer avec elle, et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour intervenir dans la bataille que j'étais moi-même en train de mener.

« Arrête ça, tu deviens ridicule. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que j'avais une vie sexuelle avant toi. Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu viens de l'apprendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais puceau avant de me rencontrer, je crois !

- Au moins, ma vie sexuelle ne te revient pas en permanence en plein visage !

- Excuse-moi si ma vie est étalée dans tous les magasines people que tu croises ! Ce n'est certainement pas de mon plein gré. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne t'aurais même pas parlé de Riley !

- J'aurais bien fini par l'apprendre. Après tout comme tu l'as si bien dis, ta vie est étalée partout ! »

Je me levai du lit et me mis à faire les cent pas en tirant sur mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais été du genre jaloux. Mais depuis que je la connaissais... Elle était devenue comme une obsession, elle était ancrée dans ma peau, je la sentais pulser à travers mes veines. Elle me rendait malade de jalousie. Je ressentais une attirance viscérale, presque malsaine envers elle. Même si j'essayais d'enterrer ma jalousie la plupart du temps, elle finissait toujours par faire son grand retour sans frapper.

Bella se leva également, son regard ayant désormais viré au noir.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu as un problème avec ma célébrité maintenant, c'est nouveau ? »

_Non Bella, ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours eu un problème avec ta célébrité. Je ne supporte pas que tout le monde pense être au courant de ta vie entière. Je sais qu'ils n'en connaissent pas le quart. Mais je déteste le fait qu'ils te regardent avec tant d'envie et d'admiration dans les yeux. Ça me file la chaire de poule et ça me donne envie de te séquestrer chez moi pour qu'enfin tu ne sois qu'à moi. Pour que je sois le seul à être capable d'observer tes fines courbes féminines, ton sourire délicat et tes yeux si profonds. Mais si je te disais tout ça, tu t'enfuirais probablement en courant et en me traitant encore d'homme des cavernes._

Et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Alors je me contenais. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, mes bras croisés sur mon torse en signe d'auto-protection.

« Allô ? »

Je relevai la tête vers elle, remarquant qu'elle s'impatientait et commençait à sérieusement ruminer sa colère.

« Quoi ? fis-je, presque agressif.

- Tu as un problème avec le fait que j'aie une quelconque notoriété ? »

Je ne pus empêcher un rire mauvais de s'échapper de ma bouche. Elle sous-estimait ses mots, là.

« Une _quelconque_ notoriété, Bella ? Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Le Cheese Cake de New York a une quelconque notoriété. Mais toi... Ça ne s'appelle plus être célèbre à ce stade, ça s'appelle être adulée !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? cracha-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'après t'avoir rencontrée, je suis resté inactif en attendant que le destin te place à nouveau comme par magie devant moi ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

- J'ai cherché. J'ai cherché la raison pour laquelle tu étais si célèbre, pourquoi ta vie intéressait tant de monde. J'ai regardé tout ce que tu as fais, et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai voulu voir ce que les gens pensaient de toi. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps le cul posé devant un ordinateur de toute ma vie ! Les gens t'adulent, c'est le mot. S'il y en a un qui a le malheur de te critiquer, il y en a vingt qui le chargent et qui le convertissent. »

Elle rougit face à mes révélations, tandis que je restais sur le cul. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'ampleur de sa célébrité ou quoi ?

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet, de toutes façons !

- Tu as raison. Tu vas me jeter toutes ces merdes.

- Rêve ! » me lança-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de sa part de me défier de cette façon lorsque j'étais jaloux. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mes pieds me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la pièce. Je passai devant Bella sans la regarder et m'arrêtai devant la table de nuit. D'un geste brusque, j'en extirpai totalement le tiroir et sortis de la chambre.

Bella ne réagit pas au début, probablement abasourdie par mon geste. Puis elle s'élança à ma poursuite alors que j'étais déjà en train de dévaler l'escalier.

« Tu vas où avec ça ? hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Les jeter ! répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Rends-moi ce tiroir ! »

J'accélérai le pas, et me trouvai bien vite dans sa cuisine.

« Si tu veux des accessoires pervers, des gels chauffants, des capotes aromatisées ou n'importe quel autre truc, on ira les acheter ensemble ! Mais ça... »

J'ouvris la poubelle sous son regard ahuri et y versai le contenu du tiroir. Une fois vide, je le lançai lourdement sur le comptoir.

« Ça, c'est poubelle ! »

Je me tournai vers elle pour remarquer que sa bouche formait un "O" choqué. J'ancrai mes mains sur mes hanches pour me donner contenance tandis qu'elle reculait en secouant la tête.

« T'es vraiment un abruti. »

Elle avait dit ça comme on parle de météo, son calme commençait légèrement à me faire flipper. L'adrénaline retombée, je me rendis compte de l'ampleur que ça avait pris. Bella s'approcha de moi et m'envoya la tranche de ses poings dans le torse.

« Un abruti de mec débile avec sa connerie néandertalienne. »

Elle accentua chaque mot avec un nouveau coup, ses yeux devenus vitreux. Voyant que je ne cillais même pas un petit peu, elle poussa un hurlement rageur et s'écarta de moi. Je la suivis jusqu'au salon et la trouvai en train de se battre avec sa robe pour la remettre à l'endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je vais dormir avec Alice !

- Je te rappelle qu'Alice est chez moi. »

Passant sa tête dans sa robe, elle haussa les épaules avec mépris.

« Pas grave. J'irai dormir chez Riley. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de m'accueillir ! »

Mon estomac se serra rien qu'à cette idée et je m'approchai d'elle pour attraper les bords de sa robe et tirer dessus. Elle lutta contre mes gestes, mais je finis par réussir à la lui retirer et la déchirai rageusement entre mes mains. Son regard furieux se posa à nouveau sur moi, elle était prête à exploser. Et bizarrement, ce fut ce moment que mon érection choisit pour se réveiller.

« Premièrement, Alice va t'écharper quand elle saura que tu as déchiré sa robe. Surtout si les hormones font bien leur travail, et crois-moi je croiserai les doigts pour. Et ensuite, déchire toutes mes fringues si tu veux, je n'ai pas peur de me promener nue. Après tout, il ne me manque que ça pour parfaire mon tableau de presse people !

- Tu n'iras nul part ce soir !

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeure. »

Je la retins par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de moi. Son geste alimenta ma colère et je me trouvais à la repousser contre un mur pour la bloquer entre lui et moi. Elle tenta de me pousser mais je la pressai toujours plus fort.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu avais dis que tu ne ferais plus ça, couina-t-elle.

- Tu avais dis que tu ne chercherais plus à me repousser ou à m'éloigner. Tu vois, on trahit tous les deux nos paroles. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et écrasa son front contre mon torse. Ses poings se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes contre ma peau.

« S'il te plaît... Lâche-moi. Laisse-moi mon libre arbitre Edward, cesse de décider pour moi.

- Si je te lâche, tu partiras.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher. Me forcer à rester alors que je ne le souhaite pas n'est pas la solution.

- Tu le fais encore...

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu fuis. Tout le temps. A la moindre broutille, la moindre engueulade. Dès que les choses deviennent un peu compliquées, tu mets les voiles.

- Je ne fuis pas. Je vais prendre l'air... C'est de ta faute, Edward. Tu as provoqué un conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Je suis jaloux. »

Je relâchai un peu mon étreinte autour de son petit corps frêle avec une boule au ventre. Je crevais de trouille qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour m'échapper et claquer la porte. Mais elle se contenta de me regarder.

« Et tu crois que moi je m'en fiche ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas jalouse ? Je ne suis pas idiote Edward, même si je n'ai pas de noms précis, je sais que tu as eu d'autres femmes avant moi. Et je me fous des claques mentales pour m'empêcher de trop y penser, pour ne pas me demander combien il y en a eu, si tu les as aimées, si tu as pris plus de plaisir avec elles qu'avec moi. »

Mon estomac se serra encore plus, l'idée était absurde. Je n'avais jamais vénéré un corps comme je vénérais Bella.

« Avec Riley, j'en avais rien à foutre. On parlait librement de nos anciennes relations sexuelles, on en venait même à en rire parfois. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire avec toi, parce que rien que l'idée que tu me parles d'une autre femme me file de l'eczéma ! »

Sans plus attendre, je plongeai sur ses lèvres. La passion me dévorait et brûlait dans chacune de mes cellules. J'avais besoin de l'évacuer, et Bella était la seule réponse à mon problème. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux sur ma nuque.

J'avais envie d'elle, toujours plus violemment.

Elle me faisait perdre tout bon sens, m'arrachant la moindre trace de sanité.

D'un mouvement brusque, je la soulevai contre le mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, plantant ses talons sur mes reins.

Je descendis mes lèvres et aspirai la peau de son cou avec acharnement. Alors qu'elle commençait à se tortiller sous moi à la recherche de plus de contact, je stoppai tout mouvement et relevai mes yeux vers son visage.

Mon regard ancré dans le sien, je la pénétrai le plus lentement possible, me réjouissant de la voir ouvrir la bouche et laisser sa tête retomber en arrière en fermant les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle lutta contre ses propres impulsions pour s'éxécuter et gémit longuement lorsque je m'enfonçai jusqu'à la garde.

L'animal en moi reprit possession de ses droits et je la pénétrai plusieurs fois avec force et dextérité, titillant de mon majeur son petit paquet de nerfs.

Puis sans prévenir, elle poussa un cri d'extase en se resserrant autour de mon sexe, m'entraînant avec elle dans une jouissance dévastatrice. Je grognai son prénom en redescendant sur Terre, et sentis Bella glisser le long du mur, puis s'écrouler sur le parquet. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle, l'enveloppant entre mes bras.

« Je suis désolé, » soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

En guise de réponse, elle enlaça ses doigts aux miens et posa nos mains contre son ventre. J'embrassai sa mâchoire et son cou puis posai ma tête juste à côté de la sienne; mon nez se perdit dans ses cheveux, son odeur m'enivrant complètement.

Je me sentais déjà m'enfoncer dans le sommeil, mes yeux restant difficilement ouverts. Bella était dans le même état. Je lui caressai la joue pour l'aider à s'endormir et dans un vague éclair de lucidité, elle murmura.

« Pilule... Pas prise... T'as pas mis de... préservatif... »

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle bafouillait. Dans un élan de courage, je me relevai et la soulevai pour nous emmener au canapé. J'enlaçai mon corps au sien et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« On s'occupera de ça demain. Dors... »

Elle grogna légèrement puis s'enfonça lourdement dans le sommeil, me quittant pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


End file.
